


Twins.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, TwinsAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Junmyeon x Yifan x Suho





	1. 001

 

Kim Suho always loathes himself. His own father hates him, so why should he love himself? His twin brother, Kim Junmyeon, says the opposite. His elder twin will always say that their mother has passed away because God loves her so much, that’s why. He also stresses that she didn’t die because of giving birth to him. Suho can’t seem to think that way. His father always accuse him that he’s the cause of his wife’s death.

 

He will feel small, weak and useless whenever he hears that. He knows that his twin will always try his best to defend him, getting the beatings and the scolding from their abusive father but still, he hates himself. It’s true, right? Or else none of these would have happened. The only source of happiness he gets is from his twin. Suho assumes Junmyeon is his only family, totally excluding their father.

 

On the day the twins graduated from the university, their father has abandoned them both to where, they don’t know. They aren’t surprised at all. Their father has already showed little signs of leaving the mansion. Junmyeon tries hard not to cry and coaxes his crying twin who’s again, in his arms, blaming himself for everything. “Suho, listen to me. Look at me, Suho.” The younger one obeys.

 

Junmyeon smiles weakly, “When are you going to stop blaming yourself, hm?” He caresses Suho’s blonde hair with care. For Junmyeon, his twin is a special human. Even his hair color is different ever since he was born. The genes from the Kim’s ancestors. One of the nurses has named him as Kim Suho once Mrs Kim hasn’t managed to see her second son before she passed away.

 

For Junmyeon, he wants to meet the nurse and wants to thank her with all of his heart. Suho has been his guardian after all these years. Their brotherhood can’t be beaten since these days are all about money and fame and politics, leaving no time to spend for their family members. Junmyeon acknowledges that the housekeepers have left already, leaving only the twins alone in the huge mansion.

 

They’re on Junmyeon’s bed since Suho rarely uses his because of his nightmares ever since he was a kid. He holds the sobbing male closer, wanting Suho to stop crying already because he’s about to burst. Junmyeon doesn’t know whether they have psychical cash or not, but he’s sure that they have a whole lot of amount in their bank accounts. They can manage it. They can go through this together.

 

+++

 

Two months later, Junmyeon is happy because Suho is happy. Junmyeon managed to hire a lawyer and sells off the mansion. They earn more cash from it. He and Suho never carry any physical cash because of security reasons. They’re quite popular because their father owns one of the richest companies in their country. Once the people knew about the news a few months ago, they thought the twins have killed themselves.

 

Not until they spot them working in the library and in the coffee shop at the busy city of Seoul. Moreover, the two buildings are just facing each other. It’s easier for the twins to meet up during break times. It wasn’t that easy to find a job at first since most of the owners are aware of the twins’ status. The coffee shop and the library owner are an exception. Both of the owners are cousins and also have the similar surname as theirs.

 

Their families own big companies too. The shops are double-storied which has stairs inside. Kim Jongin, Junmyeon remembers as the owner of the library who has a thick rectangular-shaped frame glasses with parted dark brown hair, is actually a few years younger than him. He gets accepted immediately as the owner recognizes him and Suho since the twins has attended a few ceremonies with their father before when they were kids.

 

Kim Minseok, Suho recalls the owner of the coffee shop who has a short neat brown hair, is actually a year older than him. He also gets accepted in an instant. The four Kims meet up in Minseok’s shop. “You must attend to one of our ceremonies first,” The Kim cousins announce at the same time once they’re seated. Junmyeon and Suho exchange perplexed stares before bringing their eyes to the two fidgeting males in front of them.

 

“It’s not that we want to use you guys but…”

 

Minseok trails off, causing Suho to become petrified because **_What does he means by ‘using’ us?_** “It’s just a ceremony where our fathers have organized for a collab. We need you both as guests,” Jongin explains shortly. Junmyeon sighs in relief, reaching out a hand to Suho under the table to hold it to calm him down because his twin looks so pale, “We’ll attend it. When is it?” The four Kims then exchange numbers after that.

 

+++

 

Work isn’t easy at first for Suho. He’s thankful that Minseok has never been angry at him for spilling drinks a few times on the kitchen’s floor. Luhan, the shop’s famous and well-known barista, has been a great help for Suho. Lately, he has been receiving some of the customers’ numbers with a handwritten ‘ _Call me_ ’ on the bill whenever Suho cleans the table after they have left.

 

It was easy to ignore at first, but as days passed by, it was getting unbearable. Suho has started to grow annoyed. Luhan has noticed this, and he was the one who has helped Suho with the unnecessary invitations from certain nasty customers. Suho is honestly grateful for that. He never forgets to thank the latter. After one week, Suho has his own coffee making skills without any disturbance.

 

Work isn’t easy at first for Junmyeon either. He’s only good at reading and organizing books. He never thought that he will be at the counter, managing the visitors’ log. He didn’t like it at first because he was being flirted countless of times by some fake visitors with lewd invitations. After a week, there’s no more of those nasty visitors after he has complained it to Jongin.

 

He’s back to his cheery-self with the regular visitors coming in at ease after seeing the shorter male’s dazzling smile. His new friend and also a librarian, Kyungsoo, has been such a big help for him because the library has been mostly occupied by students due to examination month. Life goes on smoothly for both of them. They go home together, eat together and also sleep together. They do new things together. They just can’t wait to attend the ceremony.

 


	2. 002

 

Couple of weeks later, the twins are getting ready for the ceremony. Junmyeon wears a full white dress shirt while Suho wears a full black dress shirt, both wearing matching black dress pants. Junmyeon wears a slim black tie while Suho wears a slim white tie. After wearing the matching pairs of black shiny shoes, the twins head out and wait outside of their costly rented condominium where they’re supposed to wait for a certain limousine which is sent by the Kim cousins.

 

As the twins fix each other’s hair and tie, a horn attracts their attention. After another few minutes, they arrive which supposed to be the Kim cousins fathers’ ceremony. Walking towards the VVIP seats which are at the second row where the chauffeur has informed them, there are already well-known people at the big round-shaped table, which is decorated elegantly with white silk covers edged with gold lace.

 

Junmyeon sits first after greeting the other VVIPs who are seated with a professional smile, with Suho following after. Suho doesn’t like to interact with people that much, but he has to because he has been taught to respect people ever since he was a kid. He sits close to his twin’s right side. He smiles when Junmyeon shots him a worried gaze, “I’m okay.” Junmyeon takes his hand under the table and intertwines their fingers, face still worried.

 

“As long you’re here, I won’t panic,” Suho states and Junmyeon smiles. The ceremony then goes on smoothly. The twins exchange smiles with the Kim cousins as soon as they’re on stage with their fathers. “I’m starving,” Suho whispers with a hand near to Junmyeon’s right ear, earning a chuckle from the said male. “Be patient, alright? Just for a few minutes.” The twins are suddenly called upon to come on the stage, which made them to look at each other before to the host.

 

“Come on up! It’s been awhile we’ve seen you both!”

 

The host says cheerfully, earning an applause in attempt to make the twins to go up on stage. Junmyeon takes Suho’s hand and they walk towards the stage before standing between the Kim cousins. “Sorry.” Suho hears Jongin whispers to Junmyeon. “Jongdae is one of our loud relatives.” Junmyeon only smiles in response. Minseok then leans into Suho, “Hope you both won’t mind.” Suho smiles as he shakes his head, “We don’t.”

 

They hear the crowd  _aww_ -ing and cooing at the closeness of the five Kim’s. After taking pictures are over, the guests are back to their respective seats for the feast. Suho can’t stop drooling when the food are being served. Junmyeon has to pat on his thigh, reminding him to control his expressions. Suho only smiles apologetically in response, which Junmyeon only chuckles in reply. The other guests notice their brotherly interactions and they can’t help but to adore them.

 

After done feasting, Suho is extremely full. The stage is filled with performers after each performance has finished. As he’s so into the dragon dance, someone taps on his left shoulder. It’s Junmyeon. “Uncle Kibum is calling for us. Do you want to follow me?” Suho gulps,  ** _Our relatives are here too?_**  “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’ll just tell him that you’re having a food coma.” Suho slaps his brother’s arm playfully, earning a soft laughter from Junmyeon.

 

“Stay here, alright?”

 

Suho rolls his eyes in fake annoyance, “Yes,  _mom_.” He earns a playful slap this time. Suho tries his best not to stick out his tongue towards his running twin. He pays attention back to the performance but too bad, it has already ended. He’s so going to blame Junmyeon for this. At the corner of his eyes, he spots a big table near to the stage with multiple types of desserts which he hasn’t been served. Maybe it’s a self-service.

 

Suho doesn’t think twice as he decides to have a taste, already having a little more space in his stomach. He pushes back his chair and hears a glass breaking on the floor within seconds. Suho gasps when he spots an extremely tall guy where his pants are drenched from his toppled drink. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Suho begins to panic, trying to find some tissues and once he does, he starts to wipe on the male’s wet area in panic.

 

But he’s being stopped by the tall man himself with the man’s long fingers curling around his wrist. Suho peers up to him with panic. He gulps because this man is seriously  _too_ _tall_ until he has to tilt his head upwards completely to see his face. Handsome. That’s the only word which runs into his head as soon as Suho sees the tall male’s face. The tall guy is extremely handsome until he can’t think anymore. Dark brown hair slicked back. Bushy eyebrows. Sculpted nose. High cheekbones. Plush lips―

 

“Are you done staring?”

 

He almost gasps by the deep voice which matches pretty well with the tall guy’s face. He’s smiling down at him, not a creepy smile but, a warm and a soft smile. Suho blushes. He’s then back to his senses, “I’m― I’m so sorry. I-I wasn’t looking―” “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.” Another soft smile. Suho almost melts. “Um, let’s go to the washroom and let me clean that,” He tries to walk away but not until he feels a hand on his left shoulder, pulling him back.

 

“I told you it’s okay, right? I don’t want to ruin anyone’s reputation here.”

 

Suho bites on his lower lip, unknowingly making the tall guy to stare at those cheery-colored lips. “Besides, I just arrived here and I really don’t want others who’s watching at us right now to misunderstand that I’m bullying you since you’re so small and so cute.” Suho’s cheeks goes red at that. Red because yes, the people are watching them both and red because the tall guy has just called him  _cute_.

 

Where is his freaking twin right now? “You’re really handsome,” Suho blurts out, and mentally curses himself. This is why he doesn’t like to interact with people. He will blurt out his honest thought at times like this. “Thank you. You’re really cute though, I’m not lying.” Suho really needs his twin right now because he feels his knees going terribly weak by the tall guy’s dazzling smile.

 

“Master Wu! Are you okay?!  ** _*gasps*_**  Did this gentleman do this to you?! How dare―”

 

“It’s alright. He didn’t do it on purpose.”

 

Suho peers down in shame. His breaths hitches when two fingers of the tall guy’s are below his chin before feeling his head going up. “Don’t be sad, okay? I’ll be right back.” Suho then sees the male going to the male’s restroom with another male, who’s dressed up like a butler. He then sees the people staring at him worriedly. Suho smiles to all of them, reassuring them that everything is alright.

 

The crowd sigh in relief, making Suho to smile even wider. Maybe these people aren’t bad as they seem. “Suho?!” He hears Junmyeon’s voice but he can’t see him. “Suho.” A hand is around his wrist and Suho looks at his right to see a worried-looking Junmyeon, scanning his face. “What happened? Did someone disturb you?” Suho only shakes his head. Junmyeon frowns, “Tell me―”

 

“Let’s go home… ?”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything else and brings both of them home. Back in the huge hall, a certain tall guy searches for the blonde-haired male. He has just changed into a new pair of slacks (his butler has given him those). He even questions some of the people there, but he hasn’t received any proper and accurate answers since they’re busy getting drunk. He desperately searches for him once again.

 

He passes by the drunk elders and drunk youngsters, eyes darting around the huge hall. “Master Wu, it’s time for you to go home,” His butler reminds him once again behind him. The tall guy sighs while running his right hand through his disheveled hair, “Alright. Drive safely on the way home, uncle.” His butler smiles politely before sending the tall male off near the exit.

 

///

 

“Tell me the truth, Suho. Did he threaten you?”

 

Junmyeon and Suho has already taken their bath. They’re currently seated on the same bed, facing each other, legs crossed. Junmyeon has been throwing questions at Suho, but the blonde-haired male only shakes his head in response. Like right now. “Tell me what happened, then. I feel so bad leaving you alone. Please, Suho?” His twin takes his hands into his, and Suho chews his lower lip.

 

Junmyeon knows that it’s a sign that he’s going to talk. “He really didn’t do anything to me. He said he’ll be back and then he went to the bathroom and then you came and then I said let’s go home,” Suho sighs in total relief after he tells the truth, leaving out the part where he was called _‘cute’_. “Are you sure?” Suho nods, “I’m hundred percent sure that he didn’t do anything to me.” 

 

Suho then gets hugged by his twin, making him to blink for a few times. “I’m glad… I won’t leave you alone next time.” Suho backs away with a petrified face, “Please, don’t. The last time you said that I remember that you stalked me to the bathroom during our university times.” Junmyeon chuckles at the memory, “I’m sorry, I just… I just can’t let you to be hurt again because of my carelessness.”

 

He ruffles Suho’s hair fondly, earning an annoyed whine from the male. “You’re a special brother to me, Suho. I hope you understand that,” Junmyeon grins like an idiot when he sees Suho’s cheeks begin to pink. “Stop being cheesy. Let’s sleep,” Suho pulls the blanket over their bodies. Junmyeon joins him too, a satisfied smile on his lips after wishing his twin goodnight. 

 


	3. 003

 

Mondays are the twins’ favorite.

 

The coffee shop in the mornings will be swarmed with people who are getting late for work, while the library in the afternoons and in the evenings will be filled with students who are having their upcoming tests. Suho greets each of his customers with a sincere smile on his face even though it’s a morning rush, making them to feel all calm and able to order without any frowns or groans of getting late.

 

Junmyeon does the same too. He will guide each of his visitors to their wanted books and once they do, he leaves them with best wishes on their tests with a genuine smile on his face, causing them to feel motivated. The twins really like to help people to make their day to feel brighter. They believe that if you treat other people better, your own life will be better too.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon has his reading glasses on as he’s reading one of his favorite trilogy. It’s almost night. There are no visitors at these times. He wastes his time reading while waiting for the clock to strike eight so that he can go home with his twin. Junmyeon is so engrossed into the book until there’s a frown on his face, hand running through his soft black hair occasionally to have it pushed up as the gel is beginning to dry out.

 

He doesn’t realize that there’s a figure who’s approaching the reception counter. “Excuse me, can I know where to find…” Junmyeon peers up at once, frown still there. The figure leaves his sentence hanging, watching him. Junmyeon then smiles, returning to his normal-self after taking out his glasses, “Yes, may I help you?” The tall figure doesn’t reply and continues staring at him.

 

Junmyeon becomes a little flustered by the tall guy’s fixed gaze, “Um, sir? What can I do to help you?” The guy is quite intimidating but honestly, he has good looks too. “You’re the cute guy from yesterday.” Junmyeon raises a brow up to him, confused, and did he just called him cute? He frowns instantly, “I’m sorry but I think you’ve got the wrong person.” The guy suddenly leans down to where he’s sitting, totally catching Junmyeon off guard.

 

“I was searching for you yesterday. Why didn’t you wait for me?”

 

Junmyeon blinks rapidly by the closeness before looking away, trying to be busy, “I said you’ve got the wrong person.” He doesn’t expect his face to be lifted gently by his chin. Junmyeon unexpectedly blushes. “Don’t think you can lie to me just because you’ve dyed your hair to black.” He sees the tall guy who lets out a soft smile. Junmyeon’s heart unknowingly races at the sight. Something then clicks.

 

“That must’ve been my brother.”

 

The tall guy frowns a little, “Your brother… ?” Junmyeon moves away from him by using the office chair before taking his wallet and his phone. It’s eight plus already, Suho must have been waiting for him right now. “Kyung, here’s the key,” Junmyeon passes it to the said male who just enters the library for his shift before dashing out, missing the confused gaze from Kyungsoo’s face.

 

“Wait! Stop!” 

 

Junmyeon grasps out his wrist from the tall guy’s hold, sending him a sharp glare after that. “What do you want?” He grunts, a dangerous frown forming on his forehead. Suho must be freezing outside the coffee shop and he wants to fetch him as soon as possible but this giant keeps on disturbing him. “How can I know that you’re not lying?” The question makes Junmyeon to sigh before he gestures the male to follow him.

 

Junmyeon and the tall guy manage to get to the other side of the road safely. Junmyeon smiles when he spots his twin who’s hugging himself due to the cold. Well, autumn is always cold. What makes him to be worried is that, Suho doesn’t reply to his smile, yet his face is flushed. “Suho? What’s wrong?” Junmyeon cradles the side of his brother’s face, feeling the warm skin against his cold palm.

 

Suho chews on his lower lip. What is the tall guy doing here? He’s smiling at him. Suho feels his cheeks burning by that. “Is he the one who splashed water on himself yesterday?” His twin’s question causes him to flush terribly, embarrassed, “I’m really sorry, sir. I really didn’t know―” “What are you apologizing for? He’s the one who shouldn’t walk behind chairs,” Junmyeon snorts, not forgetting to glare at the tall male.

 

He frowns when the tall guy is only smiling at him.  _ **What a weirdo** ,_ Junmyeon huffs inwardly, cheeks pink but unknown to him. “I’m sorry. I won’t walk behind the chairs next time.” Suho looks down as the tall guy apologizes. Junmyeon continues to glare. “So, both of you are twins?” Junmyeon snorts again while rolling his eyes, “Can’t you see that we look alike?” Suho hugs his twin’s arm, afraid of erupting a fight here.

 

“Let me go, Suho. I’m not done with him yet. He called you cute yesterday, didn’t he?”

 

Suho can’t blush anymore and the red tips of both of his ears is Junmyeon’s answer. “Because he is.” The taller guy’s deep voice makes him to peer up, frowning when he sees the male who’s _still_ beaming at him. “You’re cute too.” Junmyeon is taken aback. He feels something warm which spreading throughout his face but he chooses to ignore it and links an arm around his twin, “Let’s go, Suho―”

 

“But-But I need to tell you something.”

 

Junmyeon looks at his twin worriedly, not knowing that the tall figure is staring at him in adoration. “My shift has been added for another one hour…” Junmyeon groans inwardly,  ** _Not today!_**  It’s not the first time but  _why_  does it have to be today? He will always stay in the coffee shop to wait for Suho for his shift to end so that they can go home together.

 

“It’s already late and Minseok hyung might noticed that I’ve been gone for too long…”

 

Junmyeon sighs, “I’ll wait for you, then. Let’s go.” He walks him to the shop and once Suho is gone to work, he looks behind and is surprised that the tall figure has followed them. There’s a warm smile on the figure’s face. Junmyeon really, really hates it because it makes his insides to feel weird. “You,” He stands right in front of the guy, “What’s your name?” He places the tip of his index on the taller male’s sternum.

 

The male smiles, making Junmyeon to feel annoyed because why is he only smiling? Shouldn’t he be threatened or showing any other emotions than smiling? It really annoys him. “It’s Wu Yifan.” Junmyeon doesn’t seem to realize that he’s confronting one of Asia’s youngest millionaire at that moment. “I’m Kim Junmyeon and that,” He points a finger towards the back where it directly lands on Suho, “Is my twin brother, Suho.” The tall guy nods.

 

“Now that you know our names and I know yours, listen here, Wu Yifan. I want you to stop following me or my brother after this. I don’t want to see your face again next time. Do you understand?”

 

The taller guy nods again with a smile. Junmyeon feels like punching the guts out of him with that stupid smile of his but he huffs out loud instead. “Good,” He stomps to the corner end of the coffee shop and takes his usual spot before burying his face into his arms on the small round-shaped table. Junmyeon lifts his head when he hears a wooden chair being scraped back on the wooden floor.

 

He frowns deeply  when he sees Wu Yifan who’s sitting across him, “What did I tell you just now? I don’t want to see your face―” “You said next time. It’s not next time right now, right?” There’s that stupid smile again. Junmyeon feels like he wants to explode from holding in his annoyance for too long already. He sighs in exhaustion, deciding not to follow his gut on punching this guy on the face. 

 

“What do you want,” Junmyeon grunts, “How did you know where I was working at?” He leans back on his chair, arms crossed against his chest. Wu Yifan has his right hand on the table, tapping mindlessly on it while left one is draped over the table, body leaned forward, “I was trying to find peace after I met your brother yesterday so my butler recommended me to go somewhere silent. I found you.”

 

Wu Yifan smiles. Junmyeon snorts out of habit. “I thought you’re a stalker,” He mutters while avoiding his eyes from the man, but the other male has heard it. “You must be the elder one.” Junmyeon’s frown leaves as he looks at the male, surprised a little. “You’re so protective of him.” He looks at the counter where the tall guy is staring at. Junmyeon smiles when he spots his twin who’s also watching at him.

 

Suho shots him a quick smile before continuing his work. “It’s just a few minutes difference but yeah. I’m really,  _really_  protective of him,” Junmyeon peers down as he doesn’t know where to look. “This might sound wrong since we’ve just met and we barely know each other but…” Junmyeon looks up and sees Wu Yifan being somewhat hesitant, eyes not looking at him. “What is it?” Junmyeon asks, voice soft.

 

It catches Wu Yifan’s attention. “Is… Is it wrong if I want to get to know you and your brother?” Weird, normally people who wants to get to know them, they won’t ask this nicely. They will be straight to the point, wanting to exchange numbers and wanting to be more than friends. Junmyeon smiles softly, the annoyance long gone, “Sure.” Wu Yifan then smiles widely, gums showing. Junmyeon slips out a giggle at that.

 

He becomes flustered when the male observes him silently. “Um, so, lets introduce ourselves properly… ?” He timidly looks at the taller guy, and is in relief when Wu Yifan smiles at him. He then sees the male taking out his wallet and a card is shoved on the table. Junmyeon almost gasps when he now only realizes that this is  _the Wu Yifan_. “No need to be formal.” The male must have notice his troubled expression.

 

Junmyeon is glad that he isn’t being yelled by the youngest millionaire. “I’m Kim Junmyeon. My brother and I have been abandoned by our father after we finished university and we begin to live on our own after that. The people here still recognize us though. They thought we killed ourselves,” Junmyeon starts to talk about his personal life. He doesn’t regret it because somehow, he feels so light after letting it out.

 

Besides, he has been keeping it to himself because he can’t be weak in front of Suho, or else his twin will blame himself and Junmyeon doesn’t want that. “I’m sorry that you have to go all through that. I wish happiness for you both after this.” Junmyeon smiles, “Thank you. How about you, Yifan?” The male smiles once Junmyeon starts calling him by his name.

 

“The heir of the Wu’s. I don’t deserve this kind of life, to be honest. I was a delinquent even when I was in the university.”

 

Junmyeon hears the male  _laughing_ after that. He feels himself getting attracted, but he maintains his posture, “Really? What made you to change?” The question causes Yifan to be serious in a flash. Junmyeon regrets it immediately, “I mean, it’s okay if it’s too personal―” “My parents died together in a cruise. It was hijacked. Terrorists.” Junmyeon suppresses a gasp, “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.”

 

He quickly apologizes before it gets too quiet. He then hears Wu Yifan lets out a sigh. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say sorry.” There’s an uncomfortable silence after that. Junmyeon bites on his lower lip, not knowing what to do. He lifts his gaze from his thighs to stare at the latter’s face who’s reading something on the wall where there are cute little notes of inspirational quotes. He’s awed by Yifan’s handsomeness.

 

This man is undeniably attractive. “You’re not a full Korean, aren’t you? How come you’re so good in the language?” Junmyeon can’t help but to ask since he’s curious. “My stepfather was a Korean so we shifted from Canada to here back when I was a high school student.” Junmyeon has his lips parted a little as he drinks in the information, “So you were at Canada before that?”

 

“Actually, my birth place is in Guangzhou. China.”

 

“So you can… You can actually speak  _four_  languages?”

 

Yifan chuckles at the male’s surprised face, “Yeah, you can say that. I’ve been wanting to learn Japanese lately since I have a month off from work but I don’t know where to start.” He then sees Junmyeon who’s grinning at him. Yifan mentally coos at the sight of the male’s eyes which has turned into thin line of crescents. It’s cute. “I know Japanese a little. I used to have an anime marathon during semester breaks,” Junmyeon says excitedly.

 

Yifan is becoming more and more interested with this person.

 

“So you’re suggesting that I could learn Japanese from you?”

 

The male in front of him breaks eye contact briskly, shy, cheeks in rose color. Yifan would really like to pinch those peachy cheeks. “Um, only if you’re interested…” Junmyeon says almost shyly. “I’m totally interested because you’re the one who’s going to be teaching me, right?” Yifan smiles again as the black-haired male’s cheeks reddens even more.

 

He hears Junmyeon who mumbles something. He hasn’t caught anything because Junmyeon has his head ducked down. Yifan leans even more forward on the table, lifting Junmyeon’s head by his chin with two of his fingers, the male’s whole face is slightly in red now. Yifan totally likes the response. “Any charges?” Yifan asks, voice gentle. “Tr-Trust.” Yifan tilts his head slightly by the answer, having his arms resting neatly on the table now.

 

Junmyeon swiftly avoids his touch by then as he backs away, “I need your trust.” The male gazes at him, eyes sad and hopeful which causes Yifan’s chest to tighten. “Suho and I have trust issues,” He informs. “I promise―” “Don’t promise,” Junmyeon cuts him off, making Yifan to be taken aback slightly, “Don’t promise. Promise are meant to be broken. Just… We need trust to keep things going on without any issues.”

 

Yifan nods, totally understanding what he means, “You have my full trust, Junmyeon.” He sighs in relief internally as he sees the smile again. “Um, Junmyeon? I’m done.” Junmyeon looks behind and stares up to his twin who seem to be quite guilty, as if he has disturbed them. Junmyeon feels amazed because has an hour passed that fast? “Am I disturbing―” “No!” Junmyeon jumps from his seat and hugs Suho tightly before the male can continue.

 

“Junmyeon―”

 

“You weren’t disturbing us. I missed you.”

 

Suho blushes before he tries to get off from his twin’s tight hug. It’s not that he hates the affection. It’s just the taller guy is there and he’s just quietly watching them for the whole time even though Suho isn’t even looking at him. “Please. Stop being cheesy in public.” Junmyeon pouts at him after he distances himself a little. Suho wonders how Junmyeon can be the elder one at these times.

 

“He’s staring at us,” Suho whispers, not knowing that the taller guy can actually hear him, “From the start.” Junmyeon looks behind, and then to the front. He frees Suho in an instant, embarrassed, “So, uh, yeah. Suho, meet our new friend. His name is Wu Yifan.” Suho’s eyes widens in reply. He heard the name before in the newspapers and even some of the fashion magazines, but he has never looked up for the male’s pictures before.

 

He never thought that the youngest millionaire can be this attractive. Scratch that, he looks so damn hot— “I’ve said this to Junmyeon earlier and I want to say this to you too. No need to be formal, alright?” Suho only nods in response before hiding himself behind his twin. He can’t look at this Wu Yifan for too long because memories from yesterday is making him to feel so embarrassed.

 

“Is he scared of me?”

 

He hears Wu Yifan’s voice full of worry. “No, no. He…” Suho knows that his twin doesn’t have the heart to say it. “I’m not good with new people. Trust issues,” He says it instead. His voice comes out stern and stoic, and he feels like he has said something wrong.  “I see… I’ll get going, then.” He sees Yifan standing up and adjusts his long coat. “We’ll send you off,” Junmyeon suddenly states and Yifan nods with a small smile.

 

Suho lets himself to be dragged behind him as they walk to the front. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” The taller guys says, but more to Junmyeon. Junmyeon nods with a shy smile with Suho watching them both. He feels like he doesn’t belong here. “I’m sorry if my presence is making you to feel uncomfortable, Suho.” The said male blinks and peers up to Yifan and he gulps when the male is smiling down at him.

 

“No, it’s… It’s not you. It’s just me. I’m sorry,” Suho looks down to his shoes, guilty. He doesn’t realize that Junmyeon has moved to his right side for Yifan to come over. He then feels a pat on his head. Suho looks up, and his heartbeat increases by Yifan’s warm smile. “Don’t apologize. Let’s get comfortable with each other, okay?” Suho nods dumbly, cheeks pastel pink. “Let’s go?” Junmyeon questions as he clings himself around his right arm.

 

Suho nods again silently. They then part their ways, going to the opposite sides. Suho takes a glance behind, and spots the taller male who’s staring at him too. The male waves at him cheerfully. Suho abruptly looks in front, embarrassed. “So why didn’t you tell me that he called you cute yesterday?” Suho whines, really not wanting to remember that right now, “Not now, Junmyeon.”

 

“I just want to know. Don’t be mad!”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Hm. Such a good-looking guy he is.”

 

Suho looks at his twin who has his eyes to the front. “You think he’s good-looking?” He asks, voice small. “You think the same, don’t you?” Junmyeon stares at him this time. Suho looks to his front as he replies, “Yeah…” He then listens to his twin talking about Wu Yifan. Everything what they have talked earlier. He feels a little sad because he didn’t get to talk to the taller guy that much, and he has already left a bad impression just now.

 

“He’s coming to the library tomorrow. I need to teach him Japanese.”

 

Suho raises a brow, “Isn’t it weird?” Junmyeon looks at him, face confused. “He didn’t ask for our numbers.” They stop walking simultaneously. “If you’re going to teach him tomorrow, he must’ve asked for your number.” Junmyeon is silent. True, Yifan hasn’t asked for his number. Said male even kept the card to himself after he gave Junmyeon to take a look at it. “Maybe,” Junmyeon starts, with his twin anticipating his opinion, “Maybe he isn’t weird.”

 

Junmyeon looks at Suho, smiling, “Maybe he’s a special one.” He sees his twin who’s slowly smiling too, before they continue to walk again. Yifan stares at the two fading bodies from his sight. The twins are really close. He really doesn’t want to ruin their brotherly relationship. Both are absolutely cute, Yifan admits. He can’t choose who is cuter. Once he has arrived home, he can’t stop thinking about those two.

 


	4. 004

 

The next morning, Junmyeon feels exhilarated because he’s going to teach someone a foreign language. Once they arrived home yesterday, he took a quick bath and ate together with his twin before he searched the net for worksheets and printed them. Suho has also joined him to pick the suited worksheets and stayed up with him until late night. He knows that Junmyeon always wishes to teach someone, like a tutor, ever since a few years ago.

 

Junmyeon has been a tutor for him too, but for literature. Now that he’s at work, he wonders whether Yifan has or hasn’t arrived. It’s almost going to be noon now, so Suho rests for a while, no new customers yet at his sight. When he hears the chime of bell, indicating that there’s a new customer, Suho stands up in an instant. He straightens his bronze apron and when he lifts his head to greet the customer, Suho almost gasps.

 

It’s Wu Yifan.

 

He looks extremely good today. A black thick-framed spectacles with no lens. Black dress shirt which shows his slim body. Black fit pants which hugs his long legs. Black shoes which he knows it’s costs more than his salary. Dark brown hair pushed up and gelled perfectly. Suho gulps. No wonder he always spots his name in the fashion magazines. Yifan is too good in fashion.

 

He sweats inwardly because this is exactly his ideal type in a person. “Good morning,” Yifan’s voice is full of confidence as if he knows that he has made Suho to be blown away. His blush has proven it. “Good… Yo-You lo-look good to-today,” After he realizes what he has said, Suho wants to hide himself in a hole and never want to come out again. “Thank you. You look good today too.” Suho’s cheeks goes ablaze.

 

He has his blonde hair pushed back today, Junmyeon has done that for him. His twin said that he shouldn’t hide his handsomeness. Luhan has stated that he looked good today too, but he doesn’t even feel what he’s feeling right now. Why is it so different when Yifan says it? “Shouldn’t you be taking my order?” Suho fumbles with the machine as he has mistakenly presses something on it, earning a deep chuckle from the male.

 

“Relax. I woke up late today and I’m still feeling sleepy so… I decided to come here to refresh myself before I go to your brother. Is there any drink that you can suggest?”

 

Suho tears his gaze away from the taller guy because he can’t see Yifan’s smile for too long. He punches in the order and waits for Luhan from the kitchen. “You know.” He peers up to Yifan when he hears the bass voice of his. “I never thought that you two can be twins. Junmyeon is very protective of you.” Suho lets out a small smile. “He’s the best brother that I could ever ask for,” He replies, voice soft.

 

“You’re really quiet around people, aren’t you?”

 

Suho keeps his vision on his apron in response after receiving the money, “I-I’m sorry. I’m not like Junmyeon. I need to trust people first. Li-Like Luhan hyung and the Kim cou―” He gets cut off when he feels Yifan lifting his face with care. He’s met with a frowning Yifan. “Don’t be sorry. I understand. Who’s Luhan?” Suho can’t even gulp because Yifan’s face is too close with his.

 

He can’t hear anything else except for his racing heartbeats as he gazes into the male’s chocolate-colored orbs. “ _Ahem_. That would be me. Would you kindly please take your hands off from him?” Suho sees the said male, glaring at Yifan, “Luhan hyu―” “Here’s your order. You may now go and never come back here agai― What―” Luhan gets dragged to the kitchen by Suho.

 

Once they’re in a secluded place, he breathes out heavily as he didn’t get to do that earlier. “He was disturbing you, wasn’t he?” Suho sighs, “He wasn’t. He’s… He’s a friend of mine.” Luhan seems to be impressed but he doesn’t believe it, “You have a friend? Like a real one? Don’t lie to me―” “I’m not lying, hyung. Junmyeon also knows him.” With that, Luhan seems to be convinced, “If you say so… Aren’t you going to talk to him?”

 

He sees Luhan who glances to the register. They spot Yifan who’s peeking his head inside. Suho gets pushed by the barista on his back until to the door when he stays too silent. “Hyung―” “I’ll cover for you. Go and talk to him. He’s your friend, right?” Suho smiles gratefully, “I… Thanks.” Luhan beams. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you were a friend of his. I’m really sorry for my actions earlier,” Luhan bows his head slightly to the taller male.

 

Suho chews his lower lip, thinking whether Yifan will accept his apology or not. “It’s okay.” He sees the latter who smiles to the barista. Luhan excuses himself from there after pushing him out from the register. Yifan stares at him blankly. “Um… Le-Let’s talk… ?” Suho stammers. Yifan only smiles in response, liking the suggestion. He really wants to have a chance to talk to Suho and now, he doesn’t want to miss it.

 

Besides, he hasn’t told Junmyeon the time when he will come to the library. Suho unknowingly walks towards the table where Junmyeon and he has sat yesterday. “Um… About just now… It’s not that I don’t trust you. I need time to trust people.” Yifan nods understandingly. “Junmyeon talked everything about you yesterday and… Yo-You’re really a good person,” Suho fixes his eyes at the table, chewing his lower lip.

 

Yifan finds it adorable. He really, really wants to touch those pink cheeks. “Thank you. I’m sure you and Junmyeon are good person too.” Suho’s face turns solemn at once and Yifan mentally panics. “I’m… Not… I’m not a good person…” Yifan leans across the table a little, making sure his chin isn’t mushed against the whipped cream from his drink, face all worried, “How can you not be a good person?”

 

Suho flinches by the question, “I… I killed my mom…” Yifan’s eyes widens, but he doesn’t believe any of it, “You killed your mom… ?” The blonde nods timidly, following with a small sniffle, “She died… Right after she brought me into this world…” Yifan sees a tear falling down from one of the male’s eyes and is about to wipe it but Suho has already messily wiped it off from the end of his sleeves.

 

“You didn’t kill her, Suho. It’s not your fault. God loves her so much, that’s why she went to Heaven,” Yifan tries his best to cheer him up. “Junmyeon said the same thing too…” Yifan blinks,  ** _Really?_  **The moment when Suho raises his head, Yifan almost forgets how to breathe. Suho is  _crying_ , looking at him with those sparkly eyes. How can a person be so beautiful when they’re crying?

 

“Father hated me so much because she died because of me… That’s why he left Junmyeon and me all alone… Is it  ** _*sniffles*_**  Is it really not my fault… ?” Yifan totally understands the male’s condition. Oh how much he would like to hug Suho to comfort him. “Listen,” He bravely takes both of Suho’s hands which he doesn’t expect them to be _so small_  compared to his large ones. 

 

His untouched drink in the middle of his long arms which are stretched out across the table as he speaks, “Some people just don’t accept the reality, Suho. If only your father accepts you as your son, the three of you would be definitely happy right now but what did he choose? I’m not badmouthing your father but what he did is totally wrong, Suho. It’s  _not_  your fault. It’s his. Do you understand what I’m saying, Suho?”

 

Yifan asks, voice full of hope. Suho nods weakly before he bursts into tears, hiccuping. Yifan panics. He doesn’t expect Suho will rest his forehead onto their clasped hands. He can feel the hot tears trailing down to the slim gaps of his fingers. Yifan sighs worriedly, caressing his thumbs on the male’s knuckles, hoping it will comfort him. “Suho…” Yifan calls out after a few minutes, still worried.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Suho hiccups and withdraws his hands to wipe his tears hastily, causing Yifan to feel disappointed because he wants to do that, “I-I shouldn’t have talked about it… We just talked for the first time and I actually cried.” He hears Suho who lets out a dry laugh, as if he’s blaming himself for everything. “It’s alright, Suho. You should really stop apologizing for what you didn’t do wrong,” Yifan tries to make him to smile.

 

He does, even though it’s just a small smile. Without thinking, he cups the left side of Suho’s face, making the male to have his eyes wide. “I don’t want you to blame yourself after this, got it?” Yifan states with a soft smile, unknowingly making Suho to feel his heart beating fast again. “Ah,” Suho backs away from his touch suddenly, “Yo-Your drink. I-It must be cold right now.” Yifan doesn’t miss the faint blush on Suho’s cheeks.

 

“It’s caramel frappuccino. Everyone’s favorite here. Luhan hyung makes the best ones.”

 

Yifan hums before he takes a sip, “It’s good. Not too sweet. Not too bitter.” He doesn’t understand why Suho laughs when they make eye contact. Suho’s laugh is cute, he isn’t going to lie about that but, why is he laughing? “You, um,” The male points aimlessly on his own face, “You have whipped cream on your face.”  ** _Oh._**  Yifan promptly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stares back at Suho, “Is it gone?”

 

Suho grins, which totally makes Yifan to be taken aback because it’s _so beautiful_ , before he sees the male shaking his head. “Here,” Suho leans forward a little before bringing up his right hand to Yifan’s face. Yifan blinks when the male touches the tip of his nose. He hears a giggle,  _a freaking giggle_ , before he sees a smiling Suho again, head tilted a little, showing the tip of his index finger where the whipped cream is on it.

 

He seems to realize that he’s staring at Suho for too long because the male breaks their eye contact instantly. “Um, you should go and meet Junmyeon now.” Yifan blinks, before glancing down to his wristwatch. It’s almost one. Time sure flies fast when he’s with the twins. “Yeah. I should get going now. I’ll see you again,” Yifan stands up first, regretting that he has made Suho to feel awkward.

 

“I-I’ll send you off,” Suho’s cheeks are in pink. Yifan knows that he hasn’t done anything wrong. He sighs in relief inwardly.  _ **Will we meet again?**  _Suho wants to ask but he doesn’t have any courage to do so. Yifan did say that he will see him again soon, but, when? “Thank you. You can go inside now. It’s cold outside.” Suho is so distracted with his thoughts until he doesn’t notice that Yifan is actually talking to him.

 

“Hey.”

 

A hand on his head pulls him out of his thoughts. He peers up to see Yifan who’s smiling. “You can go now. Thank you for sending me off.” Suho pinks again. He can’t help it. Blame his brain for telling him to check out the latter’s photoshoots yesterday night. Yifan is just too attractive, whether in real life or not. “Um, yo-you’re welcome,” He almost trips on his feet once he enters inside. He sighs as he manages not to embarrass himself.

 

After finishing the delicious drink, Yifan throws it to the nearest bin and crosses the road to get the other side. When he enters the library, he frowns as he doesn’t understand,  _ **Why are there so many people in the afternoon?**_ He can’t even spot Junmyeon at the counter. He ignores the flirty looks sent by some of the people there as he walks deeper inside. He takes the stairs to the second floor.

 

Yifan smiles when he finds a certain short male at the second last row of the tall bookshelves. The shorter male doesn’t notice his presence because his back is facing Yifan, trying to reach one of the books from the top shelf. Yifan feels like he’s seeing a cat where its jumping to get its toy. Slowly, he heads to the male without any sound before standing behind him, “Don’t you think you should ask someone’s help?” 

 

Junmyeon freezes as he hears the familiar deep voice. He then feels a source a warmth on his back. “Which one do you want?” He turns his head to the right side and he gulps when he sees a smiling Yifan. He swiftly turns away, realizing the male looks _so good_ today, before pointing at a certain book, “Th-That one.” Junmyeon almost slips out a gasp when he feels a warm sturdy chest is pressed up against his back, heart beating wildly in his chest.

 

He prays mentally nothing will happen to him with his lips pursed, eyes closed shut. “Hey.” He opens his eyes once he notices the book is on his head. Junmyeon takes the book before staring at the smiling Yifan, “Um, hi. You’re kind of late? There are lots of students I need to tend to right now. Wait there,” He motions with his head (he has a handful of books), pointing at the table which at the very end of the library where there’s a small square-shaped white table by the huge window, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Junmyeon leaves him without hearing Yifan’s reply. Yifan misses the crimson on the shorter male’s cheeks as he brings his feet to the place where Junmyeon has told him to wait, face sad. He just got here and his appointment is postponed. Kind of. He never know that these times are rush hours in the library. Yifan wastes his time by choosing the latest fashion designs sent by famous designers.

 

He shouldn’t do that actually, his butler has warned him to take his one month holiday seriously, but Yifan is too bored (for waiting for five minutes)so he can’t help it. Even though he had his coffee, Yifan falls asleep on the table a few minutes after because of the soft music playing in the library. “Yifan?” Junmyeon, who’s hugging a file where the worksheets are in it, calls out the slumped male on the table.

 

He can’t believe Yifan is sleeping in the library!

 

Frowning, he sits across towards the sleeping male grumpily. “Excuse me? Mr Wu Yifan?” He pokes on the taller male’s right shoulder which is pressed against the wall. Whenever Junmyeon spots students or mostly non-student people who sleeps in the library, he will wake up the person and he will either scold them, or even encourage them to do their best. As for Yifan, he’s definitely going to scold him.

 

“Earth to Wu Yifan. Wake up,” Junmyeon taps on one of the latter’s hands which appears to be so large compared to his. He instantly thinks of how warm it would be if he gets to hold Yifan’s hand. Blinking at the sudden thought, he brushes it off quickly before continuing to wake the male. The moment Yifan raises his head unhurriedly, Junmyeon’s face warms up. Yifan’s eyes looks so sleepy and so hazy, making his insides to feel warm.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Junmyeon gulps as Yifan’s voice sounds _so husky_  and _so hot_ ― ”I didn’t sleep well yesterday and I woke up late today…” He sees Yifan taking out his thick-framed glasses and rubs his face with his palm, as if trying to get rid of the sleepiness. “Oh, um,” Junmyeon forgets to scold the latter, “It’s alright… You don’t have to be sorry.” The sleepy smile he gets from Yifan makes his face to warm up.

 

**_Why is he so attractive?_ **

 

Junmyeon tries his best not to groan as he brings his sight to elsewhere, “Um, do you want to start? You can sleep more if you want to.” If anyone else hears this coming from Junmyeon, their jaws must be on the floor because Junmyeon _never_ lets anyone to sleep or to sleep  _more_  in the library. “Nah. It’s okay. I’m good. Let’s start,” Yifan says as he takes one of the papers which is displayed on the table.

 

He actually hasn’t get any sleep yesterday night because of the twins. Of course he isn’t going to tell Junmyeon about that. “Wait. You came here empty-handed?” Junmyeon’s question causes him to blink. What does he mean by empty-handed? “Where’s your book? You don’t have anything to jot down important notes…” Yifan almost has a heart attack when Junmyeon thrusts his lower lip, lips forming a pout.

 

“I, uh, I-I’m sorry,” Yifan is so flustered by the pout until he has to look away. “It’s okay. Here. Use this.” Yifan sees the shorter male placing a pocket-sized notebook which has lots of cute cats on the white cover. “Cats?” He questions as he stares at it. “Aren’t they cute? I used to love puppies when I was a kid but as I grew up, cats took my attention,” Junmyeon explains enthusiatically. 

 

“They’re… Cute. They’re really cute.”

 

“I know, right? Suho _loves_ bunnies. When we were kids, he adopted lots of them and raised them all alone at our mansion’s backyard. Everywhere he goes, the bunnies will follow him!”

 

Yifan smiles as he listens Junmyeon who’s excitingly telling him their childhood stories. “I adopted kittens too and raised them too. But, too bad… Our father… Sold all of them…” Yifan stops smiling. “You okay?” He asks, ducking his head down to Junmyeon. “Ah. Sorry! I talked too much, didn’t I?” Junmyeon scratches the back of his head with an awkward smile. Yifan forces out a smile too.

 

“So, let’s start with pronouns.”

 

Yifan sees him taking out something from his sling bag. It’s Junmyeon’s reading glasses. He has to admit that it suits Junmyeon a lot. He looks really good in it. “Can you read this?” Yifan comes back to his senses and sees Junmyeon pointing at something. He leans in closer, “Watas…hi?” Junmyeon giggles and Yifan almost kisses him on the spot. He has to remain calm, yet it’s  _so hard_.

 

“It’s  _watashi_. Try pronouncing it again.”

 

Embarrassed, Yifan tries again, “ _Watashi_.” He earns an eye-smile this time. Yifan once again controls himself,  ** _Damn it. He’s so adorable._**  “Good! Okay, listen.  _Watashi_  means I or me.” Yifan nods, mentally repeating the word. “You’re not going to give me this paper?” Yifan almost whines. “No. In that case, it’s no use for me to teach you. You can learn it by yourself.” Yifan almost panics, “No, uh, it’s okay. I’ll write it down. Give me a sec.” 

 

He fishes out a pen from his pocket and writes it down, glancing at the paper occasionally. “Try saying this one,” Junmyeon points at the word below the previous one. “An… ata.” Junmyeon giggles again and Yifan has to calm himself down. “It’s  _anata_. It means you. Write it down, okay?” Yifan feels like blushing. It feels like Junmyeon is a real teacher. His teacher, and he’s the student. After writing it down, they continue with the others. 

 

It takes almost an hour for Yifan just to master the pronouns. Junmyeon has been so patient with him and he has never even got mad at him. “You have to memorize these and tell me tomorrow, okay?” Junmyeon can be definitely a teacher. Even his voice is suitable for being one. “You can learn how to create words later. For now, you need to know the basics first.” Yifan nods like a student, “I’m sorry if I’m took your time too much.”

 

Junmyeon waves in front him absentmindedly, “It’s okay. I like teaching others of what I like. No bother.” He then sends a bright smile. Yifan, trying not to melt by the eye-smile, smiles back. He then notices there are not a lot of people here on the second floor. “Can I know why there aren’t many people here?” He hears a heavy sigh from the pouty Junmyeon. Yifan gulps. How old is Junmyeon?

 

“Some of them are so lazy to come upstairs. You can only see hardworking students coming up here. Most of all, they will ask me to take the book for them. Like just now.”

 

Yifan remembers. It seems like Junmyeon is thinking the same thing of what he’s thinking right now. His pink cheeks are the evidence. “Um, I want to thank you. For just now,” Junmyeon is looking down to his lap. A smile spreads across Yifan’s lips. Junmyeon is such a shy person yet animated sometimes. He likes him. “I’ll be going now. Send my regards to Suho.” Junmyeon peers up when the male has stood up from his seat.

 

He stands up too hastily, “I’ll send you off.” Both heads down towards the exit. “Don’t forget to memorize,” Junmyeon reminds him once again. “I will, my teacher.” He blinks rapidly,  ** _My teacher?_**  “Go inside. It’s cold. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Junmyeon almost hits his face against the door after Yifan is gone from his sight. His face warms up in embarrassment.

 

“Is that your boyfriend, hyung?”

 

Junmyeon knows his face isn’t warming up because of the embarrassment right now when he hears the voice behind him. “He’s not. He’s a friend of mine,” Junmyeon answers when he’s at the counter beside his friend. Kyungsoo raises a brow towards him, curious, “I have a feeling that it’ll change.” He then leaves him alone as he heads upstairs. Junmyeon pouts, “Hopefully…”

 

///

 

When the twins are back at home after dinner, Suho can’t sleep that night. “How did it go?” Suho asks after they have climbed on the same bed, voice sleepy yet his freaking brain isn’t letting him to sleep. “Mwhat…” He hears Junmyeon who mumbles against his neck, his left arm getting hugged tighter by his twin. Suho patiently questions again, “How did the lesson go? Did you get mad at him?”

 

Instantly, Junmyeon stares at him with sleepy eyes, “I didn’t. He was so funny until I can’t get mad at him.” Suho hears a giggle after that. He slowly frowns, “Was it fun… ?” He can’t help but to ask because his twin’s voice sounds so happy. “Hm… It was… What do you feel when you teach someone something that you like?” Suho hums, not wanting to answer. He already knows the answer.

 

He’s just curious that is Junmyeon happy because of teaching Yifan, or does he likes Yifan? “He talked to me earlier,” Suho turns to his left side to face his twin. Junmyeon’s sleepy eyes goes wide, “Really? Did he meet you?” Junmyeon’s voice sounds so excited until Suho can’t help but to tell everything what has happened earlier in the morning. “I see… He’s such a good guy.” Suho hides his face into Junmyeon’s neck, blushing, “He really is…”

 

Suho feels Junmyeon’s arms around his waist and he sighs in content, preparing to sleep— “Do you like Yifan, Suho?” Never has he thought that his twin will ask that kind of question to him so suddenly. “I don’t know… I might but… I don’t know,” Suho anticipates for his brother’s reactions but he doesn’t get any. “I see. Good night, bunny.” Suho whines at the name and hears an instant giggle from Junmyeon.

 

After a few minutes of silence, he hears his twin who’s snoring softly. Is it okay for him to like Yifan? He doesn’t even know whether he really likes him or not. He doesn’t want to be attracted only by his looks. He wants to know more about Yifan even though he already has. He just wants to… Spend more time with Yifan. He wants to experience the feeling of liking someone. He knows that Yifan is the right guy. He’s just so scared of the fact that what if…

 

Junmyeon likes Yifan too?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yifan looked like this in this chapter   
>    
>  ©: kobox


	5. 005

 

Suho struggles to smile as soon as he sees Yifan again, earlier this time. It’s almost ten in the morning, the rush hours have ended. Yifan still has his black fashion on, except that he isn’t wearing the thick-framed glasses and the black dress shirt. The latter has a black polo shirt on which, still, shows off his fit yet slim figure. Suho blinks up to him once he’s at the register. “Iced americano, please?” Yifan smiles. Suho almost falls.

 

He presses in the number for an Americano before waiting for the order to arrive. “Do you like black?” Suho asks as he peers up to the man. “You mean, the coffee?” Suho shakes his head before looking away, “The color. Do you like that color?” His straightforwardness is coming out again. Suho mentally curses himself. Yifan must think that he’s a weirdo for asking something like that out of the blue―

 

“Not really actually. I like green. I think black seems to like me. What do you think?”

 

Suho _laughs_ at that. Yifan thinks it sounds beautiful. “I, um, yeah. I-It looks good on you. Black looks good on you.” Yifan smiles at this. Suho isn’t having his eyes on him, which means that he’s embarrassed, or maybe just shy. “Oh! It’s you again. Good morning!” Yifan tears his gaze over to another blonde-haired barista and quickly takes notice of his changed behavoir. 

 

“Morning,” Yifan sends a knowing smile towards him. Luhan then pushes Suho out of the counter. “But hyung―” “Just go. It’s finally nice to see you to have a friend other than me.” Suho blushes at that which Yifan doesn’t take notice. Luhan then leaves them both to the kitchen to change his apron. “Um, hi,” Suho greets nervously. Yifan doesn’t say anything else as he guides them to the table from yesterday.

 

Nobody is there, thankfully. “Aren’t you going to meet Junmyeon?” Suho asks as soon as they sit. He doesn’t comprehend Yifan’s expression and so he stares as he waits. “Am I bothering you?” Suho brings both of his hands in front of his torso as he waves absently, “No, no, I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry. It’s just… I thought you don’t want to see me again,” He then peers down to his thighs, playing with the pocket of his barista apron.

 

“Haven’t I told you before?”

 

Suho’s heart is doing its thing again, beating so fast as he watches the smiling Yifan. “I want to get to know  _both_  of you,” Yifan leans close towards him on the table. Suho swiftly brings his gaze to elsewhere, cheeks heating up by the close proximity. “Don’t exclude yourself, okay?” Suho reddens even more when Yifan holds onto his face so gently, making him to face him. He feels like a girl, blushing out of control.

 

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

 

Suho releases a whine which he has been holding back. It surprises Yifan and the male abruptly pulls away his fingers from Suho’s face, “I’m sorry―” “No. I’m sorry,” Suho stays silent after that. The man in front of him is quiet too. “Suho.” He lifts his vision upwards and spots a worried-looking Yifan. “I’m really sorry to ask this but… Have you been harassed before?” Suho tears up at the question.

 

“Did you report it?”

 

Suho shakes his head. How can he report Junmyeon’s ex-boyfriend(s)? They might do something to his twin if he did so. “Is it recent―” “It’s during school and uni years,” Suho slumps further into the chair. “I’m sorry. I wish I’ve met you sooner.” Suho blinks before he stares at Yifan in cnfusion. Yifan realizes what he has just said, “Uh, how did it stop?” Suho blinks before looks away, “It stopped when Junmyeon stopped having boyfriends.”

 

Yifan doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t wish to ponder it either. Suho seem to be crying again and he doesn’t want that. “So you haven’t had any special someone before?” He tries to divert his attention. Yifan earns a few shakes of head. So that means only Junmyeon has been in a relationship. Relationship _s_. He remembers Suho’s word where he said  _‘boyfriends’_.

 

“I’m sorry, Suho. I just… You’re so fragile until I can’t help but to ask things so spontaneously. I’m really sorry,” He leans close again, elbows on the table after finishing his black coffee. “I-It’s okay. I’m okay. I haven’t really tell this to anyone because it’s too personal…” He sees Suho who wipes the unshed tears. The next thing blows Yifan away. Suho smiles so brightly at him until he thinks it can lit up the whole world.

 

He finally snaps into reality before awkwardly holding his empty coffee cup. “You know,” He purposely lifts the cup to his lips which has nothing in it, “You look good when you smile,” He peeks at the corner of his eyes as he pretends to read the cute sticky notes on the brown-colored wall. Yifan smiles into the cup when he sees pink appearing on his cheeks when he takes a glance on the blonde.

 

“Um, you’ve been drinking that for more than a minute now.”

 

Yifan coughs in embarrassment, stomping his right fist on his torso for multiple times. He then feels soft pats on his back and peers up to his left side to see a worried-looking Suho. “Are you okay?” He observes the younger twin, spotting the pink on his cheeks again. Yifan smiles. He likes him. “I’m alright, I’m alright,” Yifan stands up in an instant before he can do something like  _kissing_  Suho right on his lips.

 

“You should get going, right?”

 

Yifan swears he isn’t imagining things once he senses Suho’s sad tone. “I’ll come again tomorrow,” He can’t help but to pat on his head, earning another blush. “Um, I-I’ll send you off,” Suho walks away instantly to the exit. Yifan wants to break his shyness. He needs time to get to know the younger twin. Suho needs happiness. Yifan is willing to give it to him. He needs to win his trust first.

 

Once he’s in front of the coffee shop, he bids goodbye to the sad-looking Suho who tries his best to smile at him. “So cute,” He mutters before getting to the opposite side of the road safely. Yifan glances at his wristwatch, it’s going to be ten forty-five, before he walks into the library. “You’re early today,” Junmyeon greets him at the counter with a big smile. Yifan mirrors his expression, “Never want to repeat the same mistake twice. Let’s go?”

 

Junmyeon motions him to go up first. Yifan stops at the stairs, deciding to wait for him. After they’re seated, Junmyeon questions him about yesterday’s basic Japanese. Yifan doesn’t forget to bring the cute cat-patterned notebook. “Good job! I’m so proud.” Yifan smiles sheepishly. “You came so early today. So let’s learn about the greetings, okay?” He nods, preparing himself with his pen after Junmyeon shows him another piece of worksheet.

 

“This will be kind of hard for you but don’t worry. We have a lot of time today,” Junmyeon smiles, eager to teach Yifan. “Ah. I only know this.  _Sayonara_  means goodbye, right?” Junmyeon giggles, nodding cutely, “Correct. Let’s start from the top, okay?” An hour goes by without their notice. Yifan is almost done for the greetings by then. Junmyeon can’t stop smiling on how good the latter’s voice sounds in Japanese.

 

He also can’t help but to notice that Yifan is leaning closer and close to him, their heads almost bumping whenever he explains certain Japanese words. He caught Yifan staring at him for three or four times, but he doesn’t say anything about it. He kind of likes Yifan’s company. Suddenly, he remembers his question for Suho yesterday. “Junmyeon?” He brings his sight upwards only to blink on how extremely close their faces are.

 

“Oh,” He backs away from Yifan as he looks down on the scribbled papers, “Um, I’m sorry. What were you asking?” Junmyeon pretends that he doesn’t notice Yifan was staring down on his lips just now. “This one. How do you say this again?” Junmyeon explains the word to him patiently. After that, it’s an awkward silence for the both of them. Junmyeon decides to break it off, “So… Will you come again tomorrow?”

 

Yifan stares at him at first, face blank, before he nods, looking back at his notebook. Just before he wants to ask something again, Yifan’s phone vibrates on the table. The taller male sends him an apologetic gaze since there’s a big sign of ‘No phones’ ight on the wall next to them. Junmyeon only smiles in reply, signaling him to take the call. He busies himself with his own phone to check whether Suho has sent a message.

 

There’s none. He sighs. He misses his twin already. “I’m sorry. It’s my butler.” Junmyeon nods in understanding, not questioning him anything. “I have to go actually…” Junmyeon brings his eyes upwards to Yifan and sees how sorry his face is. “Oh. It’s okay,” He answers awkwardly before cleaning up the table. Yifan helps him too. “You don’t have to. Your butler must be waiting for you,” He tries to usher him away.

 

But Yifan suddenly walks closer towards him. “Ah, I forgot to do something actually,” Junmyeon looks down at the table before taking the stacked papers into his chest, “See you tomorrow.” He smiles shortly before quickly walking away from him and is really glad that Yifan doesn’t stop him. The tall figure only examines at the fading back of the smaller male sadly.

 

///

 

Junmyeon can’t sleep. Suho is already sleeping beside him, snoring softly. He can’t believe that Yifan tried to kiss him, twice, and what did he do? He just ran away. It’s not that he’s scared of Yifan. He’s reminded of Suho’s answer when he asked his twin that question yesterday. Suho’s voice sounded so small and so shy. Junmyeon pouts at his sleeping twin,  ** _Will you tell me if you really, really like him?_  **

 

He pushes Suho’s blonde bangs to the back gently before brushing the soft locks on the back of his head. Junmyeon knows that if Suho likes someone, he will take his time to study the person’s personality to check whether the person is the right guy. That’s the reason why his twin hasn’t had any boyfriends before, while him? Junmyeon chuckles. He was so careless back then.

 

His third and last (ex) boyfriend almost did something to Suho which almost made him to  _die_. Junmyeon hugs his twin tightly, tucking his head under his chin safely. He doesn’t want to remember it. He’s so thankful that his ex didn’t manage to take Suho’s virginity. Ever since that incident, Junmyeon rejected every proposal from guys who wanted him to be their boyfriends. 

 

 _ **I was such an idiot back then** , _Junmyeon scolds himself inwardly. He doesn’t want to make Suho to be hurt again. He wants Suho to be happy. He likes how his twin turned into a shy person when he talked about Yifan earlier, telling him that Yifan met him again today. Junmyeon sighs into Suho’s hair, holding him tightly. He keeps on praying for the both of them to be happy until he falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A certain tall guy is having trouble to sleep too. Yifan can’t sleep. He can’t stop thinking about the twins. Not when the company suddenly told him that they needed him. For one week. He sighs tiredly, **_So much for a one month holiday_.**  He can’t even enjoy even when he’s on leave. It’s his passion, though. Taking over his father’s company at such young age, it isn’t an easy task.

 

His parents have high hopes in him to take over the company alone by himself. They don’t care what his status is, they just warned him not to do anything illegal which may bring harm to his family and the company’s name. He’s feeling kind of dejected after Junmyeon somewhat ran away from him earlier. Yifan sighs once again as he flips over on his back on his big bed. 

 

**_I like both of them…_ **

 

**_I seriously can't choose who to like…_ **

 

**_Is it wrong for me to like both of them?_ **

 

Yifan covers his face with his hands as he sighs for the umpteenth time,  ** _We just met for three days._**  The attraction from the twins is so strong. He stares blankly up to the ceiling as he have his arms tangled above his head, **_How can I say that I like both of them?_** _ **They will think that I’m a freak** ,_ He then groans out loud. Yifan have always wanted to love someone.

 

Yifan always wanted to give his full attention on someone and wants the same thing back for them. He never has any intimate moments with his previous partners. It was all short-term. He never has any girlfriends or boyfriends after he has taken over the company three years ago after graduating. He’s too busy to have time for himself but now, he wants to have someone in his life.

 

Maybe two persons can lit up his dull life.

 


	6. 006

 

The next morning, Junmyeon is met with an elderly male who’s clad in a costly tux. He’s standing in front of the library’s entrance as if the male has been waiting for him. “Good morning. Are you Mr Kim?” Junmyeon eyes him suspiciously,  ** _How did he know?_** “Yes… I am. Can I help you, sir?” The elder male shots him a polite smile before handing him a card while bowing a little.

 

Junmyeon becomes flustered before urging the male to stand straight. “Master Wu would like to express his apology by giving you his number. He won’t be around for one week.” Junmyeon nods in understanding, face showing no emotion. “Thank you,” He says as he scans the shiny black card. Just when he wants to ask the reason, the elder male isn’t in front of him anymore.  

 

“That was fast,” He mutters as he looks around for the elder male. Junmyeon then spots a suspicious-looking limousine, where the windows are greatly tinted until he can’t see trough them, moving away from his sight. He frowns,  ** _Yifan must be inside there._** He stares at the luxurious sedan until it’s out of sight. Junmyeon’s phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket. He immediately takes it out and sees a message from his twin.

 

_Yifan’s butler came to see you?_

 

He replies a quick yes. Junmyeon unlocks the door and switches on the lights and air-conditioners before feeling his phone buzzing again. _He came to see me too. Why Yifan himself didn’t show up?_  Junmyeon doesn’t have the courage to tell him the truth. He sits on the chair before pondering how to reply. He then decides, _I don’t know either. He must be busy._

 

He feels bad lying to Suho but he must do this. For the sake of his twin. He wants someone to take care of Suho and Yifan is the best person from his point of view. It’s not that Junmyeon wants to give his twin brother to someone else just _like that_ , it’s just… He feels so useless of being a brother for him. Junmyeon always his twin that he isn’t a hopeless person.

 

Right now, he feels like Suho needs someone else than him. Someone better. Junmyeon doesn’t get any replies after that and he thinks that maybe the peak hours has started. Putting on his reading glasses, Junmyeon continues on his favorite trilogy as he puts away the Japanese worksheets beside him. It takes a few minutes for him to read as he can’t stop thinking about Yifan and Suho.

 

+++

 

“You’re distracted lately,” Junmyeon says suddenly as he brings in the Chinese takeouts to their small kitchen aisle. “Huh?” His twin snaps out from his daze and stares at him. Junmyeon sighs, “What is it?” He takes his seat on the barstool beside Suho’s right side and he opens the box for him. “It’s been three days…” It’s been three days and none of them has called or texted Yifan. Yifan hasn’t either.

 

Suho doesn’t want to do those, said that he was nervous while Junmyeon has no reason. He just doesn’t want to either. “Do you miss him?” He asks and glances at Suho from the corner of his eyes to see his reactions as he pops the chopsticks for Suho. “I’m _not_ missing him.” He hears Suho’s grunt before he eagerly slurps the noodles. Junmyeon giggles, “Right. Is that why you’re distracted? Because you’ve been missing him?”

 

Suho whines, elbowing his twin’s ribs not so hard. “Stop it,” He glares at him when he sees Junmyeon’s shit-eating grin, “I’m trying to eat here in peace.” He sighs in relief when Junmyeon actually stops with his tease. Suho then finishes up the noodles quickly and doesn’t move. He waits for Junmyeon. He stares at his twin suddenly, remembering the teases earlier.

 

**_Is he really okay knowing that I have a crush on Yifan?_ **

 

Suho has admitted to his twin that he has a little crush on the tall guy the moment they went home together on the day when Yifan’s butler has given them his number. “What are you staring at, hm?” Flustered, Suho promptly peers down to his hands, “I-I wasn’t staring at you,” He stutters. “Oh really?~” Junmyeon teases. “Junmyeon―” “I look handsome as you are, right?” Suho snorts, “Of course you are. We’re twins.”

 

“Hm~”

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Come on. Let’s sleep.”

 

“What?! We just ate!”

 

“I’ll sleep first, then. Good night~”

 

Suho feels a kiss on his right cheek. He blushes by the cheesy affection. Just when he’s about to push him away, Junmyeon has already ran away to throw the boxes. Suho then sees his twin’s back which is heading to their shared room. He sighs as he hides his face into his arms. Suho wishes that he can read his twin brother’s mind. Something is telling him that Junmyeon isn’t well. He can also sense that his twin is hiding something.

 

Junmyeon flops on his tummy on the soft bed with a loud huff. He purposely went to bed early because… He wants to cry. He’s such in a dilemma ever since the day Suho confessed that he has a crush on Yifan. A part of him is happy but a part of him is… He doesn’t know how to describe it either. He knows Suho will come to bed late so he cries quietly until he falls asleep.

 

+++

 

It’s been more than one week where Yifan hasn’t showed up. Junmyeon misses him. He misses Yifan’s company. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling like this towards a… **_He isn’t a stranger, right? We’re friends. Yeah. Friends..._** Maybe Yifan has some sort of supportive vibe around him which makes Junmyeon want to rant out everything to the latter. Just like that day when they first met.

 

He just casually began to ramble about his and Suho’s past, but not too deep. Just about their family and their father. He sits on the chair quietly, staring at the entrance of the library with a blank expression. The Japanese worksheets are untouched ever since he placed it there. It’s still early in the morning. There are only a few people in the library. Bored, he swivels the chair and counts them.

 

 ** _One, two, four, six… Six people. Wow. It’s a record,_** He muses. Usually there will be only two or only three people in the mornings. Junmyeon rests his right elbow on the armrest, resting his chin on top of his knuckles as he observes the people. Some have earphones on, while some don’t. No one is sleeping, thankfully. Junmyeon smiles a little. He remembers how he woke Yifan up from his sleep that day.

 

His cheeks warms up when he remembers how hazy Yifan’s eyes were that day. “Junmyeon?” He blinks,  ** _Is that_** ― “Oh. Hi, hyung,” He stands up before bowing a little at Minseok. “Hey, no bowing. I’m just a year older than you, silly,” Minseok states with a light chuckle. Junmyeon grins sheepishly. “What brings you here, hyung?” Junmyeon asks politely as he can.

 

“Want to find peace.”

 

Junmyeon somehow remembers the sentence, but he brushes it off as he smiles, “Enjoy, hyung. I don’t have to write your name, right?” Minseok chuckles again as he nods affirmative before he parts his way inside to the library. Junmyeon then sits back on the chair, sighing. He wonders what Suho is doing right now. Well, he probably must be busy taking customers’ orders.

 

A few hours passes just like that. Junmyeon doesn’t understand why he feels _so bored_. He has never felt like this before. He doesn’t feel like reading his favourite book. He doesn’t feel like doing anything. Just out of the blue, he feels _so lazy._  Junmyeon has never been lazy before. He tangles his arms on the counter before burying his face into his arms, groaning silently.

 

He has set the air-conditioner to a higher temperature because it’s already cold. He’s already feeling sleepy now. It’s going to be noon in an hour and soon, Junmyeon dozes off. “…myeon?” He whines as he buries his face deeper into his face. “…unmyeon?” Junmyeon groans into his arms before looking up as he’s about to curse this person when his name gets called again―

 

Not until the person in front of him is Yifan.

 

“Oh, Yifan,” Junmyeon straightens up and is suddenly self-conscious on how he looks like right now, unconsciously fixing his hair as he forces out a smile, “Hi.” Yifan’s eyes seems to be so swollen and so tired but Junmyeon doesn’t comment anything about it. “Are you free?” Junmyeon checks the time, only ten minutes have passed. He informs another librarian that he will be out for half an hour.

 

“I actually want to continue learning Japanese with you,” Yifan suddenly tells him. Junmyeon blinks rapidly, “Oh, um, sure. I still have the papers here. Let’s go.” He doesn’t wait for Yifan. Yifan rubs his face as he controls his racing heart. The company has given him more than a month holiday since they broke the one-week promise. He has been into nonstop meetings and errands. Day and night. Up and down in the country.

 

Yifan terribly misses the twins. He only got to see Junmyeon in front of the library that day when his butler has given the younger male his business card. He didn’t get to see Suho that day because of the people which were a lot in the shop. He doesn’t get to see Suho today either because of the crowded people even though it isn’t rush hour. Right now, he knows that Junmyeon is still awkward with him. Yifan wants to break it.

 

He spots a familiar person’s back facing him who’s already seated at the usual table beside the wall once he’s up on the second floor. Yifan scans around the area with a single glance and spots no one other than the both of them. They’re alone again. Yifan brings down the sleeves his emerald sweater, it’s colder here. “Do you have anything else related other than beginners?” Yifan asks as he sits down.

 

Junmyeon doesn’t answer but he sees the male searching through the papers in his hold. Yifan spots a few papers which aren’t in Junmyeon’s hold, so he takes those to read it. “Wait, Yifan, that― I printed those by mistake. You don’t―” “This is what I really want,” Yifan states as he stares at the romantic Japanese phrases on the first paper. “Really?” Yifan nods, “I’ve been studying a little by myself.” Yifan isn’t lying. He really did.

 

“You know,” The taller male glances up to Junmyeon whose cheeks are a little pink, “I’ve been learning how to pronounce some phrases. Do you want to hear it?” Junmyeon nods, tearing his gaze away from him as he acts busy with the papers. He doesn’t realize the fact that Yifan has leaned a little closer to him, their knees almost brushing. “ _What would I do without you?_ ” Junmyeon gulps. His heart is racing unnecessarily.

 

“Is my pronunciation good?”

 

Junmyeon nods without looking at the taller male. Yifan’s voice is suddenly low and it’s making his insides to flip― “ _Do you like me?_ ” Junmyeon stands up from the chair, pushing his reading glasses up to the bridge of his nose, “I-I need to get something,” He then briskly walks away without hearing Yifan’s reply. Junmyeon doesn’t know where he’s going. He only knows that he’s in the language section.

 

The last bookshelf on the second floor. His heart is beating ridiculously fast until he feels like panting. Yifan has just indirectly asked him whether he likes him or not. Junmyeon knows that he can’t say yes. Or else he will hurt Suho. Junmyeon wants to cry. He seriously likes Yifan but he can’t say it to Yifan because Suho will be hurt and he definitely doesn’t want that.

 

There comes his dilemma again. **_Not now_** , He quietly sniffles, **_Please_** ― “Junmyeon?” Said male gasps out loud before turning away from the deep voice, facing the books as he acts like finding something. “Junmyeon. Hey.” He can hear soft footsteps against the wooden floor which are coming closer towards his way. Junmyeon’s heartbeat increases. He badly wants to escape from this situation. 

 

“ _Do you mind if I fall in love with you?_ ” 

 

Junmyeon holds back a whimper. He heads closer to the edge of the bookshelf but he can’t anymore because there’s a wall. He’s cornered by Yifan right now. **_Oh God―_** Junmyeon shuts his eyes close as he feels long arms sliding from his sides before he gets backhugged tightly by the latter. He can feel Yifan’s heart beating fast, matching speed with his.

 

“ _You’re so cute and perfect for me.”_

 

Junmyeon whimpers as he weakly tries to peel off Yifan’s arms around him, tears welling up in his eyes as he does that. He shouldn’t let Yifan to do this to him. Junmyeon totally stops moving when the arms tightens around him The tears finally sheds before it falls to the floor. “Yifan…” Junmyeon’s voice cracks but he doesn’t even care. He likes this feeling but oh how wrong it feels.

 

Yifan’s heart doesn’t slow down with its rapid beats as he turns Junmyeon around slowly. He feels something tightening in his chest as he sees the trails of tears on the shorter male’s face. Junmyeon isn’t looking at him. He cups Junmyeon’s face and awes on how soft the skin feels against his palm before he gently brushes the tears away with his thumbs.

 

Yifan leans down and presses his forehead against his, feeling Junmyeon flinching but not moving away. He holds Junmyeon’s wrists in a gentle matter, thumbs caressing against the male’s pulse as he stares at Junmyeon’s shivering pink lips, “ _Please stay by my side…_ ” Yifan notices how desperate his voice sounds, but it doesn’t really matter. Junmyeon gives no response, yet tears fall from his eyes effortlessly.

 

Yifan leans down, closing his eyes, but soon opens them back when he feels small fists on his chest, not pushing him away but holding him back. He leans down again― “Yifan… Please… I… I-I can’t…” He hears Junmyeon’s sob as the male pleads weakly. Yifan takes his wrists before pinning them on the wall slowly, not wanting Junmyeon to panic. He leans down again, thumbs caressing Junmyeon’s skin as he searches for his eyes.

 

“Why?”

 

Yifan lifts his head and witnesses Junmyeon flinching. “Yi-Yifan― I can’t― Suho― Suho likes…” Junmyeon’s voice gets swallowed up as he feels Yifan’s lips pressing on his. Junmyeon doesn’t react. Yifan is kissing him and he doesn’t move. More tears fall. Junmyeon’s instincts controls over as he replies. His first kiss is Yifan. It’s true that he had boyfriend(s) before, but they never kissed him. Not even a peck.

 

Yifan’s kiss is soft and slow and he _loves it already_. Junmyeon whines when the kiss suddenly deepens as Yifan kisses him open-mouthly. His wrists are still on the either side of his head and that’s when he’s back to reality. Junmyeon breaks their kiss as moves his face away from the latter. “Yi…” The next syllable gets stuck in his throat as soon as he sees the taller male’s eyes. It’s filled with much untold emotions.

 

Yifan frees his wrists with a sad smile. Junmyeon knows he’s totally out of his mind as he throws his arms around the taller guy’s neck before kissing him despite not knowing how to kiss. He unknowingly hums when Yifan retaliates with much tenderness with his long arms around him. Junmyeon can feel the flutters in his stomach. Slowly, he gets pressed against the wall and Yifan begins to intensify their kiss as he tilts his head and―

 

**_Suho._ **

 

Junmyeon gasps as he parts away, breaking their kiss once again as soon as Suho’s name is mentioned in his head. He withdraws his arms but his hands are caught by Yifan’s. “Junmyeon?” Yifan’s voice sounds so sad.  _ **No. Don’t do this to me,**_  Junmyeon’s eyes begins to water again. He can’t believe that he has just kissed his twin’s crush!

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Junmyeon tries to peel his hands away from the latter’s tight grip but it’s in vain when Yifan pulls him close to his chest. “Yifan, please.” His face is lifted gently but Junmyeon swiftly swats the other male’s hand from his face before pushing Yifan with his palms on the latter’s chest, “Let me go.” Junmyeon doesn’t want to see him again. He can’t believe he actually kissed Yifan―

 

“Why, Junmyeon? Do you not like me? Why did you kiss me, then?”

 

Junmyeon whimpers as he ducks his head down, still pushing the male, hoping that the arms around him will go away,  ** _I like you but I can’t like you._** “Please, Yi-Yifan,” He stutters, “Just go,” He says bravely and firmly, “Just go. This was a mistake.” Tears fall from his eyes as he says that. “Junmyeon―” “Go away. _Please,_ ” He sniffles as the long arms around his waist are slowly moving before there’s nothing. 

 

Yifan holds his hands which is on his chest. Junmyeon feels plush lips on both of his knuckles. He sniffles as more tears are falling. He still have his head ducked down. “Junmyeon, I like you.” Junmyeon lets out a sob before he covers his face with his palms abruptly. “Just go,” His words are muffled against his palms. Junmyeon’s back is pressed against the wall as he moves away when he feels Yifan is coming closer.

 

“Just go away!”

 

The muffled shout of his makes Yifan to flinch involuntarily. Junmyeon regrets it, but doesn’t regret it as soon as he hears footsteps fading away. His back is glued to the wall as he slumps to the floor, sobbing and crying hard in silence. “I-I’m s-so-sorry…” Junmyeon hiccups and sobs as he sits there, feeling terribly bad and guilty at the same time. Bad because he shooed Yifan away. Guilty because he kissed Suho’s crush.

 

Meanwhile, Yifan sits in his car in silence, forehead pressed on the steering wheel. The feeling of Junmyeon’s lips are lingering on his own. It felt so right on his. He doesn’t understand why Junmyeon told him to go away. He doesn’t know why Junmyeon told him to go away. He totally has no idea. Frustrated, he starts the car before driving off with speed, totally forgetting to visit Suho. 

 


	7. 007

 

Suho knows something has happened. His twin will never have a high fever for no specific reason. Yes, Junmyeon did get drench under the rain and has gotten a fever because of that before but this time, it’s been almost four days already. Junmyeon is naturally a weak person, means that he gets sick easily. This time, Suho fears something will happen to his sick twin.

 

He even took a day off on Monday and today to take care of Junmyeon. He never saw Yifan these past week. Suho wonders if Yifan is the cause. It can’t be, right? “Suho… Water…” He instantly takes the glass and pours warm water in it before carefully making his twin to drink it. Even Junmyeon’s voice is so hoarse. It can’t just be the rain, right? 

 

Tuesday. Four days have passed ever since he met Yifan. Junmyeon feels like shit. The headache has totally taken over his body and has developed into high fever. He needs support if he wants to go to the bathroom. Food is being taken care by Suho. His younger twin is really good at making porridge. He can’t taste anything but he doesn’t say no to anything. He feels _so weak_.

 

These past four days, he’s been doing nothing but lying on the bed with his twin beside him. Last Friday was raining heavily. He didn’t have an umbrella with him, but Suho did. Stubborn, he crossed the road under the downpour without a cover to get to Suho. He sure got an earful from his younger twin but he assured Suho that he was alright. Not until night came on the same day.

 

Friday night, his head was throbbing. He didn’t tell to Suho that Yifan came to see him. He kept everything to himself. Junmyeon cried so hard in frustration until his twin woke up from his slumber. Suho was shocked after feeling his forehead. The blonde kept pestering him to go to the hospital, but Junmyeon begged him not to because he didn’t have the energy to do so.

 

Also, he didn’t want to be admitted in the hospital. So his twin took care of him for the whole night. The weekend, Suho didn’t have enough sleep. His twin has his eyes on him every minute. Sometimes he will cheer the worried Suho by getting extra clingy (he already is clingy) until Suho will get annoyed, playfully grunting that he’s such a trouble.

 

Right now, Junmyeon feels like in the verge of _dying_. The fever hasn’t gone down but it’s only going up higher. He can’t move on the bed that much and he can’t even utter a word without having a coughing fit. Suho has just finished feeding him porridge and has went outside, probably to the kitchen. He now wants Suho to come back because he misses him already.

 

“Suho… ?”

 

His voice is merely a whisper. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Around fifth or the sixth minute, Junmyeon falls asleep from the extreme heat of his body, thick comforters covering his figure up to his neck. “Yifan?” Suho calls out the name quietly in the kitchen, his phone pressed against his right ear. _“Who’s this?”_ Flustered, Suho bows abruptly, almost hitting his forehead on the attached shelves, “Um, this is Suho.”

 

Flustered, Yifan sits properly on the car seat as he glances down to his wristwatch. It’s almost nine at night. “Suho? Uh, hi. Finally― I mean, you called. What’s up?” He hopes that Suho won’t ask about his absence these past week. _“Junmyeon is having a high fever. He’s been sick since, um, last Friday.”_ **_Shit._** That’s the last day Yifan saw him before they kissed.  _“Can you come over?”_ Blinking, Yifan asks what he said again.

 

_“I asked, can you come over? I think… I-I think he misses you until he’s having a fever.”_

 

Yifan hears an awkward chuckle after that. “I, uh,” He glances around to see where they’re going to before he remembers that he’s heading home, “Sure. Text me your address?” It’s quite silent for a while before he hears a sigh. _“Will do. This is my number.”_ Yifan nods, before he remembers that Suho can’t see him. Suho hangs up after Yifan said that he will be there in a while.

 

He checks the lounge whether it’s clean. Suho then remembers that both of them were mostly in the bedroom ever since Junmyeon was sick. He then heads to their shared room and panics when he sees Junmyeon who’s sleeping peacefully. He has just invited Yifan over to their house. Still in panic, he searches for Yifan’s number in his phone to tell…

 

It will be rude if he tells Yifan that he doesn’t need to come over, right? Sighing, he sits on the right side of the bed before changing the already cold towel on Junmyeon’s forehead. He’s used to do this whenever Junmyeon gets sick when they were kids. He won’t let the maids or even butlers to touch Junmyeon. Suho didn’t trust them. He trusts no one other than his elder twin and his new friends (Minseok, Luhan & Jongin) _._

 

Maybe Yifan will be the next person that he will trust fully.

 

The doorbell rings. Suho scrambles to his feet, _ **He’s here already?**_ He checks his face on the mirror and once he’s good, the doorbell rings again. He rushes to the door and once he opens it, he gulps at the tall figure who manages to look handsome (read: hot) as always, despite how tired his face looks like. “Hey. I bought fruits.” Blushing, Suho gestures him to come in before locking the door.

 

Yifan is in a formal attire and he’s so gorgeous in it. “Were you busy?” He questions as he receives the bag filled with varieties of fruits before inviting him to the kitchen. “I wasn’t. Was heading home actually. Uh, where’s Junmyeon?” Suho can sense the hesitant in his voice as the taller guy asks about Junmyeon. “He’s actually sleeping… He was awake when I called you though,” Suho sighs as he walks to their shared bedroom. 

 

He glances behind to the small kitchen as Yifan is frozen there. “What are you doing?” He stares suspiciously at Yifan who’s still not moving from his place. “Is it okay for you? Since this is my first time being in your house?” Suho smiles to assure him, “I trust you, Yifan. Come on. I want you to see him,” He goes in first, not noticing how surprised Yifan’s face is.

 

Suho sits on the left side of the bed this time, patting on sleeping Junmyeon’s hair worriedly. “Can I come in?” He hears Yifan’s soft voice and sees Yifan’s head poking out from the door. Suho purse his lips from giggling before ushering him to come in. Yifan obeys as he sits on the other side of the mattress beside the sick Junmyeon, heart pounding in his chest as he sees the black-haired male on the bed.

 

Junmyeon looks so pale, Yifan realizes it as soon as he sees the sick male. Eyes closed peacefully, yet Yifan knows how suffocating he feels inside. Yifan’s eyebrows flattens in worry,  ** _I’m sorry._** He apologizes mentally,  ** _It’s my fault, isn’t it?_** He resists the urge to touch Junmyeon’s face. He misses the softness. He misses Junmyeon. Yifan lifts his gaze to the other male. His heart stutters at the sight. Suho’s gaze on Junmyeon…

 

It’s _so lovely_.

 

The gaze is _so soft_ , _so_ _worried_  and has so much emotions at one glance. Suho is playing with the sick male’s hair. Yifan feels his heart racing for no reason at the lovely sight of the caring twin for his elder twin. He’s only used to see Junmyeon’s affectionate side towards Suho, and now, he’s witnessing the opposite. Yifan doesn’t know what he feels, but it’s a wonderful feeling. “He always keep his problems all to himself…” Yifan blinks at the weak voice of Suho’s.

 

Yifan swears he sees a tear falling from one of Suho’s eyes but is wiped away by the man himself. “Suho―” “Can you keep an eye on him? I’ll bring some fruits.” Yifan is about to protest because he doesn’t know what to do if Junmyeon wakes up all of sudden but before he can even say a word, Suho is already out of the room. Sighing, he tears his gaze away from the door and they automatically land on Junmyeon.

 

Yifan unconsciously begins to study Junmyeon’s soft features. His black hair is tousled, bangs sticking out in different angles, a folded towel resting on his clear forehead. His lashes are trembling a little. His nose is in pink. His cheeks are flushed from the extreme body heat. There’s a mole above his lips. Lips pinker than last Friday― **_Ugh,_**  Yifan groans mentally. It’s his fault for causing Junmyeon to become like this.

 

“I’m really sorry,” He leans his body down as he rests his left elbow near to the pillow, left hand caressing the black locks softly, “It’s my fault…” Yifan brings his right hand to cup his left cheek and almost gasps on how hot it feels against his cool palm, “Oh God… You’re _burning,_ ” He rests his forehead mindlessly on Junmyeon’s right cheek, sighing, feeling guilty, “I’ll make it up to you soon.”

 

Yifan presses his lips on the same cheek where his forehead was earlier and pulls away with a sad smile on his face, “Get well soon, alright?” All he earns is a few soft snores. Yifan chuckles a little at that. Junmyeon is still adorable even when he’s sick. He thinks about Suho suddenly. The soft gaze on Junmyeon earlier… His heart races just by thinking of it. Suho is so charming.

 

Thinking of Suho, he wonders what’s taking the male so long. Yifan almost gasps,  ** _He couldn’t have hurt himself, right?_** After taking a glance on Junmyeon, he hurriedly walks out of the room only to see Suho in an apron near the kitchen island, facing him. “S-Suho?” Said male looks up from slicing the fruits before he laughs nervously, “I don’t know how to cut a mango. I’m such an idiot, haha. Are apples okay for you?”

 

Yifan nods dumbly, staring at the purple apron which oddly suits the blonde-haired male. “Sit first.” Yifan obeys, taking a seat right across Suho who’s slicing the red apples. The shorter male elegantly and expertly slices off the fruit. “Do you do the cooking here?” Suho chuckles at his question, “Not really. I’m only good at cutting stuff and making porridges. I must wear an apron. It’s been a thing since I was a kid.”

 

Yifan nods in understanding, “How ‘bout Junmyeon?” Suho slips out a giggle this time, “The last time he cooked something, he almost burnt the kitchen.” Yifan laughs at the fact before he briskly apologizes after receiving a blank stare from the other male. “Don’t be. Both of us couldn’t stop laughing either after putting out the fire.” Yifan notices the sad smile of his, “Hey. Two apples is enough, you know. I already had dinner actually.”

 

Suho nods before he sees him going to the sink, washing his hands and the knife before taking off his apron. He then sits across of Yifan. Yifan then only realizes that there are dark circles underneath Suho’s eyes, “Haven’t you been sleeping?” Suho’s body jolted a little by his question. Yifan knows that the male must have been in a deep thought.

 

“How can I? I rarely slept because I couldn’t sleep. I was taking care of Junmyeon these four days.”

 

Yifan feels the guilt piercing through him but he doesn’t show it, “So that’s why I couldn’t find you guys.” Blinking, Suho stares at Yifan munching on a slice of the apple, “You couldn’t find us? You mean…” Yifan nods after he swallows, “I want to apologize for my sudden disappearance. My company gave me one month holiday actually but these past week they needed me so, yeah. The good news is, my holiday has been extended for two whole months!”

 

Suho smiles which doesn’t even reach his lips. “Why do you look so sad?” The question causes him to catch off guard. Yifan seems to be worried, eyes gazing into his, before Suho breaks their eye contact as he gazes at the plate between them. “Junmyeon h-hyung,” Suho’s voice cracks. “Hyung? Aren’t you both the same age?”  Suho sighs, don’t know where to start, “I know. I just… Sometimes I feel like calling him like that,” He sniffles. 

 

“Suho, are you okay? You look like you’re going to…”

 

“Can I just rant out something?”

 

“As long as you trust me.”

 

“I trust you, Yifan. I really, really trust you. Can I just… ?”

 

“I’m all ears, Suho.”

 

He wipes away the tears hastily from his eyes with his sleeves.

 

“I’m always the weak one. I’m always dependent. I’m always others’ victim. Junmyeon? He’s always the strong one. He’s always independent. He’s my savior. I just― He helped me a lot of times, Yifan. A lot of countless time he was always there for me. Whenever I get bullied just because my hair color is different than others, he was always there. Whether he takes the beatings, or he will call the police. Whenever I was feeling down or depressed, he’s always there to cheer me up. Th-The thing is, why he doesn’t want to do the same? Why does he always keep his stuff all to himself? When his third and last boyfriend almost molested me, he didn’t even tell me that he had the relationship over. I mean― I know I go ballistic when I’m dead angry but, he could’ve just told me!”

 

Suho takes a slice of the apple before angrily munching in it his mouth.

 

“When I get angry, it’s totally different from me being weak. I’ll be acting like mad dog. Won’t calm down unless it’s Junmyeon. I’m always waiting for Junmyeon to share his problems to me, but it never came. I even asked but still, it’s the same. Every boyfriend of his will come to see me with an excuse of ‘Junmyeon wants to see you’ and then they’ll kiss me before framing me that I stole his boyfriend. If only Junmyeon didn’t see me as a brother, he would’ve slapped or punched me in the face. It didn’t happen. Junmyeon doesn’t believe what other people say of me. I-I just― There’s no word how to describe the love I have for him as a brother. I know he feels the same way but I just― God, Yifan, I-I just don’t want him to keep everything to himself. L-Look at him ri-right now.”

 

Suho sniffles, hot tears coming out nonstop from his eyes and he doesn’t bother to wipe them.

 

“I-If only I met his exes again, I would _kill them_ for making Junmyeon’s life a bitch. He d-doesn’t even want to love anyone anymore. Saying that he wants to take care of me first. Bullshit. I’m so mad with him but I can’t show it. I― I just love him so much― He always say that I’m a precious brother to him. No. He’s a precious brother to _me_. I don’t give a damn if anyone says we’re dating each other. Those rubbish people won’t understand the affection we share for one another. Junmyeon is my only family. I don’t care where our father is. I don’t care about anything else in this world unless it’s Junmyeon. I might not really show that I love him as a brother, because I don’t have to. He will know it anyway. He’s… He’s so precious to me, you know?”

 

Suho breaks down after that, face buried in his arms. Yifan doesn’t know what to do. He never thought Suho will be charming, and this bold. The Suho he knows isn’t like this. Maybe he really has gained Suho’s full trust? “I-I want him to tell me everything and-and I don’t want him to keep everything to himself. Th-That’s all I ever want from him…” Yifan pushes the plate to the side before bravely patting Suho’s hair.

 

The male hasn’t lifted his head at his touch, so he continues, knowing that Suho really needs it. He never has the chance to have chat with Suho before these past week. He smiles softly because he knows who Suho really is. Charming and loveable. Yifan has fallen for him already. Like he has said before to himself, the twins’ attraction is too strong until he can’t help but to fall for both of them.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Yifan softly asks, hand smoothing down the untidy blonde hair of Suho’s. He retreats his hand when the male sit up straight on the stool before wiping his tears messily. “Careful,” Yifan slips out the word unintentionally and covers it coolly, “You might hurt your eyes if you don’t wipe them well,” He smiles as he spots the pink blooming on Suho’s cheeks. Yifan doesn’t say anything about it as he stares at the figure.

 

“I’m sorry,” Suho sighs, “Now you know the real me. Did I say anything too harsh?” Yifan shakes his head, “I actually like it when people are being honest to me.” The pink on Suho’s cheeks are darker now, and Yifan smiles once again. “Um, do you have to be anywhere tomorrow?” Yifan glances down to see the time, it’s almost going to be eleven. He isn’t surprised. Time really flies fast when he’s with the twins.

 

“Yeah. My company needs me until this Friday,” He informs, not noting the way Suho’s face has fallen. “Oh, um, thank you. Thank you for coming. I’ll tell Junmyeon that you’ve came,” Suho stands up before washing the plate as they finished the last few slices. He’s now standing at the doorway, with Yifan in front of him. Yifan doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to leave, but he has to.

 

Suho isn’t looking at him. “Suho?” Still not looking at him. Yifan seriously doesn’t want to follow his instincts, but it’s too strong. He takes a step closer to the shorter male. Suho doesn’t move. Another step closer. Suho still doesn’t move. Yifan lifts his hands to wrap them around Suho’s forearms. Suho finally peers up at him. The blonde looks dazed at first, before Yifan sees him blushing.

 

Yifan carefully walks in, passing the doorway with his shoes on before leaning downwards. Their lips meet in a soft chaste kiss. Suho responds without hesitating, fists resting on his chest. Yifan swings his arms tightly around him. The kiss is slightly different from what he felt with Junmyeon. Junmyeon didn’t react but then kissed him back. Suho replies to the kiss with much bashfulness which causes Yifan to hold him tighter in his arms.

 

Yifan tilts his head a little and shivers go down to his spine when he hears a small noise from Suho before feeling his shirt getting grasped. Parting away slightly, he opens his eyes to look at Suho, but the male is looking down at his lips. Smiling, he leans in again, kissing the plump lips as softly as he can. Suho hums and Yifan feels goosebumps this time. It takes a few good minutes for them to pull away, a shy smile on Suho’s lips with a dust of pink coloring his face.

 

“I’ll come again here. Friday night. I have something to tell you both,” Yifan informs softly as he caresses Suho’s lower lip with his thumb. “Something? Will you leave us?” The sad voice of Suho’s causes his insides to melt, knowing how much emotions Suho has for him even though he hasn’t said anything. Yifan can just feel it, or else why would Suho let both of them to kiss?

 

“No,” He swiftly pecks on the blonde male’s lips, “I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere. I think it’s better if Junmyeon is there when I tell about this something,” He hears Suho’s humming affirmative. Yifan can’t help but to leave a kiss on his clear forehead. _**Damn it**_ , He seriously doesn’t want to leave right now. “You should go…” Says the male who’s fisting on his shirt so, so tightly.

 

“Yeah, I should,” Yifan sighs before reluctantly peeling off Suho’s hands from his navy blue dress shirt. Suho suddenly grabs his tie which makes him to feel flustered. Not until he sees the male’s soft gaze on him. Instantly, Yifan kisses him again. “I won’t be around till Friday…” Suho almost whines as he hears Yifan’s voice near to his right ear as they hug. He doesn’t want Yifan to leave.

 

“Suho…”

 

He brings his eyes upwards, arms still around the taller male. “I’ll miss you,” He blurts out and sees Yifan’s cheeks are pinking. He blushes too, freeing Yifan after realizing what he has said. “I’ll miss you too.” Reddening furiously, he slams the door shut and hears an instant chuckle outside. Suho locks the door and leans against it for a while. He places the palm of his hand on his chest to feel his heart. It’s beating fast.

 

His lips slowly spreads wide into a smile, before he slips out a giggle. He covers his mouth almost immediately. Suho squeals as he heads to the room, feeling all giddy. Not until he spots Junmyeon’s scrunched face. He becomes worried in an instant. Suho changes the towel again before slipping under the covers. “Suho…” Junmyeon calls out, voice raspy, thirsty. He feels something thin and cold between his lips.

 

He parts them and lets the warm liquid going in before swallowing it with much force. “Yifan came.” Junmyeon coughs hard at the name. Suho pats on his chest to calm him down and he does. He stares at his twin who’s beaming at him. “He kissed me.” Eyes widening, he stares at Suho in shock, before he forces out a smile. “I’m so happy.” Junmyeon doesn’t understand why he isn’t feeling happy for his twin.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He gazes at Suho who has his eyes staring deeply into his. He then avoids meeting his eyes. “Are you not happy?” It breaks his heart after hearing Suho’s sad voice. “I-I’m―” “Do you like Yifan?” Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat at the bold question. “Please talk to me, Junmyeon.” He isn’t going to say anything. “Talk to me. Say something. Please… Hyung…” Junmyeon flinches once he hears the word.

 

He will feel weak whenever Suho calls him that and that’s why he told Suho never call him that but it seems like his younger twin is quite stubborn as him. “Hyung… Please… Please say something… Don’t hide anything from me…” Junmyeon fakes out a cough and the pleadings has stopped. It’s quite silent for a while. Junmyeon thinks that his twin might assumed that he’s asleep.

 

“Yifan said he’s coming again on Friday night to tell us something… Is it about you, hyung… ?”

 

Junmyeon gulps silently,  _ **Why does he want to come here? What for? Can’t he just take Suho out for a date**_ ― “I’m scared… What if… What if Yifan is going to take you or me away? We can’t― You know we ca-can’t be away for a lo-long time―” Junmyeon moves his body with all of his force and hugs his crying twin. Yes, he knows they can’t be away for a long time because they _just can’t_.

 

They will miss each other too quickly. They’re too attached with one another. They can’t be away for too long. He lets his twin to cry into his chest as he pats on his back, trying to comfort him with all of his might despite the throbbing pain in his chest. The twins stay in that position until Suho falls asleep first. Junmyeon can’t help but to feel anxious for this coming Friday. 

 


	8. 008

 

These past days, Suho knows that Junmyeon isn’t his normal-self. His twin brother tends to be _too quiet._  He himself must start a conversation first. Usually, it’s the other way around. These past nights, he noticed Junmyeon always hugged him tightly, as if he’s scared to let him go. Suho doesn’t text Yifan. Yifan doesn’t text him either. Looks like the company really needs him. He kind of misses the latter though.

 

Suho will always stay close to his twin after he’s well. He doesn’t question Junmyeon about Yifan. He doesn’t want his twin to be awkward around him so he patiently waits for Friday. Suho can’t help but to notice that Junmyeon seems to be kind of dazed these past days. Is it because of Yifan? If Yifan is the one who made Junmyeon to be like this, Suho doesn’t want to be with the latter, but why does he feel like he’s hurting his twin?

 

///

 

Days passed by quickly and soon, it’s Friday. Junmyeon thinks that Suho seems to forget about this Friday, while he’s the total opposite. These past nights, he hugged his twin tightly, praying that nothing will happen to him. Junmyeon doesn’t text Yifan. Yifan doesn’t call one of them either. Looks like he really is busy with his job. He’s thankful, though. Suho seems to stick to him closely after he recovered from his high fever.

 

They go to work and return home just like always. His twin doesn’t ask about Yifan, and he’s most thankful for that. He can’t stand another awkward situation with Suho. Junmyeon can’t help but to notice that Suho seems to be kind of cheery these past days. Is it because of Yifan? If Yifan is the one who made Suho to be happy, Junmyeon doesn’t mind at all, but why does he feel hurt rather than being happy for his twin?

 

+++

 

He and Junmyeon are going home after their shift have ended. They have finished their work quite late today. It’s almost going to be nine at night. The twins leisurely take their time, walking on the sidewalk calmly. “Are you happy?” Junmyeon suddenly asks, almost causing Suho to be taken aback at the question. They’re in the elevator now, going up to their condo floor by floor.

 

“I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Suho answers, honest. His elder twin just smiles in reply. Suho knows there’s something Junmyeon doesn’t want to tell him. When the elevator reaches the highest floor, the door opens. “Junmyeon, look!” His younger twin shrieks in shock before he rushes to Yifan’s side who’s sitting down on the ground in front of their doorstep. 

 

“Yifan? Are you okay, Yifan?” 

 

Junmyeon watches Suho patting on the taller male’s cheeks, waking him up. His eyes meet Yifan’s first, exchanging an awkward glance before Yifan’s attention gets shifted to Suho who’s bombarding him with concerned questions. “I’m okay, really. I thought you guys will be home by eight so I decided to wait for you guys.” Junmyeon almost gasps.

 

Yifan has been waiting for an hour? “Why didn’t you call me?” Suho questions-scolds, voice apprehensive as he helps the tall male to stand up. “I’m here, aren’t I?” Yifan replies coolly, eyes on Junmyeon while patting on Suho’s head. Junmyeon avoids eyes with him before instantly typing in the passcode and enters the house, taking off his shoes before sprinting to the room to wash up.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Suho calls out from the door, a little shocked to see how fast his twin has disappeared. “Should I come tomorrow?” He turns around and spots the dejected look on Yifan’s face. “Come in. I’ll talk to him. You’ve been waiting for us.” Yifan is hesitant at first, before he comes in after toeing his shoes off. After serving him a glass of orange juice, Suho rushes to their shared room. He frowns as he sees Junmyeon on the bed, “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m going to sleep,” The elder of the two simply retorts. Suho’s frown deepens, “Sleep? Yifan said he wants to talk to us.” Junmyeon sighs, “You talk to him.” Suho nears himself to the bed and stares at his twin with pleading eyes, “He said he wants to talk to both of us…” He rests his forehead on Junmyeon’s head, almost toppling himself on his twin. He rarely acts cute but once he does, Junmyeon will say―

 

“Okay.”

 

Smiling, he grabs one of Junmyeon’s hands before dragging him outside. “Talk to him for a while, okay?” Junmyeon’s face pales once Suho shuts the door close of their room right on his face. He slowly turns around, and sees Yifan’s head bobbing, most probably sleepy. He silently walks towards the lounge and takes his seat at the end of the couple couch, near to the window.

 

“Hey.”

 

Junmyeon almost squeaks. He glances over Yifan who’s smiling at him sleepily. Junmyeon then returns his gaze down to his lap. “I’m sorry.” Junmyeon doesn’t dare to look at him. “I’m really sorry. I owe you a big explanation but like I said, I want both of you to be here.” Junmyeon plays with the end of his shirt mindlessly, “Suho will be here in a few minutes,” He informs timidly. 

 

“Do you like me, Junmyeon?”

 

Yifan asks bravely, desperately wanting to know his answer ever since forever. His heart races at the way Junmyeon stares at him, lips quivering a little. The male tears his gaze away once again. Yifan feels half of his hopes crushed, not until he witnesses Junmyeon who barely nods. “Really?” He notices the way Junmyeon’s cheeks starts to pink as the male tries not to look at him, so he chooses not to push him any further.

 

“Suho likes you.”

 

Yifan may have not heard it if only their surrounding isn’t deadly quiet. “I know. Do you?” He can’t help but to ask, wanting to hear it from Junmyeon’s own mouth. “I-I can’t like you…” The black-haired male responds sadly. “You can,” He smiles warmly as he gets Junmyeon to look at him, “You can.” Just as Yifan wants to say something else, Suho joins them right on time.

 

“Am I distur―”

 

“No.”

 

Suho gets pulled down by wrist by him, as if Junmyeon wants to hide himself from Yifan. Yifan only sighs, “I want to talk to you both about something.” Just like he expects, Junmyeon still doesn’t look at him. He starts nervously, “I really, really like you both. I can’t choose,” He sees the blonde-haired taking a glimpse on his twin brother who’s shrinking into the couch.

 

He continues, “I kissed Junmyeon first.” Suho almost snaps his neck as he stares at Junmyeon. “Then, I kissed you days later. I just… I can’t choose who to like here. It’s really frustrating to me. I was scared to accept the outcomes of your reactions but, I’m saying the truth. I don’t want to like and take one of you from your lives. I love how close you both are and I don’t wish to ruin that,” Yifan pauses with a shaky sigh, eyes fixed on the empty glass.

 

“So you’re just going to use us as a relief?”

 

Yifan almost gasps by the false accuse. He also notices how stern Suho’s voice sounds. “I seriously don’t want to use you both like _that_. I… I want to get to know you both better. I don’t know why. I’m so attracted to you both and I can’t even stop it,” Yifan sighs again as he runs his palms all over his face. “What do you actually want to say?” Suho asks, gentler this time, as if the blonde knows that Yifan is having a hard time.

 

“Do you like me, Suho?”

 

The question makes Suho to blush, nodding affirmative. He smiles softly before looking over to Junmyeon, who’s been silent ever since from the beginning. “Do you like me, Junmyeon?” No answer. Suho watches at Junmyeon who has his head ducked down. Yifan sees the blonde holding his twin brother’s hand firmly, a comforting attempt for him to talk. “You like him too, right?” Junmyeon doesn’t answer.

 

“It’s okay if you like him.”

 

It cause both Yifan and Junmyeon to be surprised by Suho’s statement. “Are you really… ?” Junmyeon seems to be unconvinced, tightening their clasped hands together. Suho only nods in reply. The sight only makes Yifan’s chest to warm up. He admits he likes seeing the twins’ interactions. They’re so sweet to one another. “I-I like you too,” His eyes meet Yifan’s for a while, before Junmyeon himself shies away first.

 

Yifan heaves out the breath that he never know that he’s been holding. “I’m glad,” He says, smiling, “Now that I know that. I want us to… Try something,” He states hesitantly. “Now?” Suho asks, voice a little surprised. “No, uh, depends on both of you,” Yifan holds back a blush. “What is it?” Suho’s voice sounds a little scared this time. “I would like us three to try to be in a relationship,” Yifan shuts his eyes close immediately, waiting for the nasty remarks or even yells.

 

He receives none. So he opens one of his eyes slowly, only to see the twins staring at him… Curiously. “Have you been one before?” Suho asks, the usual straightforwardness blooming. “Never. The previous relationships, everyone wanted to be in my pants and left me.” Suho’s gaze softens, he notices. Suho then turns his gaze away to see Junmyeon, their hands still clasped.

 

He can’t hear their hushed voices, so he waits, fiddling with his fingers nervously. “Is there anything else do you want to say to us?” Once again, Suho inquires. Yifan takes a deep breath before sitting properly, eyes maintaining on Junmyeon and Suho occasionally, “I can do this only if you two agree with me. I’m not desperate for sex. I really, _really_ want us to try this.”

 

He pauses, trying to put the words in place, “I will do everything to give my attention equally to both of you because I really like you both. If this relationship works out, I don’t mind being it longer only if you both are okay with it. If not, I… **_*sighs*_** I’ll leave you both alone and never appear both of your lives again.” Suho looks over to Junmyeon again, and the hushed voices returns. Yifan is mentally panicking inside.

 

He has said the truth. He doesn’t want to date Junmyeon, because Suho will be alone. He doesn’t want to date Suho, because Junmyeon will be alone. He doesn’t want to ruin their brotherly love. “I’m okay with it,” Suho sends him a cute smile. Yifan feels half-relief. Junmyeon stares at him with an unreadable gaze in his eyes, making Yifan to shrink internally, “I need time…”

 

Yifan tries his best to not to make his face fall from disappointment. The black-haired male says something to his younger twin and then leaves a kiss on the blonde’s temple before wishing him goodnight. Yifan fails to hide his disappointment. “I’ll call you when Junmyeon says okay.” Suho’s soft voice catches his attention. He smiles a little, having little hope, “Okay. Tell him I said good night.”

 

Suho nods before he walks him to the door. “By the way, how much did you both bought this place?” Yifan raises one of his brows when he hears a laugh. “We didn’t buy it. We’re renting it.” Yifan’s eyes widens, “Are you serious?” Suho nods, stifling back a laughter at Yifan’s shocked face. Renting this costly condominium… Yifan is honestly speechless.

 

“We pay the rent using our sold off mansion’s cash. Junmyeon’s idea,” Suho explains. Yifan understands now, “If I was you, I would disagree. No offence.” Suho shakes his head, “None taken. Are you going to go now... ?” His voice is undoubtedly sad which Yifan notices it instantly. He takes a step closer to the blonde once he has worn his shoes, “Suho, if… if Junmyeon is fine with this… Can you both stay at my place?”

 

Yifan knows that this is way too fast to ask, but he can’t help it. His nervousness is replaced with adoration when Suho takes a step closer to him too, fingers shyly twisting the hem of Yifan’s black long-sleeved tee. “It’s better than paying the rent, right? I know you guys are working just to save up for food and other necessities.” Suho peers down at that and Yifan isn’t sure what to do.

 

“You won’t let us stop working, right? Junmyeon and I love our jobs…”

 

The sad voice causes Yifan to cradle his soft face, blinking eyes meeting his. Yifan smiles, “I won’t stop you both from doing things that you both like,” He caresses his thumbs on the soft cheeks. “Thank you… I missed you,” Suho blurts out, and feels his face heating up after a few seconds. Before he can run away, Yifan replies, “I missed you too.” The latter smiles warmly, making Suho’s insides to melt.

 

Luckily, he doesn’t fall as Yifan’s long arms finds its way around his waist before feeling the lips that he misses the most on his, shyly moving on one another. The slow kiss makes Suho to want more, fists resting on Yifan’s back, tiptoeing to press his lips a little more on Yifan’s. One of Yifan’s thumbs caresses on his cheek before the taller male tilts his head to the side, causing him to slip out a small moan.

 

Yifan parts away first. “Stay…” Suho whispers near to the plush lips, making a shiver sliding down to Yifan’s spine. “I can’t… I’m sorry,” Yifan kisses him again as an apology, “I have to go, Suho.” Said male hugs him tight and buries his face into the taller male’s chest, inhaling his scent. He has never done this to anyone and is so glad Yifan is his first.

 

“Suho…”

 

Suho hums, ignoring him for a while as he tries to memorize this nice warm feeling. “I won’t call or text you until Junmyeon says okay, okay?” He peers up to him, not knowing that he looks cute in Yifan’s eyes. He nods after a while. Suho closes his eyes as he sees Yifan leaning towards him and then feeling a peck landing on the tip of his nose before he’s being squished in the guy’s arms.

 

Suho wails a little, the arms are too tight around him and he knows he’s blushing because Yifan is laughing at him right now. “St-Stop. Please…” He sighs in relief when Yifan obeys. “I’ll miss you again,” Suho doesn’t blurt out this time as he directly says it to Yifan. “Me too. Sleep well, okay?” He nods twice, lips pouting a little. “Be careful…” He mumbles worriedly after the elevator has went down.

 

Sighing heavily, he closes the door with a sad face and it auto-locks. He suddenly remembers their hug and kisses. Suho pinks again, smiling like an idiot. He washes the empty glass before going to bed. He knows that Junmyeon isn’t asleep yet. He climbs onto the bed before slipping himself under their shared comforter, “Junmyeon?” No answer. “Can I talk to you?” Still no answer.

 

“I’m not angry at you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

His twin then turns around to face him, lashes trembling. “Why didn’t you tell me that you like him too?” Suho questions as he hugs Junmyeon’s waist, preventing him from moving. “I didn’t want to hurt you…” Suho snorts, “You hurt me more when you don’t say anything.” Junmyeon lifts his eyes and observes his younger twin who’s smiling at him, “You’re not angry?”

 

Suho shakes his head, “I’m only upset a little because you didn’t tell me about it sooner.” Junmyeon buries himself into the blonde’s chest, thanking everything in this world and every Gods, “I’m sorry. I even thought of Yifan taking you away to make you happy but I know it won’t be good for both of us.” Suho pats on his back comfortingly, “I know. That’s why I said I was okay with his idea. How about you?”

 

He stares at his twin by the question, unsure whether to answer right now. “He said we can live at his place so that we don’t have to pay the rent here anymore.” Junmyeon’s eyes widens, “Really?” Suho nods. Junmyeon is back to rest his face into his twin’s chest, thinking, “We’ll go when I’m okay with it… I still need time,” He states firmly. “Okay. Goodnight. Oh and Yifan said goodnight too.” Junmyeon doesn’t answer as he pretends to be asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder;   
> if you guys dont like the idea of 3 people being in a same relationship,  
> please DO NOT read this any further.  
> i dont want to make you guys to feel uncomfortable :>


	9. 009

 

“Suho…”

 

“Hm… ?”

 

“I think we should pack our stuff.”

 

“Whut… ?”

 

“We should start packing our things, Suho.”

 

Suho awakes with a jolt upon hearing his twin brother’s answer. Junmyeon has dark circles under his eyes. “Did you even sleep yesterday?” He asks rather than questioning about his statement earlier. “Come on, let’s start packing.” Suho immediately grabs his shirt as soon as Junmyeon sits up on the bed. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” He says softly, hoping that his twin will understand that he will agree to anything he says.

 

“Suho,” Junmyeon pats on his messy blonde hair with a sleepy smile, “I really want to.” Suho blinks, before nodding twice, “Um, should I text Yifan?” His elder twin simply nods before heading to the bathroom. Rather than texting, Suho calls Yifan. The latter picks up after the second ring,  _“Suho?”_ His favorite deep voice is on the line. “Hey, um, Junmyeon says that he’s okay with our… You know,” He says unsurely.

 

_“Really?”_

 

“Yes.”

 

_“I will come over around eight-thirty, then.”_

 

“Okay.”

 

_“Suho?”_

 

“Yes?”

 

_“I miss you both so much.”_

 

Suho’s eyes widens a little and he blushes, “Me too…” He shyly twists the hem of his blue shirt and bites his lower lip. _“I’ll see you both in half an hour, okay? I want to help.”_ Suho unconsciously shakes his head, “You don’t have to…” He doesn’t need to know that Yifan is smiling. _“It’s okay. The more, the merrier.”_ Suho laughs cutely, “See you, Yifan.” The male hangs up after saying bye.

 

He feels totally awake now so he begins to make the bed. He finally realizes that he and Junmyeon aren’t going to stay here anymore. “Did he tell you when he’s coming?” Junmyeon comes out from the bathroom while drying his hair, already clad in a white t-shirt and denim jeans. “He said that he’ll be here in half an hour. He wants to help us.” Junmyeon makes a face and Suho laughs.

 

“Don’t laugh, you meanie. Go take a shower and join me for packing. Hurry!”

 

Junmyeon hits his younger twin with a pillow as the blonde purposely walks slowly towards the bathroom. Suho’s laughter makes him to smile. Suho rarely smiles before they met Yifan. Junmyeon hopes that Yifan can always make his twin happy. Junmyeon packs up all their important documents while Suho packs their clothes. He helps him after he’s done sorting the files.

 

They bring of their bags and a medium-sized box to the living room. The doorbell rings and Junmyeon playfully tells his twin to go away with his tongue sticking out. Suho mirrors his expression and heads for the door quickly. From the corner of Junmyeon’s eyes, he can see them hugging. He tries to ignore the painful throb in his chest as he makes himself busy even though there’s nothing to do left.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

He peers up from where he’s crouching to see Yifan greeting him with his charming smile. “Let’s go!” Suho chirps happily behind the tall male. Junmyeon looks away from them before carrying Suho’s bag. “Let me do that,” Yifan swiftly takes the it away. Junmyeon frowns, he doesn’t need any help with that. “We can carry the box together.” Junmyeon decides to obey his twin.

 

The three of them then head out after Junmyeon hesitantly hands back the keys to the house agent. “Is he doing okay?” Suho swivels his head behind from the passenger seat and sees his twin leaning his head against the car’s window, hugging his bag into his chest with a very blank face. **_Maybe he doesn’t want to leave the house?_** They’ve shared lots of memories there, including the moment where Junmyeon almost burnt the kitchen.

 

“He will get used to it soon. He was the same when we first moved into the condo,” Suho sends a smile towards the taller male to assure him. They don’t talk after that. The only thing which makes the somewhat awkward atmosphere feel lesser is the player in Yifan’s car, playing decent songs with a nice bass. After half an hour, the twins find themselves entering Angel’s Residence.

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

Suho asks while eyeing the place in awe as Yifan drives into the parking lot. “Ever since my parents were murdered.” Suho instantly apologizes with an extremely guilty face. He doesn’t mean to make Yifan to remember his parents’ death. “It’s okay, Suho. Really,” Yifan says for the nth time but Suho is being quite stubborn, mumbling apologies with his head hung low.

 

Yifan breathes in before lifting Suho’s face towards him and kisses him right on the spot before he can say sorry again. He pulls away when Suho starts to kiss him back because he remembers that Junmyeon is in the same car with them. He looks to the back and sees Junmyeon who’s sleeping, head hanging low to the left side against the window. He then returns his eyes to the front and is met with a blushing Suho.

 

“Th-That was so sudden…”

 

He smiles before stealing a peck. The color on Suho’s cheeks darkens. “I told you that it’s okay,” Yifan moves to the reserved parking lot and turns off the engine, “You were being stubborn so I had to kiss you.” Suho adorably frowns and pouts. Yifan just wants to kiss them away. He can do that later as he says, “I think you need to wake Junmyeon. His neck will be sore if he continues to sleep like that.”

 

Suho whips his head to the back and gasps by the weird sight of his twin’s sleeping position, “Junmyeon!” Said male jolts after hearing Suho’s shout. “Wha?” He slurs as he looks around. Suho catches Junmyeon who almost falls to the ground after opening the door. “Where are we?” Junmyeon asks in confusion after he stands probably. Suho laughs by his twin’s face, “We’re at Yifan’s place. Angel’s Residence.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes widen at the name, “Really?” Just then, he feels someone standing behind him so he tips his head. “Yup,” Yifan beams down at him with his charming smile again. Junmyeon abruptly moves away, taking his and Suho’s bag. Yifan exchanges worried looks with Suho. Said male mouths, _‘Don’t worry. He’ll warm up to you soon.’_ Yifan hopes so. He carries the box and leads the twins to the elevator.

 

Yifan stays at the top floor where he’s the only person who’s living there. Junmyeon steps inside the house first and swiftly scans inside. The design is almost familiar to the one where he and Suho has rented. He takes a step inside and spots the kitchen on his left side. The small kitchen is exactly the same in their previous place. In front of the kitchen, there’s the lounge. Behind the lounge, there are two separated rooms.

 

It isn’t all fancy like what he imagined, but it smells like home. The white paint on every walls is making him to feel like he’s at home. “You have a nice taste.” He hears Suho’s voice behind him and glances around to see Yifan closing the door. “Thank you. It’s very simple but I love it,” Yifan smiles towards him. But Junmyeon avoids his gaze as he gets deeper into the house, “Where’s our room?”

 

Suho flinches by his elder twin’s stern voice. “The one on the left.” But Yifan’s voice is sweet as always. Suho really wonders if Junmyeon is okay with this. **_Maybe he’s not,_**  He pouts in worry before slipping his shoes off after Junmyeon has entered their room. Suho gazes at the simple design of the house and stops at the kitchen. He traces his fingertips on the marble stone of the aisle. He likes the texture. He freezes when Yifan suddenly hugs him from the back. 

 

“Yi-Yifan?” 

 

His heart races by Yifan’s sudden back-hug. He tries to breathe normally. Nobody has hugged him like this before, excluding his twin bother. “Junmyeon is avoiding me…” He senses the hurt in Yifan’s voice. Suho wriggles to free himself and he does before turning around to face Yifan. His chest aches at the sight of the sad face and sad eyes of the taller male’s. The latter’s arms are around his waist again.

 

Suho can’t stop himself from blushing. He feels terribly comfortable like this but his racing heartbeat says otherwise. “I,” Suho doesn’t think before resting his small palms on Yifan’s jaws, making the taller male to blink for a moment, causing Suho to panic slightly, “I-I’m not good at comforting people but… Please, don’t worry, okay?” He smiles while caressing Yifan’s cheeks with his thumbs, hoping that Yifan won’t be sad.

 

He doesn’t expect the male to rest his forehead on his though. His hands are still on Yifan’s cheeks. “What if he doesn’t like me anymore… ?” He has no idea why Yifan’s voice sounds so awfully deep. “He won’t!” Suho squeaks at the end of his sentence, “He won’t do that to you. Maybe he needs time to get used to living here,” His palms trail down to rest them on Yifan’s shoulders now where he doesn’t even realize it.

 

**_What if he’s only doing it for me?_ **

 

Suho mentally panics because Junmyeon is that kind of good person. “Can I kiss you… ?” Suho gasps softly as he clutches onto the collar of Yifan’s shirt in a very tight grip when he feels Yifan’s arms around him tightening. He shyly smiles before he nods. He likes being kissed by Yifan because it’s addicting. Suho feels the softest press on his lips and he unknowingly leans forward, gripping on Yifan’s collar even tighter, loving this already.

 

///

 

“Yifan wants to go to get some groceries. Do you want to come?”

 

Suho hopes his elder twin will say yes― “No.” Suho’s face falls drastically. “But Junmyeon…” He hugs Junmyeon tightly from the back, hoping that he will change his mind. “I’m tired from all the unpacking, Suho. You should go since you know more cooking stuff than me.” Suho whines while Junmyeon laughs, “But I will feel… I will feel awkward if I go alone with him. It’s like a…” Junmyeon knows why already.

 

He wants to tease his twin, grinning like a mad person once he turns around, “It’s like a date? Is that what you wanted to say? Isn’t it great, though? You can spend time alone with him~” He teases more than he intended. He feels satsfied by the pink blooming on Suho’s cheeks. “Sh-Shut up! We’re going to the grocery! Not some sort of shopping mall!” Junmyeon raises a brow, “So you want to go to the mall for a date with him?”

 

Suho pinks even more, “I-I don’t know!” Junmyeon laughs and hugs his younger twin to calm him down. His face is so red, not only by his pale complexion, but his blonde hair too. Junmyeon can see the clear difference between Suho’s blonde hair and his red face. Sometimes he wishes he can be attractive as Suho. “So, um, what should I wear?” Suho receives a teasing stare and he regrets asking his elder twin in an instant.

 

“I thought you’re not going on a date?”

 

Suho groans out loud before going to the wardrobe to choose an outfit by himself. Junmyeon chuckles and follows him, deciding to stop teasing and help his twin. On the other hand, Yifan, who’s kind of nervous, checks himself out on the big mirror once again. **_This isn’t a date,_** He repeats mentally, but why does he feel so nervous? Is it because it’s been a really so long ever since he has gone out with someone?

 

He really hopes that Junmyeon will join them too. “He’s not coming…” He hears Suho’s sad voice from the door. The blonde is standing by the doorway with a very sad face. Yifan is amazed on how good he seems to be in a simple white tee with denim jeans, his blonde bangs handsomely covering his wide forehead. “Junmyeon isn’t coming with us, Yifan.” Said male snaps back into reality and flushes a little when he realizes that Suho acknowledges that he’s checking him out.

 

“Why?”

 

He asks as he walks to the blonde-haired male. “He said he’s tired… You look good, by the way,” Suho blushes cutely. Yifan is clad in a green t-shirt with black jeans but the male still manages to pull it off. “You too.” Suho shyly tears his eyes away. “He’s not really coming?” Yifan questions him sadly. “I’ve tried many times to persuade him…” Suho looks like he’s going to cry so Yifan has to do something.

 

“Why don’t we buy something that he likes?”

 

He suggests as he lifts the blonde’s face gently. Suho’s face turns pink just like he expects it. “Sure… He loves pastries. Can we buy him that?” The blonde smiles brightly up at him and Yifan melts automatically. He leaves a quick kiss on Suho’s lips before agreeing to his idea. Suho blushes all the way as they head out of the condo. Yifan has no idea how he’s doing his best to not kiss the blonde senselessly right now.

 

Suho is so adorable until his heart can’t take it, sending throbs from time to time whenever Suho does anything. Like right now. “Which one should I choose?” Suho raises two boxes of chocolate cookies to the either side of his face, a pout forming as if he’s in a dilemma. Yifan rubs his chest dramatically. He leans down without warning before leaving another quick peck for the umpteeth time that day.

 

“Do you like both of it?”

 

Yifan questions and Suho nods. “Do you like both of it very much?” Suho nods again, a confused expression clearly shown in his eyes as he stares up to the taller male. “Now do you know how I feel about you and Junmyeon?” Suho gulps by the sudden low baritone voice of the taller male. He bravely gazes into Yifan’s dark brown orbs, the chocolate boxes still near to his face.

 

He only gives Yifan a nod, understanding the latter’s feelings for him and his twin. So this is how Yifan feels. Yifan ends up choosing both of them. So Suho chooses both of the cookies and places them into the shopping cart, earning a chuckle from Yifan. Yifan didn’t bring him to the market, of course. He brought Suho to the mall where he always go when he’s out of food supplies.

 

Suho was really surprised when he found out where they were. It was cute to see him getting easily flustered. After shopping is done, Yifan carries most of the heavy bags while Suho runs to the car and helps him to organize the bags in the car. Both are tired from all the walking so they stay silent on the way home. Suho is about to fall asleep not until Yifan suddenly pulls at the edge of the road.

 

Suho watches him questioningly, wanting to know why but not until the male leans in. Suho closes his eyes and feels Yifan’s lips on his. He hums automatically, liking how just right their lips fits but then, he notices something different. Yifan tries to deepen the kiss but Suho pulls away, noticing the slight dejected look on Yifan’s face. “You’re still sad, aren’t you?” Yifan is taken aback by the question, “I’m sorry. Did you feel like I’m using you?”

 

He sees Suho shaking his head and then sending him a comforting smile. “I didn’t feel like that all. You’re really sad on how Junmyeon is treating you, right?” Yifan knows that he can’t hide the obvious truth. “What if he doesn’t really like me anymore?” He unintentionally whines. Suho almost chuckles. The blonde-haired male then cradles Yifan’s face before giving him a long kiss, startling the taller male.

 

After a few minutes of their slow lip-lock, they pull apart, panting slightly. Suho chuckles against his lips, their face still close. “This is really addicting,” He shyly admits. “ _You’re_ addicting,” And Yifan kisses him first this time. They didn’t take things to the next level as Suho breaks the kiss first, “Do you want to know how you can talk to Junmyeon?” Yifan nods thrice, totally interested.

 

“Confront him.”

 


	10. 010

 

After making sure all the bags are in the kitchen, Suho wishes him good luck with a swift kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the shared room. Yifan breathes out a heavy sigh as he spots a lone figure on the three-seater couch, eyes fixed on the television with a visible emotionless face. Yifan feels nervous. This is so different than presenting in a meeting. He gives courage to himself before heading to where the black-haired male is.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Said male pretends that Yifan isn’t standing there beside him. Yifan obviously notices it. “Junmyeon.” Junmyeon tries not to flinch or move away when Yifan sits on his left side. “Can you look at me?” Junmyeon is being stubborn. He keeps on staring at the television screen, hoping that the taller male will just go away. “Are you angry with me?” Junmyeon shakes his head mutely, grip tightening around the remote control.

 

“Then why are you not talking to me?”

 

Yifan’s voice has nothing but worry, it makes his insides to melt. “It’s nothing,” His voice is robotic as he speaks. “If it’s nothing…” Junmyeon honestly doesn’t know what to do once Yifan makes him to stare at him by holding his face so gently. “Why are you even not looking at me?” He doesn’t get to answer as he gazes into Yifan’s dark orbs. He can tell that Yifan is being apprehensive. They’re this close and Junmyeon’s heart palpitates.

 

He doesn’t even react when Yifan leans down to kiss him. Junmyeon closes his eyes as soon as their lips touch and is about to bring him closer but not until he remembers his younger twin. “No,” Junmyeon parts with a heavy heart and doesn’t notice the dejected look of Yifan’s since he’s staring down, face guilty, “I can’t…” He pushes Yifan away and turns his own body away too. Yifan seems to understand his situation.

 

“Junmyeon,” Yifan holds the both side of his face this time, observing him intently, “I told you that I want to try this with the _both_ of you, didn’t I?” Junmyeon remembers yesterday’s conversation. Yifan indeed told him that. Junmyeon tears his gaze away again. “But I… It’s hard…” He admits quietly. He wants to be close to Yifan but he’s scared that Suho will get hurt. He doesn’t want Suho to get hurt. He wants Suho to be happy.

 

“Suho is the one who told me to go to you. I told you before that I will give both of you equal attention, right? But I need your attention too. You didn’t talk to me at all when you moved in here…”

 

Junmyeon looks down once again, feeling guilty. “You want a kiss? Just tell me. You want a hug? Just tell me. If you want anything, just tell me.” Junmyeon slowly peers up to the latter who’s smiling softly at him, as if he’s happy that Junmyeon is finally giving him a response. “Um… I want both…” He shyly says with a bashful smile. Yifan quickly commands as he circles his arms around Junmyeon and slots his lips against his.

 

Suho peeks at them from the room and smiles,  ** _Finally._** He feels so happy that they’re finally getting along. He hops on the bed and decides to sleep first since Yifan and his elder twin may have a long talk. Yifan and Junmyeon aren’t talking ever since their lips are attached. Being a clingy person, Junmyeon is practically leaning his whole body against Yifan’s, arms tangling loosely around the latter’s torso, leaning forward closer and closer.

 

Yifan doesn’t mind. He likes it. He’s so glad that Junmyeon isn’t avoiding him anymore. He kisses the male slowly and gently as he can because he doesn’t want to hurt Junmyeon’s terribly soft lips. “Has anyone,” Yifan mumbles suddenly, “Kissed you like this?” He pulls away a little and mentally gasps by Junmyeon’s hazy stare. “You’re my first kiss…” Junmyeon’s cheeks adorably reddens before he hides his face into his chest, shy.

 

Yifan lets out a fond smile. It’s so unusual for him to see a shy Junmyeon. He then brings his hands from Junmyeon’s hips to his cheeks, cupping his small face with Junmyeon cutely blinking confusingly at him. “Can I try something? I want to know if you like it or not.” After Junmyeon gives him a curt nod, Yifan kisses him again, still in a gentle manner. Junmyeon jerks a little in his hold when Yifan tentatively runs his moist organ over the younger male’s lower lip.

 

Junmyeon has read this type of kisses before but he has no experience. He loves it already. Grabbing Yifan’s shirt tightly out of instinct, he parts his mouth just like he remembers from an article and feels goosebumps all over as soon as Yifan starts to taste him. Minutes passes by, the pair is still passionately French-kissing, parting away for air occasionally. Junmyeon is literally squashed against Yifan’s body now by the taller male’s tight hold on him. 

 

Yifan takes the kiss slow and gentle as possible. He wants Junmyeon to feel this new experience. He wants himself to be the first to give Junmyeon this new experience. The younger male seems to like it so he doesn’t plan to stop. He tried to speak earlier but Junmyeon kept pulling him down, wanting more. And he gives him more. Junmyeon tastes like strawberry. Suho tastes like vanilla. He likes both very, very much.

 

He can feel Junmyeon melting by their kisses. Yifan feels so glad. He feels his shirt getting grasped tightly once again as he swipes his tongue terribly slowly on the roof of Junmyeon’s wet cavern. The elder twin lets out a lewd noise at that, causing Yifan to blush. “I think,” Junmyeon tries to catch his breaths once they pull away together for air, “I think I like this…” Yifan softly chuckles. H ealready knows that.

 

“You know you can ask me for a kiss anytime you want, right?”

 

Junmyeon has to look away by the blunt question, shy. His exes have never asked or said anything like this. He feels… Special. Terribly special. Yifan makes him to feel wanted. “Hey.” His eyes are wide as the taller male lifts his face, the charming smile back on Yifan’s glistening lips which never stops making him to melt a little inside. “Do you want another?” Junmyeon finds himself nodding before feeling their lips touching again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few uncountable slow, deep and syrupy kisses later, Junmyeon is heavily gasping for air, drool dribbling down to his chin, puffs of air heaving out from his parted lips. He never knew that kissing will be this good. He actually feels honoured that Yifan is his first kiss. And maybe last. Who knows? “ _You_ ,” Yifan pants near his mouth, “You okay… ?” Junmyeon kisses him, bravely making the first move for the first time.

 

Yifan gradually replies without wasting a second, gently rubbing the elder twin’s hips with his thumbs, humming softly in satisfaction. Junmyeon feels something burning in the pit of his stomach as the vibration sends weird tingles throughout his body. He acknowledges that he likes the feeling. He wants Yifan to feel the same. Slowly, he brings his arms upwards before looping around Yifan’s neck.

 

He then lets out a satisfied hum. Junmyeon doesn’t expect that the latter will break their kiss instantly. “We should stop.” He hears Yifan telling him softly as the male wipes off the corners of his slightly swollen lips with tender. “Or else I think I’ll be insane. You’re wonderful, Junmyeon.” Said male blushes madly, totally not expecting a compliment. He thought he’s a bad kisser, considering he doesn’t have any experience.

 

“Please don’t avoid me again, okay?”

 

Junmyeon presses his face against the taller male’s torso, still feeling terribly shy from the compliment. He then nods into Yifan’s chest, not wanting to be separated. Junmyeon never really express his clinginess. Only the person he truly trusts will get to see this side of him. Yifan feels so happy. Junmyeon won’t be avoiding him anymore. He knows it already.

 

“Hey. You should sleep now. You have work tomorrow, right?”

 

He hears an unexpected whine and feels Junmyeon pressing his face even deeper. Yifan’s eyes widens by the sudden unpredicted behaviour but then, he chortles, leaning down to leave a peck on the clingy male’s hair, “We have lots of time for tomorrow, Junmyeon.” Another whine is emitted. Yifan actually laughs this time, “Do you want to move or should I carry you?” That seems to work.

 

Junmyeon immediately moves away. Yifan understands why the elder twin doesn’t want to move away earlier. Junmyeon’s cheeks are  _so red_. He lets out another laugh and before the younger male can run away, Yifan cups his face and kisses on both of his peachy cheeks, “You’re so cute when you blush,” He fondly states as he gazes into Junmyeon’s trembling orbs.

 

“I-I need to sleep…”

 

Junmyeon avoids eyes after realizing that the taller male is just staring. He purse his lips as he shuts his eyes close when Yifan brushes their noses together. Junmyeon holds his whine in his throat once he stares into Yifan’s eyes again. “Sleep well.” A kiss lands on the tip of his nose. “Hold Suho tight for me.” Junmyeon sees that smile again. He gulps to prevent the whine from coming out.

 

Yifan then walks him to the shared room. Junmyeon hugs the tall male for a brief moment before abruptly running away, more like shying away. He can hear a chuckle from outside before he hears the door being closed. Junmyeon sighs as he pats on his warm cheeks in attempt to cool them down. “Did you have fun?” Junmyeon swears he almost screamed when he hears Suho’s groggy voice.

 

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?”

 

Junmyeon starts nagging despite his racing heartbeats. “Don’t you want to talk about it?” He blinks when he notices the knowing stare from his younger twin. Junmyeon tries not to gulp. Suho is actually being serious. “Are you sure you’re okay with him now?” Junmyeon nods by Suho’s question, already confirming that ever since he and Yifan have started their make-out earlier.

 

“So can I know why did you avoid him?”

 

“You should sleep—”

 

“I-It’s because of me, right?”

 

Junmyeon senses the wetness in his younger twin’s voice. “Suho,” He tenderly cradles the male’s face, “Suho, look at me,” He smiles as Suho obeys, “I wasn’t sure of myself when I first got here. All I ever thought while moving here was to make you happy. Don’t ever blame yourself, okay? Yifan and I are okay now. You should worry more about yourself,” He kisses on Suho’s messy bangs.

 

When he pulls back to see at his younger twin, he chuckles because Suho’s pink cheeks stand out even under the dim light, “I’m being serious though. You should worry more about yourself. Don’t worry about me, okay?” He then fondly ruffles the blonde’s already messy hair. He earns an annoyed whine in reply. “If this works out… Will we be here forever with him… ?” Junmyeon honestly doesn’t know the answer for that.

 

He actually accepted Yifan’s request for the sake of Suho. Now, it’s for both of them. Will Yifan ever confess to them? Will they really live here together? Will they still be together by then? Junmyeon wishes he knows the answers. He wishes he can answer Suho’s question because his twin looks like he’s going to cry. Junmyeon pulls his younger twin close into his embrace, smiling when Suho latches to him.

 

“Whatever happens, I promise nothing will break both of us apart. Don’t be scared, hm?”

 

Suho hears a chuckle above after he says, “Am not,” in an annoyed tone. “Good night, Suho.” He feels his elder twin’s lips between his brows. He lets out a short hum. He can’t help but to feel scared though. What if Yifan loves him more in the future? What if Yifan loves his twin brother more in the future? Suho whines, nuzzling close into Junmyeon’s neck, trying to get rid this uneasy feeling from his chest.

 


	11. 011

 

“Should we check on Yifan before we go?”

 

Suho nods as he sends a smile towards Junmyeon, “We should or else he will think that we ran away.” The twins giggle cutely. They’re already dressed up for work today. So they decide to tell Yifan, who’s still most probably sleeping. None of them have went into Yifan’s room yet. Their hearts thump loudly once the twins poke their heads inside. There, on the king-sized mattress, is a sleeping Yifan.

 

The twins exchange reluctant stares.  _‘Should we go in?’_ Suho mouths, face uncertain, pastel pink evident on his cheeks. _‘We should,’_ Junmyeon answers before looking at the sleeping male, face hesitant. “You go first.” Junmyeon almost squeaks when he’s suddenly pushed by his back into the room. He gulps as he heads nearer to the bed. Then, he almost coos at the adorable sight.

 

Yifan’s whole body is covered with the thick duvet, only his head poking out with his bed-hair. The nervousness is long gone now. Junmyeon sits next to the other male’s right side and smiles as he brushes away the little strands of hair from Yifan’s forehead. He then stares at the door. He beckons Suho to come over, not wanting his twin to miss the chance to look at Yifan’s adorable sleeping face.

 

“I never knew he can be cute,” Suho whispers once he sits on the taller male’s other side opposite to Junmyeon. “I would really like to take a picture right now.” Suho holds back a giggle as he sees his twin searching for his phone but then, he calls out for Junmyeon when the sleeping male suddenly stirs. Both stare at Yifan quietly, not knowing what to do. Once the taller male sleepily opens his eyes, he groggily glances to both of his sides.

 

Yifan thinks that he’s dreaming when he sees the twins on the either side of him. He rasps, “Is this real… ?” Yifan receives cute giggles in reply. He then sits up, bringing the duvet up to his neck, blinking fast so that the sleepiness can fade away. “Wait, where are you both heading?” Yifan asks he eyes the twins’ attire in once glance. The twins then exchange glances within their selves. Junmyeon starts first, “We have work…”

 

Suho nods twice, “We thought that telling you first might be a good idea before we go…” Yifan blinks. How are they going to go? “Let me send you both.” The twins become flustered, holding him down on the bed with their hands on his chest (against the duvet). “It’s okay,” Junmyeon smiles. “It’s really okay,” Suho sends him a smile too. Yifan feels like he’s in heaven by these two angels by his side. But still, he doesn’t agree, “I’m going to send you both.”

 

The twins then stare at him, waiting for him to get up from the bed. Flustered, Yifan fizes his sight straight at the wall, “Um, I’m not wearing any clothes…” Junmyeon blinks rapidly while Suho’s face turns instant pink. They then scramble to their feet, immediately heading out. Yifan chortles at the scene, running a hand through his bed-hair. He definitely doesn’t regret having them two here. He feels happy.

 

///

 

Suho can’t stop imagining a nude Yifan. It’s honestly distracting. He almost tripped on his feet multiple times. Luhan caught him just he was about to fall face-first on the costly tiles earlier. He have just escaped his colleague questioning gaze and is waiting for his twin brother outside the café after the day is over. Suho sighs with his eyes close as he imagines running his hands all over Yifan’s lean body so, so slowly…

 

“Suho!”

 

Junmyeon hugs his younger twin around his neck after he have safely crossed the road. He giggles when he hears a whine as he tightens the hug. Honestly, today was pretty hard to focus. Not when a naked Yifan invades his mind all the freaking time ever since the male dropped them off outside of their work place. Junmyeon hasn’t witnessed a shirtless or a pantless Yifan yet but imagining the sight is already hot…

 

“Junmyeon!”

 

Suho whines out loud as his elder twin’s grip almost chokes him until he lacks of air. He frowns in fake anger as Junmyeon smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. Let’s go?” Suho takes his twin’s hand before they walk to the taxi stand a few miles away in silence. They have already discussed to Yifan before he dropped them off, that they will be taking a cab to his house. The twins stay silent all the way home, thinking about the same person.

 

+++

 

Two weeks have went away in a blink of an eye. Junmyeon notices something. Suho has changed drastically. He isn’t quite sure it’s good or it’s bad. He thinks it’s a bad change. His younger twin only talks to him when it’s necessary. It’s bad, right? Sometimes he sleeps late too, spending time with Yifan a little too much rather than cuddling with him like they used to. He even talked about this to Suho.

 

_“I didn’t change,” Suho says with much confidence, his smile almost blinding, “I’m just so happy for having both of you here.” There’s something that Suho doesn’t understand and Junmyeon wants to make his younger twin to understand what he really means, “No, Suho. I didn’t mean by that. I just want you to realize that you haven’t been talking much to me lately…” His voice comes out sad._

 

_Suho suddenly brings his arms around his neck, hugging him. “I’m sorry,” The blonde starts before pulling away to look into his eyes, “You said that I must worry about myself and I am. I’m sorry if I hurt you, Junmyeon. I will start talking to you from today onwards. I was stressed by the new worker in the café until I didn’t even realize that I haven’t talked to you…” Junmyeon comforts him after that, telling him that it’s okay._

 

But on the next two days, Suho continues on with his unusual behavior. After they return home, he always sticks next to Yifan. He makes Yifan as his priority. Not his own twin brother. Junmyeon feels a little hurt honestly. He himself is still close with Yifan. But only if Suho isn’t there. He wants to talk to Yifan about this but his younger twin is always with Yifan. Junmyeon stopped trying when he saw something one day.

 

Both at the couch. Lips firmly attached. Hands under each other’s pants. Junmyeon knows he himself isn’t ready to do amorous things with Yifan yet but seriously, he’s shocked to the core that his usually timid younger twin is actually so blunt of wanting what he wants. He never knew this side of Suho. Days passes, he frowns whenever he spots both of them kissing as if he isn’t there. He clearly isn’t jealous. He only acknowledges one thing. Junmyeon doesn’t like it.

 

+++

 

Three weeks have went away in a blink of an eye. Suho notices something. Junmyeon has changed completely. He isn’t quite sure if it’s a good thing or it’s a bad thing. He thinks it’s bad. His elder twin ignores him these past days. Bad, right? Sometimes he takes Yifan away from him, reasoning that he has something to talk about. He also comes to bed quite late too. He even talked about this to Junmyeon.

 

_“I didn’t change at all,” Junmyeon says with a soft smile, where Suho feels slightly intimidated, “I’m really happy. That’s all.” There’s something that Junmyeon doesn’t understand and Suho wants to make his elder twin to understand what he really means, “No, Junmyeon, I didn’t mean by that. I just want you to realize that you kept ignoring me lately…” His voice comes out dejected._

 

_Junmyeon suddenly circles his arms around his waist, hugging him, “I’m sorry,” The black-haired male states before pulling away to gaze into his orbs, “I’m having a hard time by the new shift hours lately… I’m sorry if I hurt you, Suho. I won’t ignore you from today onwards. I really hate some noisy patrons in the library... They make my head hurt…” Suho comforts him after that, telling him that it’s alright._

 

But on the next couple of days, Junmyeon continues on with his strange behavior. When they return home, he always searches for Yifan. Suho feels a little hurt to be honest. He himself has been very close with Yifan but now, he feels like Junmyeon is slowly snatching him away. He wants to talk to Yifan about this but his elder twin is always with Yifan, talking about financial stuff.

 

Suho stopped trying when he saw something one night. Both at the kitchen. Junmyeon pressed against the refrigerator. Kissing intimately. Suho admits that he and Yifan have touched their selves that day because Yifan himself said that he wanted to do something and he lets him. He never knew this side of Junmyeon. Days passes, he frowns whenever he sees both of them literally sticking like glue as if he doesn’t exist there. He clearly isn’t envious. He only knows one thing. Suho doesn’t like it.

 


	12. 012

 

Yifan must be lying if he hasn’t noticed the silent tension between the twins. He hasn’t even heard them talking to each other these past days. He tried asking multiple times to one of them and even to the both of them but the twins will reply that both are doing totally fine, immediately showing how close they are. Yifan obviously acknowledges that they’re feigning their closeness. He can sense it quite clearly.

 

He doesn’t want this to continue.

 

+++

 

Yifan can’t deny that Suho is becoming needier these days. He also can’t oppose the fact that Junmyeon is becoming touchier these days. Does he love both of them? He does. But he doesn’t like the way both of them aren’t talking to each other. He misses how close they used to be. That was how he fell for them. So he’s going to set things right. “We need to talk,” Yifan drags the baffled Junmyeon from the balcony before gently shoving him to the couch.

 

Yifan also drags Suho out of the room before carefully settling the blonde beside his brother. He smiles fondly at the two of them who are currently looking visibly anxious, both fiddling with the hem of their shirts. “I noticed that both of you aren’t talking towards each other,” He crosses his arms on his chest, eyeing the twins a little intimidatingly from the single couch, both flinching under his piercing gaze, “I want to know why.”

 

Junmyeon gulps. He doesn’t know what to do. Should he really tell how he really feels? _**No**_ , He mentally thinks, _**That will end up nasty**_. He fiddles with his fingers, side-eyeing his twin from time to time as the situation is horribly tensed and terribly awkward at the same time. He wonders what Suho is thinking right now. He wishes he can read Suho’s mind so that he can steal his answer.

 

“We’re too busy,” Suho starts, peering down at his covered thighs, heart racing as he lies, “Junmyeon’s working hours is opposite to mine now so we’re too tired to talk about how our days went like always…” True, their working hours is different now. Suho now has to start working at eight in the morning and ends at two in the afternoon. Junmyeon starts at two in the afternoon and finishes on eight at night.

 

“Is it true, Junmyeon?”

 

Suho prays that his twin will say— “Yes.” The blonde internally sighs in relief. “If that’s so… Come here, both of you.” The twins blink rapidly as their faces turn into pink, staring at Yifan who’s beckoning them to come over and sit beside him. Both Junmyeon and Suho exchange looks, before looking at the taller male once again. “You don’t want me to comfort you guys?” The twins then stand up at the same time.

 

Suho takes Yifan’s left side, continue playing with the hem of his shirt. Same goes to Junmyeon. Both of their eyes widen when they feel Yifan’s hand on their heads before they’re being pulled close by Yifan’s long arms around them, their faces pressed against his firm torso. “I thought something else happened between you two.” The twins shudder inwardly just by listening to Yifan’s deep voice from this close.

 

“I thought both of you were fighting. I’m sorry for thinking like that.”

 

Both of them don’t smile at all. Junmyeon and Suho don’t even know whether they are or aren’t fighting. Their thoughts are messed up in their heads right now but it completely fades when they feel Yifan’s lips on their temple, leaving a quick kiss. “I feel bad for you both. Just take a day off if it’s too hectic, okay?” Both nod into his chest wordlessly, unable to speak as the twins exchange a swift glare with one another.

 

+++

 

The following week, the twins try hard to pretend that they’re close whenever Yifan is around. They can feel his piercing gaze whenever they aren’t talking or aren’t being close, as if he’s still suspicious. It’s Saturday today. Suho can’t wait to go home. He will be home early today and there will be no Junmyeon. There will be no distractions either. Suho admits he’s becoming greedy these days.

 

He wants more of Yifan. He has never done any intimate things with anyone before so his desire has been piling up, eager to do new things. He admires how Yifan will always stop whenever things around them become too steamy but Suho has had enough of it. He wants more. He wants to do dirty things. He wants to do those only with Yifan. No one else. It’s almost eight now, the sky has completely turned dark.

 

Luhan thanks him for taking over his shift and they bid goodbye. Suho hurriedly hops on a bus and tries his best not to grin like an idiot. When the transport stops in front of Yifan’s residence, he breaks into a wide grin. As usual, the taller male will wait for him and Junmyeon at the lounge. Yifan won’t ever sleep before them. The latter will patiently wait for his and Junmyeon’s arrival.

 

And there he is, seated on the single couch, reading the usual monthly fashion magazine, clad in a simple green tee with knee-length denim jeans where Suho finds the attire doesn’t match but Yifan manages to pull it off as always. He has one hour left before his twin brother comes home (Junmyeon is working overtime too). He heads straight towards Yifan who shoots the usual charming smile.

 

Suho smiles shyly, sitting right on the small gap in between Yifan’s legs. “How’s work… ?” The taller male mumbles against his blonde hair, long limbs circling firmly around his middle from the back. Suho sighs, content, and a little tired, covering Yifan’s locked hands with his, “Exhausting…” He doesn’t flinch when he feels the familiar plush lips slowly running down to his right jaw but he enjoys it instead, smiling cheekily.

 

“Stop… I haven’t showered…”

 

Suho doesn’t want him to stop anyway but he wants to know what Yifan will do. “I don’t care. You still smell so good,” The latter lazily answers, pressing a kiss right on his neck. Suho giggles, liking his answer. He sees behind to meet with Yifan’s sleepy eyes. He becomes concerned in a split second, “You know you don’t have to wait for me— I mean, us.” Yifan doesn’t say anything else as he leans forward to kiss the blonde.

 

He misses the twins. He’s been waiting for them ever since morning until he couldn’t find peace to sleep. So here he is, kissing Suho without giving him a chance to breathe, as if he wants to swallow him as whole. He positioned the blonde on his left thigh earlier, making them easier to slot their lips together. “I missed you,” Yifan nuzzles his nose under Suho’s ear, taking in the coffee scent radiating from the blonde.

 

“Me too,” Suho smiles widely, feeling extremely delighted to hear that, “Me too,” He slots their lips once again after cradling Yifan’s face. Suho tries not to shiver when he feels the taller male’s hand underneath his shirt, grabbing on his hip firmly. Their kisses has turned into a total mess in the next few minutes. The blonde twin is practically straddling Yifan, the bulging tents in their pants brushing against one another.

 

Suho licks on Yifan’s lower lip, whimpering when he feels Yifan’s hands on his curves just where he wants them to be. He doesn’t comprehend what happens next because the latter suddenly tugs his blonde hair, causing their lips to be apart as his head tips upwards, feeling teeth near to his throat. “You like this, don’t you.” Suho moans un-shamelessly as Yifan leaves more hickeys, feeling aroused as hell.

 

“Have you ever gotten laid, Suho?”

 

Yifan questions once their heated session has calmed down a little after a few minutes, Suho still panting against the latter’s torso, the taller male giving comforting pats on his back. “N-No,” He stammers before peering up to the male, cheeks mad red just by the question, “I-I want you to be my first…” He shyly pecks on the corner of Yifan’s mouth, noticing the flush on the latter’s cheeks in the next few seconds.

 

He giggles cutely, liking the reaction. “Are you tempting me?” Yifan questions as he pulls Suho closer to his chest, his arms firm around the blonde. Suho smiles almost slyly, leaning forward to have their swollen lips inches apart from one another, “Is it working… ?” Yifan kisses him again after that. It’s much calmer this time. Suho feels grateful for that. He likes slow kisses. His arms are already slithered around Yifan’s neck possessively.

 

“You must be hungry,” Yifan states in worry, as if he has just remembered it, “Let me cook something simple for you.” Suho almost cries. He wants Yifan to take this to another level but he can’t bring himself to say it out loud. “Suho?” Said male pouts towards the taller guy who almost flinches by the cuteness. “You must eat first before you get laid,” Yifan chuckles after Suho’s cheeks changes into total redness.

 

“I was just kidding,” He chuckles again as he pinches the blonde’s red cheeks, “Don’t tempt me, alright? We can do that when you’re fully ready—” “But I _am_ ready!” Suho bursts, face red from anger or embarrassment, Yifan doesn’t know. “Suho,” He cups the twin’s face into his palms, “I didn’t say that I don’t want to do it with you. I want to but not now, okay? Hm?” He brushes his thumbs underneath Suho’s eyes when the blonde stays too quiet.

 

“Fine…”

 

Plush lips are on his after that. Suho tries to take the kiss deeper but he doesn’t. He doesn’t because Yifan has already pulled away with a chuckle. “So eager, aren’t you?” Suho heats up as Yifan teases. Yes, He’s eager. He’s eager because he never had someone to do these kind of things before. His twin brother might or might not have but he doesn’t care about it right now. “Hey, don’t be sad,” Yifan coos while kissing on his nose.

 

Suho huffs, acting cute just to tempt the taller male. “Come on now. I have to make dinner for Junmyeon too.” The blonde frowns at once but it goes unnoticed. “Go freshen up first, okay? I’ll be done with dinner by then,” Yifan pats on his head after they’re on their feet, heading towards the kitchen, leaving Suho with his thoughts as the blonde walks slowly to the bathroom. His mood drastically changes after Junmyeon arrives home.

 

“How’s work?”

 

Yifan casually slips an arm around Junmyeon’s waist and presses a kiss against his revealing forehead. The black-haired male then answers, “Exhausting.” Suho munches on his meal quietly as he glares down at the almost emptying plate. Ever since Yifan told Junmyeon a few weeks ago that he looks good with his hair pushed up, Junmyeon doesn’t let his bangs over his forehead anymore.

 

The blonde twin rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Have a warm shower and come back, okay? I made dinner.” Junmyeon sends him a bashful smile before heading over to his twin brother to pat on his head, not knowing Suho almost choked on his rice. Yifan smiles fondly at them before returning to his spot to continue eating. Once Junmyeon joins them, he tries to be as natural as possible, taking his seat next to his twin.

 

To be honest, he’s feeling terribly sleepy. Exams are coming soon so the library was completely filled up with students. He had to tend to every one of them because Kyungsoo was on a one-week holiday to God knows where. He feels tired, sleepy and totally exhausted. One will think that being a librarian is a damn easy task. For those who think like that, Junmyeon wants to sceram  _‘Think again’._

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

Suho almost chokes again by Junmyeon’s question but he doesn’t as he briskly puts on an act, faking a sad pout, “I did…” Junmyeon fakes a bright smile before ruffling his twin brother’s hair. From their peripheral vision, they can see Yifan smiling at them as the male watches their interactions. They just hope they won’t ruin their cover. Junmyeon honestly tries not to show how exhausted he is.

 

But somehow, Yifan notices it once he’s next to his side, “You okay?” Long fingers run through his black hair, Junmyeon leans into his touch. “Sleepy…” He tries hard not to let his voice show how tired he is but he beats to it as soon as the taller male pulls him into his warm embrace. “Let me wash them. Sleep first, okay?” Junmyeon frowns weakly up to him before he catches the sight of Suho at the lounge.

 

Unnecessary scenarios begin to fill his head. So Yifan wants to spend his time only with his twin brother? “Don’t think the wrong idea,” Yifan leaves a long kiss on his lips which Junmyeon finds it hard to push him away, “You look like you’ll sleep while you’re standing,” The latter then chuckles before giving him another long kiss. Junmyeon gives in anyway, his arms shooting up to circle them around the taller’s neck.

 

“But-But I don’t want to sleep,” Junmyeon thinks he’s gone crazy as he lies once Yifan pulls their lips apart, eyes threatening to close as he tries to look Yifan in the eyes, “I haven’t spent my time with you today…” Yifan sends him a rare stern look, as if he’s caught lying. “You know you can’t lie very well. What’s the point of doing that?” The taller male teases as Junmyeon whines into his torso, Yifan’s warmth almost engulfing him to sleep.

 

“You have a day off tomorrow, right? We can spend time tomorrow, Junmyeon.”

 

Said male forces himself to bring his head upwards, “Promise… ?” Yifan gives him that charming smile which makes his insides to melt. “No kissing anymore,” Yifan chortles as he gently covers Junmyeon’s puckered lips, “Or else you won’t sleep and I won’t let you sleep either.” Junmyeon is too exhausted to realize that Yifan’s voice has dropped an octave lower. He shortly huffs as he stomps off to the room.

 

He lifts off the covers angrily before tucking himself under them. In a minute because of extreme sleepiness and extreme exhaustion, he falls into slumber, not knowing what’s going to happen outside. Yifan continues washing the dishes. Just when he’s done, a light weight settles itself on his back. “Suho?” The blonde mumbles something which he hasn’t caught a word he said. So he turns around.

 

A pouty Suho greets his sight. “What is it?” Yifan asks, fondness etched in his tone. Suho is adorably being needy right now. The younger twin juts his lower lip even more, giving a hint at Yifan on what he wants. Yifan all but shakes his head as he leans downward to have their lips meet in a kiss. Suho takes this chance. He sneakily slips his hands underneath Yifan’s tee to his back, timidly feeling the soft skin of the taller male’s.

 

He doesn’t expect Yifan to _moan_.

 

Suho totally loves the reaction, so he runs his hands higher until he can reach, trying to take off the shirt. Before he can do that, Yifan pulls him flush against him, lips attached firmly as the soft kisses has turned into passionate ones. Suho is feeling lightheaded already but he doesn’t want this to stop. He wants this to go on. He brings his hands forward before gripping onto Yifan’s shirt for dear life, his legs becoming weak.

 

“Yi… Yifan…”

 

Suho’s breathless voice sounds so hot. Yifan feels that the younger male is trying to stand still as his short arms shoot up around his neck, pulling him down even closer. Smirking, Yifan breaks the kiss and hears a small whinper in an instant. He brings his mouth down and down until he’s sucking onto the soft smooth skin once again, above Suho’s clavicles. Yifan thinks he has developed a fetish for marking Suho’s neck.

 

Suho gasps and pants and shivers, unable to stand properly anymore. He’s only standing because of the taller male’s strong arms around him. “Suho…” Yifan’s lips are mouthing deeply behind the blonde’s right ear, where Suho finds it a bit ticklish and feeling the tingly sensation spreading throughout his body. “St-Stop… Yifan― Ngh…” Suho admits that he likes what Yifan is doing right now but it’s too much.

 

He can’t take it anymore. Not here. He brings his tiny hands to fist on the front of the taller male’s shirt once again, gasping. Instantly, he feels Yifan has withdrawn his plush lips from his heated skin. Suho closes his eyes when the latter places his forehead against his, breathing heavily. “Let’s continue inside… ?” Suho snaps his eyes open by that and gazes into Yifan’s warm, loving orbs.

 

No one has ever stared at him like this before. It’s true that Yifan wasn’t his first kiss because he has been kissed wrongly by Junmyeon’s boyfriends in high school and in university before. Suho has never had any boyfriends because he doesn’t want to after seeing his twin brother being in difficult moments with his boyfriend(s). They would only ask Junmyeon to be their boyfriend and the next day, they would kiss him instead of Junmyeon.

 

Each of Junmyeon’s boyfriends has apologized, saying that they have mistaken him as Junmyeon. Lies. They just want to use him and his body for pleasure. Can’t they differentiate him and Junmyeon with their hair color? Junmyeon has stopped accepting boyfriends after his third one where he almost molested Suho. Suho is thankful though because his twin’s exes have done nothing further to Junmyeon, only hand-holdings.

 

Yifan is different.

 

He’s the perfect guy in the universe. He feels so loved, so cherished and _so_ _happy_. He wants to give more to Yifan. He wants to give all of him to Yifan. He selfishly wants Yifan by himself. Suho kisses Yifan as an answer, with the latter carefully guiding them to his bedroom. Yifan doesn’t manage to close the door properly because of Suho’s passionate kisses, distracting him.

 

He tumbles on the mattress with Suho on top of him, lips swiftly reattached. Suho feels Yifan’s large hands on his hips, pushing him down. Both of them moan simultaneously once their hardness rub intimately against each other. “Yi― Yifan―” Suho squeaks cutely when he’s being flipped on the mattress, a breathless Yifan staring fondly down at him. He blushes under the latter’s gaze so he tears his eyes away.

 

“You’re so needy…”

 

Suho moans when he feels sharp teeth which are grazing deeply and slowly underneath his right jaw, hands quickly finding itself to hold onto the latter’s biceps. “Yi-Yifan,” Suho mewls when the plush lips are going down and down and not stopping, until the latter takes the right hardened bud against the thin shirt of his. “Yifan!” Suho screams when the latter suckles on his nipple, pinching and twirling his other one.

 

Suho totally can’t stay still by his doings, wriggling and body arching and moaning in a mess. Yifan takes this chance to slip one of his free hands behind the blonde’s back and lifts up the shirt, pausing his current doings, before throwing it off. Yifan’s breaths hitches at the sight. Suho is a total beauty. His skin glistens by the dim light of his room. He frowns when Suho hugs himself, hiding his beautiful body away from his vision.

 

“Suho,” He tries to peel off the tangled arms but it’s no use, “Suho, please. Don’t hide yourself.” Suho peeks an eye open towards Yifan, and the said male finds it adorable. “Don’t hide yourself. You’re beautiful, Suho.” Said male whimpers when Yifan tries to takes his arms away. Yifan’s frown deepens. He forcefully but carefully grabs Suho’s wrists before pinning them on the either side of his head, still frowning.

 

Suho blinks up at him, which Yifan finds it too cute this time as his blonde bangs are almost covering his eyes. Suho starts to wail out loud, “Pleeease, I-I want my shirt back, ple―” Yifan kisses him slowly. He gasps into the kiss when he feels something has nudged between his legs and the next thing he knows, Yifan is tasting him. Every inch. Suho’s brows twitch upwards, moaning and whining occasionally, wrists still in Yifan’s hold.

 

Yifan pulls away after a long while. Puffs of air leaves Suho’s lips as he stares up hazily towards the male, unable to control his neediness. Yifan finds the sight of disheveled Suho extremely erotic, and feels his length twitching by the hot sight. He never knew that the innocent looking Suho can be this sexy, and needy. He hastily discards his own shirt, and finds a pink-faced Suho ogling his body. The short male closes his eyes as Yifan leans down.

 

He yanks off Suho’s pyjama pants in one swift moment. “Yifan!―” He kisses Suho without wasting a second, who briskly circles his neck and greedily kisses back. Yifan holds back the urge to smile widely. He slowly grinds onto the shorter male who promptly reacts in response. “Yi-Yifan…” He gazes at Suho who seem to be so needy, almost making him to faint by the wanton expression. The next thing he knows, both of them have a very long night.

 

+++

 

Suho wakes up with a yawn once he feels something cold pressing onto the skin of his neck. “Morning…” He smiles lazily as Yifan wishes him a good morning with a sweet kiss after that. A sting of pain shoots straight to his back once he moves a little to get closer to the taller male. “You okay?” Yifan asks, voice laced with worry, a hand rubbing comfortingly on his spine. Suho bites his lower lip, nodding.

 

“I’ll be working overtime today,” Suho starts, wincing as he slowly gets up after checking the time, “I might come home at evening.” Yifan’s face is apprehensive even though he looks terribly sleepy, “But you—” “Go back to sleep,” Suho shuts him up with a peck, “Go back to sleep. I’ll be alright. I’ll take some painkillers before I go. Work is still work,” He smiles softly. “But still…” Yifan squishes him after he’s in his embrace.

 

“Yifan,” He laughs when the arms tightens around him, “Yifan, please. I’ll be okay. You need to sleep.” Suho tries to wait for a few minutes as the taller male is being stubborn. Just like he expects, he hears Yifan snoring. Silently peeling off the arms, he climbs off the bed. Suho feels his face becoming warm as the intimate memory from last night passes by his brain. He then realizes his lower parts has been cleaned after taking a glance below.

 

He’s half-naked, only clad in one of Yifan’s white tee. Turning around to look at the sleeping male, he can’t resist to leave a kiss on Yifan’s slightly parted mouth, “Thank you.” Suho then baths, feeling totally happy after what happened from last night. He can’t stop smiling even after he left the condo. Junmyeon peeks from the door of their supposed shared room to see if his younger twin is out of the premise. Once he confirms Suho isn’t in the condo anymore, he quietly pads to Yifan’s bedroom.

 

He smiles as soon as he spots a sleeping Yifan on the bed after he pokes his head inside. He tiptoes towards the bed before climbing onto the mattress silently, and perches himself next to Yifan’s right side comfortably. He places his right fist on the male’s chest to make himself more comfortable. Yifan stirs in an instant, “Suho… ?” Junmyeon frowns a little, “It’s me.” Yifan peers down, and lets out a sleepy smile once he sees Junmyeon’s frown.

 

Junmyeon giggles when Yifan scoops him into his arms easily, hugging him tight. He brings his own limbs to circle around Yifan’s naked torso, loving the warmth. He loves being clingy with Yifan. His ex boyfriend(s) doesn’t like to exchange physical contacts that much but with Yifan, it’s different. The feeling is different too. As if he really belongs towards this male in the first place.

 

“What do you want for breakfast?”

 

Junmyeon cheerfully asks, unaware of the hazy eyes of the other male’s. “You.” Junmyeon blinks, “What?” He hears Yifan hums after that and feels the plush lips on his left jaw, with Junmyeon automatically closing his eyes. He blushes as he finally gets what Yifan has said. He reddens even more when he feels Yifan who’s now peppering kisses on his neck. “Mm… You smell so nice…” Sleepy Yifan is Junmyeon’s favorite, because he becomes clingy, just like him.

 

He giggles more when Yifan begins to leave quick bites. “So I smelled bad before, is it?” Junmyeon pouts. Yifan hates it whenever Junmyeon pouts because it makes his heart to go wild. It also makes him to lose control. Even though Junmyeon and Suho are twins, both have different charms. Suho is always the needy one, while Junmyeon is always the clingy one. He smashes his lips onto Junmyeon’s without thinking.

 

It causes the other male to be caught off guard. He pulls Junmyeon closer and closer towards him as their lips molds onto each other perfectly, hearing Junmyeon’s tiny little whines from time to time whenever Yifan presses his lips harder and harder. “Yifa―” Yifan slips in his moist organ and wanders inside, Junmyeon tastes like mint. He withdraws his lips (and tongue) after a very long while, breaths unsteady.

 

Junmyeon has no idea what Yifan has did just now, but he absolutely _loves it_. “I love you.” Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat by the sudden confession. He stares at Yifan blankly, while the latter is just watching him with a fond smile. “I love you, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon smiles. Suho might have his special moment with Yifan yesterday after he woke up listening to Suho’s loud moans, but he’s very sure that his twin hasn’t received any confessions yet.

 

“If you love me,” Junmyeon snakes his arms around the taller male’s neck leisurely, “Will you show me how much you love me… ?” Junmyeon gets kissed at once, slowly and just _so lovely_ until he feels like he wants to _cry_. He tightens his arms around Yifan when the male tilts his head to deepen the kiss. He hasn’t been kissed before but Junmyeon is damn glad that Yifan is his first ever kiss. He simply _loves the feeling_.

 

“A-Ah…”

 

Junmyeon closes his eyes shut when Yifan begins to leave bright hickeys on his neck and collarbones and _everywhere_. He slips out more whines when Yifan’s lips goes down and down. Suddenly, Yifan stops. Junmyeon opens his eyes, panting, “Yifan… ?” The male is looking down and then up at him with an unreadable look, “You’re not wearing anything below… ?” Chuckling breathlessly, Junmyeon hides his face into Yifan’s chest, embarrassed, “I’m… I’m too shy to ask you to make love to me…”

 

Junmyeon gasps out loud once he feels something warm and long curling around his already stiff length. He totally don’t see that coming. He doesn’t even know that he’s hard, too distracted by Yifan’s lips doing wonders earlier. “Don’t be shy,” Yifan coos, and Junmyeon’s face reddens at once, anxious and excited at the same time, “I won’t laugh at you.” Junmyeon nods albeit shyly before he’s being pressed against the sheets with Yifan indulging into him in the next few minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youre uncomfortable of reading three people in a relationship, please dont read any further


	13. 013

 

Suho bids goodbye to Luhan right after his overtime shift has ended. He can totally feel the soreness now even after he had the painkillers. He can’t feel it anymore once he reaches Yifan’s condominium. Suho kicks off his shoes and heads straight to Yifan’s bedroom without wasting a second. He frowns as soon as he spots his twin brother beside the taller male, both sleeping peacefully, comforters revealing their bare upper bodies.

 

His frown deepens even more when he thought of the deeds they have done while he wasn’t here. Suho slams the door shut, causing someone to stir inside. He heads towards the kitchenette and searches something to make so that he can avoid this hurting feeling growing inside. Just when he wanted to spend time with Yifan, his twin had to— “Suho?” Said male whips his head to the back and sees a shirtless Yifan, eyes sleepy. Suho blinks rapidly.

 

“Hey. How’s your day?”

 

Suho doesn’t answer. He holds back a sniffle before turning away from Yifan. He opens the drawer and fumbles with the spoons as his sight is getting blurry. He huffs and a tear drops from one of his eyes when Yifan suddenly hugs him from behind without any warning. “I missed you…” Suho fails to hold back a sniffle. He gets turned around in an instant and brings his sight upwards when he hears a gasp.

 

“My God, Suho, why are you crying? Did something happen to you? Are you unwell?”

 

Suho lets his tears to flow out when Yifan gently cradles his face. It feels so nice to have someone else who genuinely cares for him. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here, Suho. I’m here.” Suho suppresses his cries and hiccups into the male’s chest after Yifan pulls him into a warm hug, long arms completely circling around him, the latter whispering comforting words. Suho peers up after a few minutes has passed.

 

Yifan is staring at him too, “You okay?” Suho sniffles in response. Yifan wipes away his tears with his thumbs and presses a kiss on his clear forehead, “Is everything alright?” Yifan nudges his nose with his when he stays silent, causing him to smile a little, unknowingly making the taller guy to feel relieved. “I…” Suho’s voice cracks, but Yifan doesn’t laugh. Suho clears his throat and starts again, “I missed you…”

 

He rests his forehead on the male’s bare torso, unable to look at him. His neediness can’t be controlled whenever there’s Yifan. He whines when his face is being lifted gently. “I missed you too.” Yifan kisses him after that, and Suho holds onto him lifelessly. Their slow kiss becomes passionate a minute after. But Yifan breaks the kiss as he huffs when a strong force lands behind him, almost making Suho to tumble backwards.

 

Yifan feels the short arms around him from the back. He takes a glance behind by his right shoulder, and a smile spreads across his lips at the sight of sleepy Junmyeon. “Where were you…” Yifan is still holding onto Suho’s waist, but the said male is frowning up at him, feeling a little annoyed. “You’re supposed to rest, Junmyeon.” Suho rolls his eyes when he hears a whine from the said male.

 

“It’s lonely without you… And cold…”

 

He hears Yifan’s chuckle. Suho thinks it’s his cue to get away from here. “Let me go,” He has already withdrawn his arms around Yifan’s neck but Yifan isn’t letting him go. “You didn’t tell me what’s wrong yet,” Yifan says in a worried voice. Suho thinks that Yifan is mad at him. “Just let me go. I want to shower,” He grunts, voice laced with annoyance. Yifan lets go of him instantly.  Suho promptly heads straight to the bathroom beside the guest room, and takes a glance at the pair who are now kissing, arms around each other tightly.

 

He slams the bathroom door close, causing the pair to break their kiss and take a glimpse towards the loud sound. “Do you think he had a bad day?” Yifan asks worriedly as he bops his nose with Junmyeon. “I think so…” Junmyeon answers mindlessly. His mind floating in the air from the sweet kiss just now. “My God, Junmyeon, aren’t you _freezing?_ ” Junmyeon opens his eyes lazily and sees the male peering down to where he’s staring

 

Yes, he isn’t wearing anything underneath his (Yifan’s actually) shirt. “I have you as my heater,” Junmyeon smiles cheekily at Yifan’s pink cheeks. “Oh really?” The latter suddenly tickles on his sides, making Junmyeon to let out high-pitched squeals. “St-Stop it! Yifan!” Junmyeon almost trips on his own feet not until Yifan catches him. Both erupt into laughter before they kiss again, Junmyeon’s arms around Yifan’s neck and Yifan’s arms around Junmyeon’s waist.

 

“We don’t have anything for dinner…”

 

Junmyeon pouts after Yifan pulls away from the kiss. He receives a quick peck on the mouth before Yifan smiles at him, “I’ll go out and buy something for us.” Junmyeon swings his arms around the taller male’s middle before hugging him tightly, “It’s dangerous to go alone outside at night!” He burrows his face into Yifan’s bare torso, his lower lip brushing against Yifan’s skin. An instant chuckle is heard above him before Yifan says, “I’m the one who’s supposed to that to you. That’s why I’m going.”

 

Junmyeon whines, gazing at him with teary eyes, jumping a little on his feet. “It’ll be just in a few minutes. I’ll go by foot. Take care of Suho, okay?” Junmyeon’s clinginess vanishes as soon as he hears the name. Yifan quickly takes this chance to wear his black hoodie before heading outside after he has taken his wallet. Junmyeon turns around when he hears the door being slid open. He spots Suho only wrapped up in a towel, revealing his bare upper body.

 

The twins have a silent stare off for a moment, gaze unreadable, before the blonde goes back to their shared room. Junmyeon sighs. He doesn’t like the current feeling he’s having right now. He needs to talk about this to his twin. They need to fix this. They need to throw away the rift between them from these past weeks. “Suho―” “Get out.” Junmyeon blinks. Suho has never talked that harsh to him before. “Suho, what’s wro―” “I said get out. Can’t you see that I’m changing?” Junmyeon tries to be patient.

 

But he scowls, “As if I’ve never seen you being bare before. Don’t you remember those days where we took a bath together?” Junmyeon smiles a little at the memory, hoping that at least Suho will turn around to face him as he talks. “Suddenly reminding me about the past. What do you want?” Junmyeon almost gasps by the rough tone. Suho just wears his shirt calmly, as if he doesn’t exist there in the room with him.

 

He launches forward and yanks Suho’s left arm before turning him around with force. He’s met with an angry Suho, a deep frown on his face. “What’s gotten into you? Did something happen at the coffee―” “It’s none of your business. Can you go away and continue what you and Yifan were doing?” Suho’s voice grows even higher. “Are you jealous of me?” The question makes Suho to snap.

 

“No shit! You always give all of your attention as if he’s _your_ boyfriend. He’s ours, isn’t he? Why are you treating like he’s _fully_ yours? And-And being all mushy and extra close than necessary in front of me? It pisses me off!”

 

Junmyeon scoffs, arms sprawled across his torso, having a look of disbelief on his face as he rolls his eyes, “You started it first. That’s why―” “He made love to me first!” Suho literally screams right to his elder twin’s face. “He confessed to me first and _then_ made love to me!” Suho gasps. Yifan hasn’t said anything to him yet. Does this mean… Does this mean Yifan loves Junmyeon more than him?

 

“No.”

 

Junmyeon stares at his twin weirdly as Suho mumbles, his eyes darting mindlessly on the floor, body shaking. “It can’t be.” Tears begin to pool in his eyes once more no matter how he has let it out during shower earlier. “What?” Junmyeon’s voice comes out annoyed, making the tears to fall completely on Suho’s cheeks. The blonde then glares at him with all his might, “I loved him first! You― You cheated!”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes almost bulge out from his sockets. What the hell? “Where are you going with this?!” He demands as he digs his fingers deep into the neckline of Suho’s shirt, causing the younger one to shove off his hands but it’s no use. Suho shouts in frustration, “Let me go! Leave me alone! It’s all because you, Yifan doesn’t love me!” He screams right at Junmyeon’s face in fury and in betrayal.

 

“Serves you right because you don’t deserve anyone’s love!!!”

 

Suho stares at his twin in disbelief. Junmyeon promptly realizes what he said. He has touched Suho’s core point. The younger twin begins to sob out of control, hot tears gushing out like waterfall, eyes never leaving his twin even though his sight is getting terribly blurry. “Suho, wait― I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean―” “I-I do-don’t de-deserve an-anyone’s lo-love, hu-huh?” Suho laughs and stutters in between his tears.

 

Junmyeon loosens his grip around his twin’s shirt and pulls the blonde into his arms but the male protests, “Suho―” “You’re right! Why didn’t I know about that sooner?!” Suho pushes Junmyeon away with all his might. But Junmyeon struggles to fit him into his arms, “Suho, listen―” “I _shouldn’t_ have listen to you! I shouldn’t have even _believed_ in you! You’re such a fraud!” Suho screams to the top of his lungs.

 

“I wasn’t a fraud, Suho! Would you please calm down―”

 

“After you told me that I don’t deserve anyone’s love? Who knows how long you’ve been waiting to say _those_ to me? If only we haven’t meet Yifan, you would’ve still kept in your head!”

 

“Don’t you dare drag Yifan into this!”

 

“I don’t give a damn!”

 

“You―”

 

A massive loud thunder booms outside and the immediate darkness in the room causes the twins to stop their heated argument. A few seconds later, it’s raining. Another few seconds later, it’s a total downpour with nonstop thunders and lightning blasting outside the condo. The twins stare at each other, having worried looks on their faces. “Yifan.” Both of them state the name at the same time.

 

Suho scrambles outside to search for the electric generator after knocking on the couch, table and also the wooden stool courtesy of the darkness. The power have been cut off so now he have to be careful not to hit something again. Inside the shared room, Junmyeon urgently finds a pants to wear under the darkness and wears it properly after the lights are back before heading outside, only to bump onto Suho.

 

They have a staring contest once again, face hardening. Both don’t get to speak as the main door opens. The twins swivel their heads towards the entrance. There’s Yifan, completely _drenched_ and totally _soaked_. The latter’s face brightens once he sees them, “Hey. I… I bought… _Achoo!!_ ” They briskly tend to help Yifan. The twins share an apprehensive look this time after noticing the flushed face of the taller male. They have the same thought after Yifan sneezes once again.

 

Yifan is going to be so, so sick.

 


	14. 014

 

The last time Yifan has fallen sick, it was during the first week of winter. He was alone during those days. It took one whole week for him to recover. Those seven days were like hell. Yifan will always take his car whenever he goes out but considering the restaurant is only a few feet away from his condo, he went there by foot. He totally wasn’t expecting for a total downpour on the way home. Now here he is, having a very high fever.

 

“Sleep well,” Junmyeon leaves a chaste kiss on the taller male’s burning cheek after covering him with another piece of comforter. He has just fed Yifan congee but the male refused to eat, only consuming three spoonfuls in the end. Suho have changed the sick male’s attire earlier into comfortable ones. The blonde is almost dozing off in the lounge, head lolling from side to side, sleepy.

 

Junmyeon glares as he approaches the twin but then, his gaze turns soft as he pats on his shoulder. He smiles shortly, unsure, before telling, “Come inside.” His twin stares at him as if he has grown two heads. Junmyeon returns to Yifan’s room, resting his head on the little space of the mattress after positioning the chair closer towards the bed. Suho comes in after a while. He doesn’t know what happens next because he falls asleep.

 

+++

 

Suho wakes up when he hears mumbles. He instantly feels the ache everywhere on his body. He’s been sitting next to the bed for the whole night. It’s morning now. He sent a text to Luhan yesterday that he won’t be coming to work for a few days. He was glad that his colleague didn’t press on further about the reason of his sudden leave. Suho lifts his head when he hears a voice murmuring in a foreign language.

 

Yifan is mumbling in his sleep.

 

Suho immediately calls for Junmyeon out loud without himself knowing, eyes fixed on the sick male. The elder twin drops whatever he’s holding into the sink and dashes towards Yifan’s room after hearing Suho’s calls. “He’s burning up,” The blonde worriedly tells him while taking Yifan’s temperature. “Wake him up. I’ll come back with the porridge,” Junmyeon leaves the room as he prepares the sick male’s food.

 

After Junmyeon returns, Suho takes a long shower in their shared room. All he can think is about Yifan’s health. He needs to make something else for the latter. Porridge isn’t showing any healing effects anymore. Yifan is only getting worse. After getting his clothes to wear, Suho finds himself standing in front of the stove with his phone in his hold, searching the internet for other easy and healthy meals to make at home for Yifan.

 

He read a few articles where fruit juice can boost one’s immune system. Suho’s eyes land on the crafted basket filled with red and green apples. He uses the costly untouched juicer to a good use. After having a few sips to taste it, Suho hopes this will cure Yifan’s fever. He smiles while heading towards the latter’s room. He’s met with a sad-looking Junmyeon. “He doesn’t want to eat,” His elder twin sighs, surrendering.

 

“Let me give him this,” Suho informs before sitting next to the sick male, “Yifan? Yifan, if you can hear me, open your mouth.” The taller male weakly parts his mouth only to feel something akin to liquid flooding inside. He swallows everything, sensing his throat isn’t dry anymore after consuming whatever it is Suho has given him. Yifan hums in relief, finally able to breathe without the flu blocking his airway.

 

“What’s that?”

 

His elder twin questions with interest, eyeing the empty glass which is in his hold. “Apple juice,” He simply states before excusing himself out of the room, returning to the kitchen to make some more. Junmyeon stares at the doorway with guilt. He feels bad after what happened between him and Suho yesterday. He really shouldn’t have said that to his twin. He must have hurt his twin deeply until Suho can’t talk normally to him anymore.

 

///

 

The twins order pizza for dinner. They make sure Yifan have his dinner (chicken soup made by Suho) first. Both of them eat in total silence. None dare to speak. None dare to have eye contact. Suho heads to Yifan’s room without informing, leaving Junmyeon to do the dishes. Junmyeon doesn’t even feel angry. **_I deserve it_** , He admits inwardly. When he enters Yifan’s room, Suho is already sleeping next to Yifan’s side.

 

There’s a good space between them. Junmyeon wants to wake him up and tell him to sleep in their room so that he can sleep properly but the thought is thrown away once he sees Suho from up-close. His blonde twin looks _so tired_. There are dark circles under his eyes, so visible on his pale skin. His lashes are fidgeting as if he’s dreaming something bad. Junmyeon carefully sits next to him and caresses his blonde locks.

 

If only Suho is awake, he would have rejected his touch by now, that’s for sure. Without his knowing, a tear drops from one of his eyes and it soaks into the sheets. Junmyeon blinks. Why hasn’t he realized that he’s crying? He pulls his hand away in reflex when he hears a snore from the sleeping Suho. Smiling fondly, he leans towards his twin’s sleeping face before bravely leaving a kiss on his forehead.

 

Junmyeon silently closes the door after casting one last glance on them before heading towards their shared room. He flops onto the bed with a huff. More tears gushes out from his eyes. Since when they drifted apart? Since when they look at each other without hostility? Since when things become like this? How are they going to work this out? Will they work this out? Junmyeon falls asleep in between the loads of questions in his head.

 

+++

 

“I’m sorry for shouting at you,” Suho purse his lips before at last, letting out a frustrated sigh. “No, no, no, that’s not gonna work,” He shuffles away from staring at his reflection on the mirror and heads under the shower. He has been practicing to apologize to his twin brother. Junmyeon has hurt him a lot, that’s true, but it doesn’t mean he should wait for him to apologize. He knows Junmyeon must be facing the similar situation right now.

 

If the silence between them continues, there’s a big chance they won’t be talking to each other forever.

 

So Suho keeps sorting out proper sentence of apologies (he’s still in the bathroom) until he finds the most suitable one. One of them must make the first move and Suho volunteers. They need to fix this as soon as possible or else Yifan will be definitely upset if their cover is blown. Besides, Yifan is getting better after he and Junmyeon took care of him for two whole days. They still aren’t civil yet on those two days.

 

Suho sighs sadly. They used to be so close. Nothing would break them apart. Since when they were enemies? Since when he hates Junmyeon? Since when things become like this? How are they going to work this out? Will they work this out? A sob escapes his mouth and he quickly tries to hold in the rest of his cries. Suho knows he isn’t crying because of what they have become but he cries because he misses his twin.

 

///

 

Junmyeon freezes once he sees Suho heading out from their shared room. The blonde stops too. “I, um, Yifan said he’s hungry,” He scratches his jaw as he informs his younger twin, not seeing him in the eyes. Suho says nothing as he passes him to the kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast for all of them. These past two days, Suho has been handling their foods while Junmyeon has been handling the cleaning.

 

Even though they haven’t said it to each other, they would take turns to take care of the sick male. “Breakfast?” Junmyeon lifts his gaze from the floor up to the said male, “Oh. In a while. Suho is making toasts.” Yifan sends him a sleepy smile before patting on the space next to him. He should be grinning shyly but no, he feels scared. Did Yifan find out that he and Suho have been faking their closeness with each other?

 

“I’m sorry for making you both worried,” Yifan sighs into the younger male’s neck once he sits next to him, “I was so careless…” Junmyeon smiles slowly as he runs his fingers through the other’s rough hair, “You don’t have to be sorry. I was the same when I fell sick before.” Yifan looks sadly towards him once he distances away, “Is it wrong to apologize?” Junmyeon can’t stand the sad tone of his so he bravely kisses him.

 

Yifan intensifies their kiss much to his surprise. “I missed talking to both of you,” The latter mumbles against his mouth awhile after, feeling him smiling as he says those, “I’m planning to take both of you out. Where do you want to go?” Junmyeon blinks unhurriedly, Yifan’s words processing slowly in his brain before his eyes enlarges. Before he can even voice out his objection, Suho enters the room with their breakfast.

 

Yifan sees the blonde’s surprised expression. “Come here,” He beckons the latter while patting at the unoccupied space on the mattress, “I need to talk about something.” Suho mentally sweats. Did Yifan find out? Is their cover blown? His eyes lands on the somewhat troubled-looking Junmyeon. Suho’s pulse rises as he nears to the bed before placing the tray on the nightstand. It’s still the same when he sits next to Yifan where he doesn’t catch the other’s smile.

 

If Yifan have found out, he has no other choice.

 

“I swear I didn’t mean to,” Suho blurts out with his eyes closed shut. “What do you mean you didn’t mean to?” Yifan lifts his face upwards and raises a questioning brow towards him. Suho blinks. He then glances over to Junmyeon who’s shaking his head frantically. It takes a second for him to understand what his elder twin means. Yifan doesn’t know about their cover yet. He promptly fakes a smile, “I-It’s nothing…”

 

Suho inwardly sighs in relief when Yifan doesn’t press on further. “So how are you both getting along?” Both of the twins feign a bright smile at the question. Yifan who’s obvious about it also lets out a smile, “I’m glad. Do you both have any places to go to have fun?” The twins shake their heads much to Yifan’s dismay, “Nothing at all? Or is it something else?” He slips his arms around their waists to bring them close.

 

Junmyeon and Suho’s heads are tucked under Yifan’s chin. The twins never dare to have their eyes meet. “We were really worried about you,” Suho mumbles, unknowingly sitting a little closer as he twists the taller male’s shirt, “We almost called the ambulance…” Yifan pats on the blonde’s hair comfortingly, “I’m okay now. Thanks to the both of you. I’m sorry for making you worried,” He then leaves a peck on his head.

 

“Suho deserves more credit. He even made various dishes for your fever,” Junmyeon informs after a moment of silence. Suho only frowns as he stares at his twin. What’s Junmyeon’s intention? “Still, _both_ of you took care of me, right?” Junmyeon unintentionally blushes after Yifan tilts his face upwards to face him. “So what should we do tonight? I think I’m perfectly fine now.” The twins keep their mouth shut.

 

“Let’s watch a movie? I have some that I haven’t seen yet in my collections,” Yifan suggests himself. He feels them nodding against his torso, “Let’s eat, then. I’m starving.” When the twins don’t move an inch, he softly smirks as he ruffles their hair until they peer up to him, “You want me to feed you both?” Both of their faces turn pink by his bluntness before they shake their heads fervently. Yifan chuckles as he takes the toasts and feeds them despite their protests.

 

///

 

“What should we watch?”

 

Yifan animatedly asks as he whips his head to see the twins from his collections. Junmyeon and Suho are now very sure that the male is indeed perfectly recovered by the excited look on his face. They smile in relief at the same time while answering, “Anything.” The twins share a glance of surprise as they said the same thing together before turning their heads to Yifan’s way. The male is staring at them with a frown, as if something is amiss.

 

Junmyeon and Suho send him a swift smile, hoping that Yifan hasn’t found out. When the taller male selects a random action-themed movie and returns to the twins’ side, they inwardly sigh out of relief. They exchange a look of being careful for next time before focusing on the television screen. An hour passes by so fast in silence with Yifan occasionally spilling out the spoilers where the twins don’t mind at all.

 

They can only wish for the movie to end fast so that they can go to sleep without any confrontation. It’s when Yifan have his arms around them out of the blue which startles them and also pulls them out from their thoughts. Both stare up to the male. Even though Yifan’s eyes are fixed on the screen, there’s something eerie radiating around him which scare them. They try not to gulp when his arms tighten.

 

“I know what both of you have been doing.”

 

The sentence itself send shivers down to their spines. “What do you mean?” Junmyeon tries to cover them up. He tries. “Don’t think that you can lie to me.” Yifan’s tone is stoic, and eerie. As if he’s angry. Suho is _petrified_. He attempts to pry off Yifan’s arm around his middle but it’s no use at all. “I want answers,” Yifan hisses as they still attempt to escape. They flinch by Yifan’s impatient tone.

 

The screen is now showing lots of bombings as if it’s giving a reminder how Yifan will be if they try to escape again. The male will surely explode. Junmyeon and Suho’s eyes meet. None can voice out anything as they bring their eyes to elsewhere. When they continue being silent, Yifan says in the most hurtful tone ever, “Did I tell you both to compete for me? Did I tell you both compete with each other to fight for me?”

 

The twins only stare at their clothed thighs, fiddling with their shirts as they shakes their heads. “Have I ever told you both that I’ll choose one of you? Have I?” Yifan finally frees them and cups their chins with his fingers, observing both of them as he questions. “I fell for you both because of how both of you treat each other with sincerity. Now look at you both. Do you think I haven’t realized your cover?” The twins gulp at this. So Yifan knew it from the beginning… ?

 

“I thought both of you won’t ever despise each other but I never thought it become like this until you both even feign your closeness. If this continues further, I have no choice but to break this off.”

 

“No!”

 

Junmyeon and Suho exclaim out loud as they have their limbs around Yifan’s arm firmly. “Please don’t,” Suho sniffles, can’t imagine not having Yifan in their daily lives. “No one will treat us better like you do,” Junmyeon tears up, can’t figure out another way of having Yifan in their lives. Yifan sighs heavily. Even though he’s still upset at them for what they have done, he knows it’s not the solution.

 

“Will you both do something for me?”

 

They nod twice by his question. “I want both of you to apologize. Here. Now,” He commands softly. Junmyeon looks at his twin who isn’t looking at him. He bites on his lower lip in uncertainty. Will Suho reject his apology? Will he even look at him in the eyes? What will happen if Suho really doesn’t want his apology? Hesitant at first, he gently takes Suho’s right hand and holds it gingerly.

 

When his younger twin finally locks eyes with his, he briefly smiles, eyes teary, “I’m sorry for what I’ve said, Suho. I really shouldn’t have said that. Please forgive me.” Suho somehow tears up too. This is all he wants to hear from Junmyeon’s own mouth. He can feel his elder twin’s sincerity. Before he can even cry, he holds Junmyeon’s hand this time, also smiling briefly, “I’m sorry too. For shouting at you.”

 

Yifan gives them time to calm their selves down as they cry in guilt and in relief. He pats their back calmly, hoping it will be a comfort for them. “Junmyeon? Suho?” He calls out after a few minutes of silence. The twins bring their gazes up to him. “Promise me that both of you won’t lie to me anymore?” He sharply eyes them, causing the twins to flinch together at the same time by his piercing gaze.

 

They nod in silence, still gazing at him somewhat bravely. Yifan frowns, wanting to test them, “How can I believe you both when you’ve lied to me once?” The twins doesn’t flinch this time. They exchange stares within themselves before peering up to him again. Yifan spots their mouths slowly curling into small smiles despite their teary eyes. Blinking once, he wonders what they’re up to as he waits.

 

“Then…”

 

“Will you let us convey our apology?”

 

Yifan blinks rapidly, confused by what they mean. He waits for an answer but he’s kissed so gently by Junmyeon. He parts away to voice out his confusion but not until he’s pulled down by Suho and kissed by him this time. Oh. _Oh_. Now Yifan knows _what_ they mean. He finds himself drowning even though he strongly wants to stop them. When Suho deepens their kiss, Yifan moans when he feels Junmyeon’s soft lips mapping his skin on his neck.

 

He gently cradles the back of their heads to bring them close, oddly wanting more. Unfortunately, Suho breaks their heated kisses. He gazes hazily at the blonde but the twin only smiles shyly before ducking his head under his jaw. Yifan winces when he feels Suho’s sharp teeth near to his Adam’s apple, grazing and marking his skin. He’s yanked down again by Junmyeon this time, their lips meeting in a feverish kiss.

 

The twins find themselves settled on Yifan’s thighs by the next few minutes. Yifan doesn’t even object as he’s busy giving equal attention to the both of them. None realize that the movie has ended, the credits rolling on the screen with the movie’s theme song. Yifan rests his hands on their backs, worried for their safety. His hands move by itself occasionally to their hips to hold them so that they won’t fall off.

 

The twins will have goosebumps whenever Yifan holds them tight. It honestly feels good. So they try their best giving their all to the latter. “I miss you both so much,” Yifan mumbles, having a small break after kissing the life out of both of them who are now panting heavily. The twins share a look within themselves. Both blush lightly before they smile at each other as they think the same.

 

“If you miss us,” Suho begins, fingers skittering gently on Yifan’s collar, his cheeks turning pinker. “Will you show us how much you miss us?” Junmyeon continues, smiling bashfully as he caresses Yifan’s crimson cheek with his thumb. “I miss you both this much,” Yifan brings the twins into a tight embrace, pressing his lips against their hair before looking at them both. Junmyeon and Suho’s faces are red in what, Yifan knows already.

 

“I know what you both really want,” He says carefully, catching their surprised looks, “But first, let me show how much I miss you both.” With his right hand, Yifan starts palming against Suho’s while he kisses Junmyeon passionately. The twins are flabbergasted at first but soon, they’re completely malleable under Yifan’s doings. Things are slow for the first couple of minutes but then, everything escalates from there.

 

Suho have his eyes pinched closed as he breathes messily against Yifan’s neck, the latter’s fingers strongly jerking his semi-hard length, him fisting Yifan’s collar with all his might. Junmyeon is in a total wrecked state, whining in a mess into Yifan’s mouth as the latter abuses his lips with fervor, his arms looped around the taller male’s neck for dear life. When Yifan feels Suho hardening to the fullest, he kisses him before fondling Junmyeon’s evident bulge.

 

Junmyeon jolts on his lap, almost draping over Yifan’s shoulder by the sudden touch. He spews gargles and pleads as his mind is going haywire on how slow yet pleasant Yifan’s strokes are, his drool drooping from the corner of his lips from the intense kiss earlier where he doesn’t seem to care about it. He weakly latches his lips onto Yifan’s neck, creating more hickeys and marks while moaning in delight.

 

Suho mindlessly starts loosening the first two buttons Yifan’s shirt before his attention is swept away by the man himself as the latter brings him closer with a hand on his nape, causing their tongues to clash with one another with more force. He moans impatiently, obviously frustrated by the lack of attention ‘down there’. “Can I… ?” Yifan murmurs against Junmyeon’s skin a while after all of them have another break for air.

 

The twins peer down and swiftly spots their stained pants, most probably from leaking. Both of them blush profusely as Yifan finds out their little problem down there. They nod unsurely, uncertain for having Yifan taking care of both of them at once. Oh they shouldn’t have doubted him. Yifan slides his large palms into their bottoms and both gasp at the same time by the sudden warm sensation around their curled lengths.

 

Junmyeon weakens at first, pressing his cheek against Yifan’s left shoulder as he whines once again with his eyes closed, his knuckles turning white from gripping onto the taller male’s already crumpled shirt. Suho moans as he twitches under Yifan’s hold but he wants more. He strengthens himself to be sane and cups Yifan’s face before kissing the man himself. Yifan gradually replies to the kiss while handling both of them.

 

Yifan strokes them hard and fast, causing them to be _insane_ as they splutter his name for nonstop. He takes turns to kiss one of them while adding speed, pleasuring them _even_ more. The twins hold onto him with all their might, mouths letting out sounds and noises of contentment and pleas. Yifan’s hands are so warm and it feels too good not to miss this kind of pleasure so they try and try and _try_ to hold in from coming—

 

The twins explode together while whimpering Yifan’s name, coating Yifan’s palms with their loads.

 

Yifan realizes that the twins are deep asleep after a few minutes passed, their faces snuggled close against his almost bare torso, letting out little snores. After wiping off their come with his shirt, he slips his arms around them, careful not to wake them up before fitting their bodies into his embrace. He presses a kiss on Junmyeon and Suho’s heads before thinking of a surprise for them. Yifan’s lips curl into a sly smile as he already knows what to do.

 


	15. final.

 

Yifan stirs when he feels something warm landing straight on his face. Holding in from letting out an annoyed groan, he opens his eyelids only to flinch by the direct ray of sunlight hitting straight into his eyes from the gaps of curtain. He shifts a little from the brightness but he isn’t able to move an inch. Yifan blinks when he hears soft snores coming from both of his sides. He peers down to see a mop of blonde hair on his left side and messy black hair on his right.

 

He’s sandwiched by the twins. A sleepy smile etches on his mouth as he recalls yesterday’s memories. He carried them to bed yesterday. He loves these two so much. He wants them to be in his life forever. He wonders whether the twins agree to this. He can’t imagine not living with them. He can’t imagine not seeing them. He’s so attached to them already. Yifan smiles all to himself, feeling really lucky to have both of them here by his side.

 

After a few minutes of staring and playing with their hair, he successfully gets up from bed without waking them. Done having a quick shower, he glances at the sleeping twins who are cuddling with each other now. He grins at the cute sight. As he’s focused on making breakfast in the kitchen, he doesn’t realize two sleepy figures are heading towards him. Yifan, partially startled, peers down to his stomach after feeling something around his waist.

 

It’s Junmyeon and Suho’s arms. Just when he wants to ask them if they’re doing okay, he hears their stomach growling. A throaty chuckle escapes from his mouth as he brings them both to the front. He presses quick pecks on their messy hair before smiling down towards their sleepy faces, “Hungry?” Both nod silently. “Do you both want to eat or have a bath first?” Junmyeon and Suho look at each other before up to Yifan.

 

“Feed us first,” Suho whines, stomach making another sound. “We’re starving,” Junmyeon yawns right after he says those. “Take a seat. I’ll be quick,” He ushers them both to the aisle behind him. He ignores their whines of protest as he continues making toasts. Eventually, Junmyeon and Suho take their seats quietly, hunger rising up even more at the pleasant smell floating around them.

 

“How hungry are you?”

 

Junmyeon snuggles onto his blonde twin’s shoulder for warmth, almost falling off from his stool. “ _Very_ hungry,” Suho retorts with slight sleepiness etching in his tone. “I’m hungrier,” Junmyeon argues drowsily. Yifan hears their sleepy voices. He turns around when he has finished. An instant smile spreads across his lips at the adorable sight. It’s like watching a cat and a bunny play-fighting with each other.

 

“Bon appetite,” Yifan places the big round plate in front of them which has slices of toasts on it. They’re gone within a few minutes. He watches them with pure fondness. The twins then gasp at the same time after they finish the food. Yifan hasn’t eaten anything! “It’s okay,” Yifan chuckles as he can’t stand their priceless shocked expressions before looking at both of them, “Can I say something?”

 

The twins clutch onto each other’s shirt, holding onto each other just like they used to whenever they become nervous. Yifan’s smile widens at this. “About yesterday…” Junmyeon and Suho’s face turn instant pink at this until they draw out another chuckle from the latter. “Not _that_ ,” He breathes properly to catch his breaths, “It’s just… Don’t ever fight for me, okay? Both of you promised to me, right?”

 

Both Junmyeon and Suho exchange looks. They stare at one another momentarily before they bring their gazes back to the awaiting male, “Yes,” Both answer, “We promise.” Yifan sighs in pure relief before sending a lovely smile towards their way, “Thank you.” The twins return his smile, feeling happy to see Yifan happy. Without them knowing, more than one month have passed in a blink of an eye.

 

Yifan is still wondering when he can show his surprise to the twins. They have been working even on the weekends so Yifan can only see them late night. He himself has started working too. But on Sundays, it’s just the three of them, either cuddling with each other or spending their quality time on bed individually. It was awkward at first for the twins to be together at the same time so Yifan stopped going further, telling them they don’t have to force themselves.

 

Junmyeon has been learning how to cook with Suho on their free time. Yifan teaches him too. He feels so happy by having two important persons in his life. He smiles as yesterday’s memory of him and Suho playing and throwing flour at each other passes through his head. The memory vanishes as someone clears his throat in front of the counter. Junmyeon whips his head upwards and the smile leaves his mouth in an instant.

 

“Fa-Father?”

 

“Get up.”

 

Junmyeon immediately obeys in fear, knowing the consequences if he doesn’t. But will his father really beat him here in the library? “If you don’t want any other people to hear your screams, you better follow what I say.” Junmyeon’s eyes widens in fear when he spots the same belt around his father’s waist, a hand ready to unbuckle it, ready to beat him if he disobeys him. Tears sting in his eyes as past memories rise up in his head. Junmyeon has no choice but to follow his father.

 

Suho has been learning how to face his anxiety with Junmyeon and Yifan by his side. He feels so grateful for having two essential people in his life. A smile spreads across his lips as he remembers the mess they have made in the kitchen with Yifan being the main victim, drenched with flour from head to toe. The memory disappears as the chimes of the bell catches his attention, indicating a new customer. The smile on his face completely leaves at the sight.

 

His father.

 

His father is here.

 

He’s here with Junmyeon.

 

He’s holding Junmyeon by his collar.

 

Panic arises in Suho. Fear engulfs him as he recalls the memory of his twin brother getting beaten by their father. His hands shake. His legs are weakening by the elder man’s glare. “Get out from the counter,” His father commands. Even though he’s facing his anxiety right now, a little courage bubbles up in him after having enough practice, “I-I’m not listening to you.” The look on his father’s face screams disbelief.

 

Suho assumes that his father is going to leave them alone but no. The older man grabs his shirt before pulling him over the register harshly, Suho almost toppling on the flat surface, “Looks like you haven’t received enough beating from me,” His father seethes. Suho timidly looks over to his father’s other side to see a soulless Junmyeon, dried trail of tears visible on his cheeks. Suho swallows a whimper.

 

What have they done to deserve this?

 

Where will they be taken if they follow their father?

 

“Hey! Hands off from my staff!”

 

Luhan comes to rescue, none knowing that he has his phone hidden in his apron’s pocket, calling someone. “I’m their _father_ ,” The father of the twins hisses in irritation, shooting glares towards the intruder. Luhan sassily crosses his arms on his chest, “That doesn’t mean you have to treat him like that. Hands off or I will call the police.” After he mentions police, the father frees them both reluctantly. Luhan smirks, satisfied.

 

“Have you punched out, Junmyeon?”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head nimbly, his head ducked down, face emotionless. “I want them to stop working and bring them home,” The old man says a bit desperately. Luhan only raises a suspicious brow, “If you want to bring them home, what’s with the rough treatment?” The twin’s father lets out a creepy laugh which send chills to their spines, even Luhan’s, “Because they’re _stubborn_.”

 

Luhan then regains his courage, “On behalf of them, I’m not letting them to go anywhere. You don’t seem to sound like their father—” “Who do you think you are?!” Luhan shuts his eyes close as a punch is sent to him. He waits for it but it never comes. “Suho!” He snaps his eyes open to see Suho on the floor with Junmyeon beside him, checking on the blonde. Suho shielded him from getting hurt.

 

“Oh Suho,” He kneels down to the latter and checks his swollen cheek, “Junmyeon, go to the nearest clinic. I’ll help you to get a taxi—” “I’m not letting any of them to go anywhere without me,” The twin’s father pulls onto Junmyeon’s collar from behind roughly, almost choking the black-haired male. Luhan stares in horror, not knowing what to do. As if on cue, the bell of the coffee shop rings, signaling a customer has entered.

 

Luhan almost faints in relief. It’s his cousin, Yifan. Said male gives him a nod before Luhan runs towards him. The doe-eyed male exits the coffee shop after turning the _‘Open’_ sign to _‘Closed’_. He exhales heavily before calling the ambulance. Luhan knows Yifan’s relationship with the twins. He doesn’t reveal it to anyone. Instead, he feels glad because finally, his cousin has two person to take care of and to be taken care of.

 

So he doesn’t mind. He knows about the twin’s father. Yifan has told him before and has also asked a favor to look over Suho. Yifan has also asked the same to Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo is on leave today. Luhan sighs again, deciding to call Minseok to tell him about the little ruckus. “Wu Yifan,” The father sinisterly calls him, ignoring his crying son who’s checking his fainted twin, “You think you’re a hero, huh?” Yifan sends him a professional smile, “I don’t think I am, Mr Kim.”

 

Sirens can be heard after a few minutes of silence. Mr Kim visible tenses at the sound but not until he sees men dressed in white heading inside the shop and towards his sons. “You’re not going with them,” Yifan’s voice has something dark and dangerous as Mr Kim takes a step towards the twins. “Go home after the check-up is done,” He presses a kiss on the pale-faced Junmyeon’s hair, “I’ll be home in a few minutes.”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything as he stares at his twin. Yifan’s chest clenches in worry as he spots a bruise on the blonde’s twin cheek, the emergency team taking him out of the shop with care. He then turns to his other self, sending a sharp yet civil gaze towards Mr Kim, “Let’s have a seat, shall we?” The father can’t even refuse because Yifan is already seated, waiting for him. Mr Kim has no choice but to follow what he says.

 

Luhan comes in after a while to check the place. Yifan orders a black coffee and the doe-eyed male finishes his order within half a minute before fleeing away. As he sips on his drink, he can feel Mr Kim’s burning stare on him even though he’s not looking. Yifan doesn’t talk as he waits for the elder male to start first. “I know you’re sleeping with my sons,” Mr Kim’s tone is venomous, almost causing him to flinch but he doesn’t.

 

Yifan lets him to continue as he casually sips on his coffee as if he’s in a serious discussion with his business partner. “I’ve been keeping tabs on you, Wu Yifan. I won’t let this continue. I won’t let you take them away from me. They were mine from the very beginning. I can bring this issue the court if you fail to cooperate with me.” Yifan smirks before a chuckle slips out from his lips. Mr Kim frowns angrily, “What’s so funny?”

 

Yifan lets out a lazy laugh before every inch of his expression turns dark as his gaze in stern on the man in front of him, “Not a single touch will be on them. _Especially_ from you.” The elder man’s face becomes red, “Why you little—” “You’re taking them back because you’re out of money, aren’t you? You’re going to sell them, aren’t you? You and that little club of yours. So pathetic.” Mr Kim’s countenance drastically changes.

 

Yifan sees one thing in his eyes. Fear. “You think you’re the only one who’s smart here, Mr Kim? I keep tabs on you too. Where you’re going, who you’re sleeping with, what you’re doing with that cheap club of yours—” “P-Please don’t tell Junmyeon and Suho—” “Keep their names off out your filthy mouth,” Yifan hisses, not even caring that the man in front of him is way older than him because this type of person doesn’t deserve his or _anyone’s_ respect.

 

“And don’t _ever_ dare to see them. You don’t deserve to be their father. If you disobey me, Mr Kim, trust me, I’ll expose you to the media and you’ll rot in prison _forever_.”

 

The angry old man earlier has turned into a pale-faced obedient man as he nods in silence. “Stop everything with that club of yours and most of all,” Yifan slides a signed cheque on the clear table towards the elder man’s way before staring into his trembling orbs with silent fury, “Don’t ever _try_ to see them.” Mr Kim, once again, nods wordlessly. “Please get out of my sight,” Yifan politely states as he averts his eyes away, taking a sip of his black coffee.

 

The man commands, giving a slight bow of his head before getting the hell out of there for his life’s sake. Yifan sighs, his head hurting as he thinks of a nicer way to break this news to the twins. They must be very taken aback once they hear this. That’s why he recorded their conversation. Yifan taps the off button in his phone before finishing the rest of his coffee. He heads straight to his condo after thanking Luhan.

 

Just like he expects, the twins are sleeping next to each other. He sighs again. Maybe he will tell them later at night. In the evening, he prepares a simple dinner for them. He checks on the twins who are still sleeping. Not having the heart to wake them up, he waits for them at the lounge. Yifan ends up dozing off on the couch, his heavy eyelids lulling him to sleep, tired and exhaustion all pouring in at once.

 

///

 

Yifan wakes up when he feels something wet against his torso. He peers down unhurriedly with droopy eyes only to see the twins by his sides. “Hey,” He rests his palms on their heads as he calls tenderly. None raise their heads to see him. This causes Yifan to become worried. “Junmyeon? Suho?” He curls his arms around them a little tighter. An instant sob reaches to his ears. Now he becomes deadly apprehensive.

 

“Hey, look at me,” He gives them a gentle nudge with his shoulders, hoping any of them will look at him. “I thought he really wanted to take us home,” Junmyeon suddenly speaks with the wet voice of his, smiling bitterly, “But why? Why hasn’t he thought of that earlier before he abandoned us?” The black-haired male lets out another set of fresh tears after peering up to Yifan.

 

Said male pats Junmyeon’s hair while shushing him calmly. He then takes a glance on the other twin. Suho is staring into a blank space, face expressionless, his cheek slightly swollen. Yifan’s chest tightens uncomfortably as he can’t do anything to comfort them other than being in their presence. “What did he talk about?” Junmyeon questions, raged laced in his small yet strong tone.

 

Yifan shakes his head, “It’s better for you and Suho not to know—” “I _want_ to know, Yifan. What did he really talk about?” And so Yifan has no other choice but to play the conversation he recorded. By the time it ends, Junmyeon has his face totally flushed red in fury. Yifan knows this would happen. “How _dare_ he,” He mutters every word in hatred, his body visibly shaking in anger, “How _fucking_ dare he—”

 

“Shh… Calm down, Junmyeon. This is why I didn’t want you and Suho to know about this…”

 

The rest few minutes passes with untold discomfort as Yifan listens to the twins’ sniffles and cries. He sighs internally. How can he stop them from crying? “Please be with us,” Junmyeon hiccups, clutching tight onto the taller male’s shirt. Yifan then glances down to Suho. The blonde-haired twin is doing the same, his shirt looks like it’s going to rip off. “I won’t go anywhere,” He kisses both of their hair before holding them close, “I’ll be here.”

 

+++

 

_“Your requested item is at outside, Master Wu.”_

 

Yifan scrambles outside after getting the voice message from his butler. An swift smile carves on his lips once he spots a classy pure white paper bag right in front of his doorstep. He takes it inside before calling his butler. The elder male picks up his call within a second, _“Yes, Master Wu?”_ Yifan scratches his stubble and he mentally reminds himself to shave before he questions uncertainly, “Uncle, do you think they’ll accept it?”

 

_“Of course the laws will accept the marriage if you—”_

 

“No, no, no. N-Not that, uncle. What I meant was… Will Junmyeon and Suho accept this?”

 

_“Ah, my apologies, Master Wu. I’m afraid I can’t say the answer.”_

 

Yifan turns solemn at that. His butler seems to notice this (by his silence) so he says, _“But if your sincerity for them is real, they would be gladly be yours, Master Wu.”_ A slow smile spreads across his mouth, “Thank you, uncle… Thank you for everything else too.” A chuckle is heard on the other line before his butler replies, _“No problem, Master Wu. I will wait for your call. All the best!”_ Yifan grins widely at that, “Thanks, uncle. Bye!”

 

A few weeks have passed after the call, the twins are doing quite well. Yifan never fails to make them happy. Suho was feeling down for a few days after their father’s appearance and Junmyeon was the only who could approach him. He’s glad that they’re getting back to normal. They’re not the usual soulless twins anymore. Yifan finally told them about Luhan and Kyungsoo. He also told them that he kept tabs on their father.

 

The twins are grateful and thanked him with kisses for taking care of them. They didn’t forget to tell him not to check on their father anymore. Yifan decided to keep it a secret. They don’t need to know that their father have left the country. It’s Friday night. Yifan had installed a television in his room a few days ago so he suggests dinner on his bed. He decides to bring up his surprise tonight.

 

They’re done eating now, watching a slow burn romance movie with a quite nice plot but Yifan can’t seem to focus as the twins are huddled close next to him, occasionally complementing the actor’s acting. He’s hesitant. He’s scared. He’s nervous. He has to do this. He doesn’t want to let them go. He doesn’t want to wait any longer. They have been together for more than four months. He wants them to be with him forever.

 

He presses a kiss on top of both of their heads before curling his arms around their middle, sighing heavily before he starts, “I want this to last forever…” The twins whip their heads upward to look at him, baffled. They secretly anticipate for his next words but when Yifan becomes too silent for more than a minute, Suho breaks the silence by dropping the question, “Do you want to marry us?”

 

Yifan flushes by the right assumption. Junmyeon gasps dramatically before looking at his twin, face shocked, and then to Yifan, “Is it… Is it true… ?” Yifan keeps being silent, not looking at them both, trying hard not to show how anxious he is. “But we need to discuss—” “There’s nothing to discuss about,” Yifan cuts Junmyeon mid-sentence softly, his arms tightening around their middle to bring them close.

 

He doesn’t notice the twins’ changing colors of their cheeks. “I feel the same for the both of you. I want you both to be with me forever.” The twins stay silent this time, pondering with their internal thoughts. Yifan reluctantly frees them, smiling somewhat bitterly, “It’s okay if you both don’t feel the same, I understand that this is too sudden—” “We do feel the same,” Suho interrupts without thinking, face still pink.

 

“It _is_ too sudden but,” Junmyeon sends him a bashful smile, his cheeks coloring, “It’s true. We do feel the same.” Yifan’s face almost splits on how wide he grins. He pecks on their mouth so quickly before hugging them both against his chest, chuckling as their whines reaches to his ears. “I’m so happy,” Yifan doesn’t notice that he said his thoughts out loud. The twins share a look before they smile to themselves, feeling content.

 

_‘Should we?’_

 

Junmyeon mouths towards his twin as Yifan isn’t done squishing them. _‘Up to you,’_ Suho answers, the corner of his lips slightly curved upwards into a coy smile. It causes his elder twin to flush in a flash before the latter rolls his eyes. Suho giggles internally by Junmyeon’s reaction. “Yifan?” The latter frees them, arms still dangling loosely around the middle. He sends a questioning smile down to Junmyeon.

 

With a blink of an eye, Junmyeon claims his lips, already moving calmly. Yifan becomes perplexed at first. He isn’t used to be kissed first by both of them but it’s not that he hates it. He loves it of course. As he replies to the black-haired twin’s bashful kiss, he doesn’t realize one thing. Suho is unbuttoning his shirt. He only takes notice of it after both of them are straddled on his thighs. Yifan stops kissing Junmyeon at once.

 

Before he can utter a word, Suho shuts him up with a searing lip-lock. He holds in a groan as the blonde is greedily asking for an entrance, feeling his arms looping around his neck. Yifan has already noted that Junmyeon’s kisses are always shy while Suho’s kisses are always passionate. Suho is already moaning by the time he deepens their kiss. Junmyeon takes one of Yifan’s hands and brings it down between his legs, his face burning as he thinks of how bold he is.

 

Yifan is startled once he feels Junmyeon’s stiffening length in his hold. Junmyeon leans against his chest nimbly as he touches himself against his pants with Yifan’s hand, feeling the tips of his ears flaming now. Yifan almost pauses the kiss but Suho doesn’t let him. He finally realizes the situation. The twins are ready. Goodness, they should have told him about this earlier. He’s already getting lightheaded with these two. Yifan takes the lead as he starts stroking Junmyeon bare.

 

The black-haired male’s body twitches occasionally, his fists coming up to grasp his unbuttoned shirt in a very firm grip, letting out tiny whimpers. “Yi-Yifan,” Junmyeon whimpers needily. Suho idly grinds down on his lap with a strangled moan against the taller male’s mouth, wanting friction. Both want attention. Both want Yifan to take them. Yifan is already rock hard. He can feel how tight his pants is. Without wasting time, he swiftly undresses both of their bottoms.

 

He feels their hands palming on his hard-on and he stops them, mumbling, “Not yet.” Yifan receives confused looks so he says to them, a tender smile on his mouth, “My turn later. Both of you first.” The pink faces he gets is totally a reward. It’s true though. He wants to make them feel good first. Besides, this is the first time both of them are by his side. He wants to create a memorable experience for these two. He gently thrusts two of his fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth, having a fixed gaze on the male.

 

The latter knows what to do already as he’s been in this type of situation with Yifan alone before. Yifan even taught him how to do it. He coats Yifan’s long digits with his saliva, sucking and licking from the tips till down and does the same when the taller male gives him two more, locking eyes with the latter before his attention is swept away by Suho’s kiss. Yifan strokes Suho slowly as he licks every crevice of his wet cavern, causing the blonde to have shivers travelling everywhere in his body.

 

It feels so good and he can’t help but to want more. Much to his disappointment, Yifan stops. He then realizes all of them are breathing for air. So Suho patiently waits in anticipation, wondering how their night will end, leaning his head against the taller male’s left shoulder, puffing out air meekly, his cheeks hurting from blushing too much. He gasps when he feels sudden warmth surrounding his semi-hardness. Suho buries his face into Yifan’s neck, his legs quivering by Yifan’s extremely sluggish strokes.

 

Junmyeon is still having trouble breathing by the time a digit breaches through his entrance. He whines as Yifan doesn’t give him time to adjust as the second finger barges in, already scissoring him. But a few minutes later, he’s begging for more. And Yifan gives him more, knuckles deep in him. He fingers the black-haired twin not too deeply, purposely avoiding his prostate as he pumps Suho’s hardness painstakingly slow, witnessing their distressed states. 

 

It causes the twins to lose their minds, both muttering out begs without themselves knowing. “Please,” Junmyeon’s body jerks once the taller male avoids going in deeper, “Yifan…” Said male leaves a peck on his forehead, murmuring a gentle, “A lil more…” Suho is at the verge of crying but he’s still patient. After satisfied taking in the erotic sight, Yifan pulls the panting Suho on the mattress close to his side, mumbling to Junmyeon to get on him.

 

He knows what they want.

 

So he will give what they want.

 

Junmyeon vaults at warp speed despite his horribly clouded state of mind, straddling the taller man’s waist before leaving soft pecks on his revealing torso. “Yifan,” Suho moans for attention, touching himself impatiently. Yifan promptly tends to him, dropping a kiss on his nose before replacing the blonde’s hand with his, jerking his red stiff length, cooing comforting words into his ear as he manages Junmyeon’s too but Junmyeon has other plans because he has run out of patience.

 

He chooses to clamp down onto the taller male all by himself.

 

It causes Yifan to choke on his breaths by the sudden tightness wrapping around him. “Ju-Junmyeonnn,” He moans sinfully, every muscles flexing after finally giving his own problem down there some attention. He’s unable to stop the sounds of great satisfaction coming out from his throat. He tries to prep the blonde as Junmyeon bounces up and down on him, feeling him tightening even more every time he takes him fully.

 

Yifan pistons in and out, snapping his hips upwards, helping Junmyeon to go in deeper after taking a glance of his weakened state. Suho, pleas and moans leaving his parted mouth as Yifan nudges his prostate thrice dead on, can only watch in silence, getting twice harder at the lewd sight. He can’t wait for his turn. The thought only causes his length to twitch in excitement. Junmyeon convulses wildy a few minutes later, whining Yifan’s name near to his ear, draping himself over the taller male’s chest.

 

His breaths are uneven, still feeling lightheaded, eyes closing involuntarily. God, that was so good. He oddly wants more. Yifan paints his walls with his load a second later, a groan of contentment automatically slipping out from his swollen lips. “Yifan,” Junmyeon whines for attention, unhurriedly climbing off from the taller male, kneeling close next to his side, his legs slightly apart. Yifan hums questioningly as he nips onto his ear, also lightheaded, letting Suho to completely straddle him.

 

Once their eyes connect, Junmyeon murmurs, his orbs hazy, “I-I want to come again…” Yifan blinks twice at this. Before he can say anything, a groan falls off from his mouth as Suho sinks down onto him. The blonde audibly winces and hisses at the sharp pain. He snuggles his face against Yifan’s neck and circles his arms around his neck for support before he springs up and down, up and down, taking Yifan wholly, not giving himself a chance to take it slow.

 

Yifan’s breaths stutters at that before he regains conscience. Junmyeon is currently gagging and mumbling pleas as Yifan fingers him purposely unhurriedly, his teeth leaving little nips underneath his jaw. His free hand is holding onto Suho’s hip, rubbing circles on his hipbone as an encouragement once he feels the younger twin increasing his pace. Yifan feels himself hardening as he listens to the twins’ melodious sounds. Their bodies are flush against him, all hot and slick with sweat.

 

He has never experienced a pleasure like this.

 

He looks forward for more in the future.

 

Yifan adds pressure around Junmyeon’s hardness and also adds speed, causing him to writh as he splutters out his name mindlessly. Yifan kisses Junmyeon once the blonde clenches around him even tighter, sensing he’s close. Suho ejalucates faster than he has expected. The blonde-haired twin’s body arches in pure contentment by the indescribable feeling, moaning in content, chest pressed against Yifan, coating their clothed stomachs with his load.

 

Said male thrusts upwards languidly into the blonde’s orgasm, groaning into the breathless Junmyeon’s mouth, clutching onto Suho’s hip firmly, signaling he’s almost close. Yifan latches his mouth against the Suho’s heated skin of his neck as he fills him up, giving shallow grinds. It’s unbelievable that he has come twice, same goes to Junmyeon. Only the twins can make him feel like he’s in paradise. The things the twins cause him to feel is honestly astounding.

 

By the time he’s off from his high, the twins are motionless, leaning against him lifelessly. Yifan takes the tissues from the dresser after taking off his and their shirts before wiping the mess on his and their bodies temporarily. A warm bath will be nice but it seems like the twins aren’t going to let him go anywhere based on how tight their grips are around him so he slides down to the mattress, him squished between them. “Junmyeon?” He receives an incoherent mumble as an answer.

 

It causes him to smile a little. “Suho?” A questioning hum is all he gets. Yifan increases his grip around the twins’ waists as he smiles with his eyes closed, “Thank you for giving this a chance… I love you both very much…” He assumes both of them are sleeping already, considering they didn’t even reply properly, most probably feeling exhausted. Yifan flutters his eyes open after feeling plump lips pressed against both of his cheeks.

 

He glances to both of his sides, blinking at the twins. They’re peering down at him with fondness in their eyes, causing his chest to tighten for no reason. “We love you too,” The twins declare together after placing kisses on his forehead this time. Yifan hears giggles from them after they’re cuddled close to his sides. He realizes that he hasn’t said anything. But then, he knows why. He must be blushing as he feels his cheeks are warm. Smirking, he begins to tickle both of them without any mercy.

 

The twins can’t stop laughing and they also can’t stop the latter so they escape together by running straight into the bathroom, limping mildly. The night ends peacefully after the three of them soaked themselves in the bathtub, the trio now sleeping in serenity, Yifan sandwiched in the middle with the twins snuggling against his sides. Junmyeon and Suho feel at peace. They don’t have to worry about their future with Yifan by their side.

 

They know he will be there for them.

 

Yifan feels tremendously happy, knowing that this isn’t the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ that was literally the worst threesome smut ever :> ~~
> 
> thank you all so much for reading this ~~shitty~~ story  <3
> 
> continue loving krisho!


End file.
